


Violoncello

by elfinder



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinder/pseuds/elfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Blaine Anderson finds himself being given the opportunity of a lifetime, when he is approached by Hunter Clarington the Third, a rich lord who’s singular goal is to become the best luthier of his age. Soon, Blaine gets the chance to play his finest creation, a cello that’s perfect pitch is spell-bounding, to compete at a world wide competition. Little does he know that accepting the job will also lead him to meet a mysterious young man with the voice of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second time participating in the KLRB and I had such a wonderful time. The artist, tarabottiwrites, was such a pleasure to deal with! I’ve always loved the idea of magic and music having a link so this was a fun story to write for sure. It was also my first attempt to write completely in limited third person. I want to thank my artist, and my wonderful beta, for helping me with this story.

  
Prologue.

Kurt chipped away the wood of the scroll he hoped would turn into a well-shaped violin scroll. That is, if he ever managed to finish it.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. ___

__Kurt was behind, so very behind but there was nothing he could do about that. Except whine, perhaps. He knew how futile that was, not to mention a waste of time. It was much better for him to spend this rare moments of free time doing something he loved. Boy, would a little magic sure come in handy right now but, alas, that was yet another lost cause, because nothing in Kurt's young life so far had alluded to there being any hint of talent in him. Magic ability was still rather rare to find, and, anyway, there were far too many rules to follow for it to be used so trivially anyway. If Kurt were destined to become a mage, then his life wouldn't be his own to live; there would be too many obligations in the way._ _

__What Kurt really needed was more money, but that seemed to be just as unbelievable as suddenly discovering a magical ability – at least to him. The music shop he was currently sitting in wasn't his. He was just a lowly worker there; he wasn't even an apprentice to the luthier who had employed him. His pitiful payment for manning the desk and working the front of the shop was barely enough for Kurt to make ends meet. What he wouldn't give to be able to spend his days in the actual workshop in the adjoining store... Too bad he had nothing of value to give – that was his whole problem: lack of funds._ _

__It was a quiet morning; there wasn't a soul in sight save for him. Such a scenario wasn't all that rare when most of the customers that frequented the shop had enough fortune to leisurely sleep in -- the lucky devils. Kurt himself couldn't remember a morning when he hadn't woken at the crack of dawn. No lazy mornings for the likes of him. No, Kurt had to work from sunrise to sunset just so he could earn enough to feed himself and have a bed to sleep in at night -- for however short a time._ _

___'No whining, Kurt, you still have plenty to be thankful for,'_ Kurt chided, though none came to mind._ _

__At least his violin was nearly complete, even if it had taken him months to get there. Once the scroll was done then he could glue it to the neck and put the few remaining pieces together. Kurt only hoped that, when he finished it, the instrument would sound better than his last attempt. Becoming a luthier wasn't easy, especially when Kurt had little time and even less funding to make any real strides with his work. So the fact that he was just a lowly shop boy and not an apprentice was still a sore spot. Still, Kurt wished that he could one day become a well-respected and -- dare he hope -- popular luthier. He didn’t need to be famous or even that rich; all Kurt wanted was enough financial security so he could work because he wanted to (as a labour of love) rather than because he had to._ _

__Somehow, for all of humanity’s strides in evolution, when it came to the arts, things had taken a wrong turn somewhere. What had once been something everyone could freely share was now used for monetary (and political) gain. Music was turned into yet another tactic to gain power in an ever expanding and changing world. Where had the human race gone so wrong? And for what? Kurt figured magic had something to do with it. Mages literally held the most power in the world, so any attempts to counteract that... Any sort of talent, music included, was turned into warfare -- No. Twisted. Kurt was different, though, because, unlike many aspiring musicians, performers, and craftsmen of their day, his desire to create still came from the heart._ _

__Kurt was so focused on his work that he didn't hear the front door chime as it opened, nor did he take any notice of the gentleman who stepped inside the shop. Kurt's eyes were on the small chisel he was holding and the intricate design he was trying to carve into the wooden scroll in his other hand._ _

__What finally broke his concentration was the sound of gentle coughing and Kurt's head suddenly snapped up to discover he wasn’t alone. Embarrassment flashed across Kurt's face and he quickly (but still carefully) put his violin aside to give proper attention to the potential customer. “Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone to come in so early,” Kurt muttered quickly._ _

__But the gentleman hardly seemed offended and his response to Kurt's apology was to offer a kind smile. “It's quite all right. I myself am usually not up and about at this hour, but a sudden emergency brought me to your shop,” he explained as he held up an instrument case in his left hand._ _

__Just the idea of a damaged instrument made Kurt frown in concern -- mainly because he wasn't that good of a repairman. “Well then, how may I be of service to you?” Kurt asked._ _

__The gentleman stepped forward to place the case on the desk and snapped open the side clasps. “I was on my way to personally deliver this to its new owner when I ended up snapping a string as I was giving it one final tune up. I blame my dazed state from waking too early and not getting enough sleep the night before as the reason, which would also explain why I forgot to bring any spares along,” he explained as he opened the lid of the case._ _

__As soon as Kurt heard the word 'string,' he was out of his chair and already hurrying over to where they were kept. “Ah, well you are in luck then. We keep a very good stock of strings, so we should have something for you. We have your regular strings made of gut, of course, but also silk, aluminum, and even steel, both solid and stranded... But the last two are rather costly.”_ _

__The man raised a curious brow at Kurt. “Do I look like a man who is short of money?”_ _

__Instead of apologizing for his mistake, Kurt chose to give the gentleman a look over, since he was practically inviting Kurt to. The first thing Kurt noticed was that the man was a triple treat; he was tall, dark and oh so very handsome. Kurt had always had a thing for fashion, even if he couldn’t really afford anything truly grand he did try to look good. So did the man, and, unlike Kurt’s own attire -- which was a second hand shirt he’d mended and tailored to the best of his ability -- clearly no expense had been spared for his wardrobe. His deep maroon suit, complete with matching jacket, waist coat, trousers, and silk dress shirt looked very splendid in Kurt’s humble opinion. Kurt especially liked his matching top hat, though it did hide his deep brown hair, but that was the style these days. The man’s most striking physical attribute had to be his strong jawline, but his chiseled cheekbones were also very eye-catching._ _

__When Kurt figured he’d looked for long enough, he brought his attention back to the man’s face and smiled at him politely. “My apologies, sir. I see now that you can definitely afford the very best,” Kurt agreed._ _

__“An honest mistake. I'll have the solid steel if you please.”_ _

__Kurt brought out the correct string and handed it to the man, who offered the correct amount of currency in return, plus a little tip out of courtesy. The gentleman set right to work; carefully taking off the old snapped string to replace it with the new one. As Kurt watched his skilled hands’ fluid movements, Kurt's gaze eventually shifted from his good looks to his workmanship. What Kurt saw made his eyes widened in shocked delight: it was the most beautifully crafted violin he had ever seen. Its quality made every single instrument hanging in the shop look like mere toys for children in comparison. The envy (that might have been bordering on jealousy) Kurt felt was almost unbearable; how could someone so young make something that high of calibre? There was more to the art of making instruments than money alone; talent was just as necessary and somehow this young man had managed to obtain both… And probably with little effort on his part when he appeared to be born with both._ _

__“I hope you don't mind me changing the string here,” the gentleman said when he noticed Kurt staring at him intensely._ _

__Kurt blinked in response, embarrassed of his unfair judgement of a man he didn't know at all. Until he suddenly realize why the man looked so oddly familiar. He'd seen that gorgeous profile in the newspaper._ _

__Kurt stumbled backward when the realization hit him, as if his presence before such a man was a major offence. “Oh my lord! You're Hunter Clarington, aren't you?” Kurt gasped._ _

__Once again, Kurt's flustered reaction only seemed to amuse the gentleman, who nodded in confirmation. “Lord Hunter Clarington the Third, to be exact,” he corrected. “...And your name is?” Hunter asked when Kurt didn't bother to introduce himself next._ _

__Kurt blushed lightly before he answered, “Kurt Hummel.” Normally Kurt was never one to forget things like common courtesy – especially with a paying customer -- but then again, never in his wildest dreams would he expect to come face to face with _the_ Hunter Clarington, who had wowed the whole country... No, the entire world, more like it, with his musical instruments. He was a man who had set the bar so high in recent years that it might take decades for anyone else to reach his level of craftsmanship._ _

__“You'll have to excuse me... It's just... I never thought I'd get to see one of your creations in person, let alone you here in the flesh,” Kurt apologized._ _

__Hunter, with his violin back in working order, smiled at Kurt as he walked back over to the front desk. He took the bow from the case and brought the violin to his chin so he could check the pitch of the instrument. When the note the violin produced met his approval, he handed it out in offering to Kurt. “Well then, allow me to give you the chance,” Hunter said._ _

__Was this really happening to him, Kurt wondered. Was Hunter Clarington the Third actually allowing him to touch one of his instruments? Whether he believed it or not, Kurt wasn't about to turn down such a golden opportunity. So he took a deep breath, steadied his shaking hands, thanked Hunter over and over, and then carefully grasped the precious violin._ _

__Hunter's presence was quickly ignored once Kurt's fingers slowly glided along the smooth varnished wood. His eyes scanned the surface intently as his hands gently caressed every inch of it like a lover's caress. But Kurt wasn't just looking at the superficial beauty of the instrument, he was also taking note of its perfect shape and construction, and even its weight. Only the finest woods had been used and the special care and attention to detail, from the design carved into the neck to the purfling detail, was astounding. “Wow... It's simply amazing; a true work of art,” he breathed in wonder._ _

__“Thank you,” Hunter said. “Do you play?”_ _

__Kurt smirked. “Only a little and not very well, I'm afraid. I'm better on the piano, but even then... I still have a long way to go before I'll voluntarily play for others,” he explained._ _

__Hearing this only made Hunter's smile widen. “Now that _does_ come as a surprise. The way you were gazing at my violin, I thought you had to play.”_ _

__Usually Kurt wasn't the type of person to open up so easily to a stranger, but there was something about Hunter and his charming smile, mixed with his soothing voice, that made it easier to share his personal hopes and dreams with someone he'd just met. “Truth be told, I'm much more interested in learning about the construction of instruments rather than just playing them.”_ _

__“Ah, well that makes more sense…” Hunter said, pausing when something caught his eye. “... And what do we have here?”_ _

__Curious to what could have caught Hunter's interest in the shop, Kurt followed his gaze and saw that he was now pointing at Kurt's nearly-finished violin. “Oh, that's nothing!” Kurt blurted out in alarm._ _

__“Did you make this, Kurt?” Hunter asked, pointing right at it._ _

__It would be pointless for Kurt to lie and say it wasn't and all it took was looking at Hunter's smug smile to know he wouldn't buy it anyway. “Yes, but it's not very good...” he shyly confessed._ _

__Hunter leaned forward on the desk but still made sure not to get too close to make Kurt feel uncomfortable. “Let me be the judge of that. We should make this a fair exchange; my work for yours,” he said charmingly._ _

__It was no use. Kurt was powerless to Hunter's coaxing grin, so he reluctantly handed his latest work over to him. He watched Hunter furrow his brows as he ran his fingers along the outside curve. The violin was still incomplete; Kurt had just finished putting the base together, but the neck, tailpiece, and bridge weren't finished yet. He felt so exposed as the most talented luthier of the era assessed his handiwork, like Hunter was looking right into his soul._ _

__A short while later Hunter handed the violin back to Kurt._ _

__“It's decent enough for what you're able to work with. There is a lot of room for improvement but that won't happen unless you keep trying, so you can recognize your faults... As well as your strengths,” Hunter told Kurt._ _

__While it was hardly praising, what Hunter had just told Kurt was very true and, more importantly, not cruelly said. He did have a lot to learn, after all, and Kurt was well aware of that fact to begin with. “If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what you think both of those are?” Kurt requested._ _

__Hunter complied and gave Kurt a number of pointers, suggestions and useful information that Kurt already knew could greatly improve any future attempts._ _

__“Thank you, Lord Clarington. I am in your dept,” Kurt said warmly, instantly regretting his choice of words. _'Oh no. What if he thinks I'm trying to flirt with him?'_ Kurt thought in a panic. He hadn't been, of course -- yes, Hunter was attractive, but Kurt knew better than to take such a risk. If anyone learned he was attracted to men and not women, he'd lose any respectability he had gained so far in one instant._ _

__To Kurt's relief, Hunter’s reaction – or lack there of – made it clear to Kurt that he was not offended by the statement. Hunter's body language was as relaxed and confident as when he’d first entered the store. “I can tell you put a lot of love into the violin and that's what really matters,” Hunter said. He pushed himself away from the desk so he could go back to his own violin._ _

__It was an empty comment that, even when so beautifully said, Kurt could see right through… And yet he still felt humbled by Hunter's praise – if it could even be called that. “I do try,” Kurt said with a smirk._ _

__“Good, and you should keep trying. The same goes for learning to play, as well, because knowing how and why a violin sounds the way it does, from the inside out, works both ways, you know. If that makes any sense.”_ _

__Kurt laughed, “It does.”_ _

__“Care to be brave and give it a try then?” Hunter coaxed as he held out his violin to Kurt again._ _

__There were few people, at least in Kurt's position, who would ever have the opportunity to play one of Hunter Clarington's creations, so turning the offer down was near insanity. If Kurt had any confidence in his playing ability then he would have tried, but, in this instance, Kurt was well aware of his many weaknesses. “That's very kind of you... But, trust me, I don't want to punish you that way. I only know the basics and I can barely muddle my way through the most simplistic song arrangements... And even then, I usually butcher them,” he explained reluctantly._ _

__Hunter let out a disappointed sigh; he finally seemed to realize that, this time, Kurt would not budge, but all that did was make the young lord switch to a different tactic. “Fine, be that way, then. Though I am surprised... Because you seem like a very musical individual to me, Kurt,” Hunter said._ _

__Already Kurt got the feeling that Hunter was the sort of person who rarely heard the word 'no.' In other circumstances, Kurt would have been more resistant to the young lord's charms, but Kurt was so lonely. Besides, he doubted Hunter would let go the matter go so easily, if his determined smile was any indication. “Well... I _can_ sing,” Kurt finally confessed._ _

__Hunter eyed Kurt curiously until he made the young man blush. “Yes. That makes perfect sense. May I offer a compromise then?” Hunter asked Kurt, who nodded in response. “I will play this violin, thus giving you the chance to hear one of my creations... But only if you'll accompany me with your voice,” he proposed._ _

__There were more than enough reasons for Kurt to politely decline Hunter's seemingly generous offer; Kurt was supposed to be working and what if a customer suddenly came in? Or worse, what if his boss did? Kurt really could not afford to lose his job. While it was true that Hunter had given Kurt a few pointers, Kurt didn't owe him anything. But, most of all, Kurt had a strong fear of singing in front of people. It felt too personal; left him feeling too exposed and too vulnerable. If Kurt were to try to move past those initial fears would he even be able to pay attention to the music anyway? Or would he be too focused on singing and not making a fool of himself in front of the likes of Hunter Clarington? “Oh I don't know...” Kurt mumbled nervously. “I really shouldn't.”_ _

__Anyone could have seen how uncomfortable Kurt was with the idea; how tense his body stance was and the way he seemed to be using the desk between them as a barrier. But Hunter chose to attempt to lure Kurt out of his comfort zone, albeit gently as he made no sudden moves._ _

__“Come now, Kurt. It's just one song. What are you so afraid of?” Hunter asked. Nothing. No response from Kurt, only nervous glances. “Where is your sense of adventure?”_ _

__Kurt wasn't used to being spoken to in this way. He'd never had someone so carefully and skillfully tug at him enough to bring out his more courageous side. Hunter did have a point, anyway; what was the harm? All it took was Kurt to look at the beautifully crafted violin now cradled under Hunter's chin for him to give in at last. “Fine,” Kurt said, sighing in defeat. “If you insist.”_ _

__Hunter let out a hearty laugh at Kurt's attempts at humour. “I most certainly do,” he almost flirted back. “You may choose the song, only please try to go easy on me. I am a much better luthier than violinist, of course, but my ability should still suffice,” he said._ _

__The possibilities were endless, but it only took a moment for Kurt to finally pick one to suggest. “Are you familiar with 'A Song of Autumn' by Edward Elgar?”_ _

__Hunter nodded. “Luckily for you, Kurt, I am, and it is a lovely choice. The piece is better suited for the piano, but I believe I can manage well enough. Here...” he muttered as he brought his bow up to the strings of his violin to try. His first attempts were a bit awkward sounding, but true to Hunter's claims he managed to get the hang of things._ _

__Kurt waited for the correct moment to join in and as soon as he’d sung the first note, the hidden performer in him instantly took over – happy to be set free at long last. Soon his angelic voice filled the little shop with beautiful music that harmonized perfectly with Hunter's playing. Building, resonating, until it even outshined the music created by Hunter's violin. As he suspected, Kurt paid little to no attention to the lovely sound, because he was too swept up in the moment to focus on anything but his own performance. Kurt's voice was lovely indeed and he could seamlessly switch from low to high in pitch without much effort. He might not sing in front of others, but he had spent most of his life singing and perfecting his voice, and his years of practice had paid off very well._ _

__During their duet, Kurt didn't notice how Hunter's eyes remained fixated on him, ever watching. It was hard enough for Kurt to keep the emotions building up within him at bay. When the song was finally over, Kurt was left feeling raw and exposed and he needed a moment to collect himself. What had just happened to him? He had never lost control like that before, and he felt embarrassed by how easily he'd left himself become totally unhinged like that. What would Hunter even think of him now?_ _

__The only way for Kurt to find out was to look at Hunter to see and as soon as he did, Kurt instantly regretted it. Hunter was staring at him, in such a way that Kurt started to feel unnerved, his look almost seemed… Possessive, somehow. But why?_ _

__Hunter's charming grin returned and he appeared to be truly moved by Kurt's rendition of the number. He took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly and he took a step closer to Kurt, so he could put his violin down. With his hands now free, Hunter started to clap softly, until his applause grew louder and more excited. “Kurt, that was spell binding! You truly have a wonderful gift,” he praised._ _

__Hearing such acclaim was new to Kurt, and he could only look at Hunter for a few brief moments before he broke eye contact. “Thank you,” Kurt whispered in reply._ _

__Hunter gave them both a moment to recover as he put his violin away and, when the job was done, he returned his gaze back to Kurt once more. “Kurt, do you believe in fate?”_ _

__The sudden question caught Kurt off guard, but even when he had no idea where Hunter could go with this, he didn't feel worried – or nervous. “Why do you ask?” he replied, choosing the direct approach rather than risk misunderstanding Hunter's intent._ _

__Hunter, who seemed to pick up on his slight unease, relaxed his stance in an attempt to calm the young man. “I have been seriously considering taking on an apprentice and finding someone who has the same vision as me; the same love for music as I share and the same intense drive to excel. Someone I can share my knowledge with and, hopefully, if I give them the chance, they can help make my own dreams, that they also share, that much more a reality,” he explained to Kurt._ _

__There was no doubt that Hunter's speech sounded very nice, filled with pretty words as it was, but Kurt wasn't sold on the idea just yet. Though a large part of him wanted very much to shout back 'Oh please let me be that person!' to Hunter without any hesitation, Kurt was too sensible for that to happen and fought to hold himself back. Kurt liked to believe he was a romantic at heart, but he knew he was also cautious to a point as well. He’d had to be, to make it in this world as long as he had. Still, Kurt didn't want to offend Hunter, or his dreams._ _

__“Aren't you a little young to have an apprentice?” Kurt said._ _

__Hunter laughed in reply, as though he was charmed by Kurt's wary honesty. “First off, I am older than I look, and, secondly why should I wait until I'm old and grey? It's better to share what I know now when I'm still young and alert. I certainly know enough to teach now and I am not about to hold off for the sake of what other people may think is right. Your work shows a great deal of promise, Kurt; more than I have seen for a long while, if ever. I find myself wondering what you could achieve if you were given the resources and time that you clearly lack. I think, in time, you could even give me a run for my money,” Hunter said._ _

__Kurt snorted, “I hardly believe that's possible.”_ _

__“Maybe so, but I bet it wouldn't take long for you to reach my ability, or at least near it. Don't tell me that you aren't tempted to say yes,” Hunter wheedled._ _

__“Are you asking me to be your apprentice? For real? This isn't some cruel trick?” Kurt asked in cautious disbelief._ _

__“I understand that you have no reason to trust my sincerity, Kurt, so what will it take for you to believe me?”_ _

__Little did Hunter know just how badly Kurt wanted to say yes, because when would an opportunity like this come his way again? Never. Even now Kurt still could hardly believe what was happening to him. But then, wasn't this what Kurt had always wanted: a chance to prove his ability? To show his worth and do something with his life that he could not only be proud of, but love?_ _

__Kurt eyed Hunter warily. He wanted to trust the young lord, so very much, but could he afford to? Just the thought of money and how Kurt really had none to lose made him a bit more bold. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Hunter, really look at him, going past his charming smile. “You really mean it... Don't you?” Kurt questioned._ _

__“I do,” Hunter replied with a nod._ _

__The lingering doubt in Kurt's heart was nearly gone. All he needed was one final confirmation before he could allow hope to completely overtake it. “You want _me_ , someone you've just met and know nothing about, to be your apprentice? Just based on seeing one incomplete violin -- and not a very good one at that?” Kurt said._ _

__It was a credit to Hunter's perseverance that he didn't crack under the scrutiny. If anything, it seemed that Kurt’s stubborn hesitance made him that much more determined. He smiled at Kurt as he started to walk around the small shop and inspect the many instruments up for sale. “I was born into privilege, Kurt, as I am sure you have guessed. I never had to struggle for anything and, while I do not want to sound pretentious, or like an ass... I believe I have missed out because of it. Many of the great artist of our day suffered and they took that pain and used it in their creations, be it poetry, music, or something else. I believe that we could give each other the things we both lack, Kurt, if we were to team up together. Of course, at first the exchange of information will be more one sided, but not entirely. You are... So _real_ , Kurt. Here you are, fighting from the very bottom and it would be such a waste if you couldn’t climb to the highest peak of your career because of your circumstances. I am not saying you couldn't do it on your own, but, with my help, it won't take you nearly as long.”_ _

__Kurt had to hand it to him, Hunter was as skilled with words as he was with crafting instruments. “I want to believe you; really I do. It's just... Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I can’t help but think that this is all a joke,” he confessed._ _

__Hunter rolled his eyes. “I never joke about my life's work, Kurt, and if you accept my offer, you shall learn that soon enough.”_ _

__“I--” Kurt struggled._ _

__The loud sound of Hunter suddenly shutting the case to his violin cut Kurt off in surprise. “I understand that this is something you cannot decide on a whim. You will need time to know for sure, because if you agree, then there is no turning back. I will need you to fully commit yourself to the task and it is very hard work. I am staying in this town for two more days, so I hope that shall be enough because it is all I can give you. Think long and hard about it, Kurt; about what you want from life and how badly you want to see what you can do if given the chance. I'll come back here before I head for home on the second day, to see what you answer will be,” he explained._ _

__Right when Kurt was about to say he would give the decision real thought, Hunter turned on his heels, made a break for the door and left the shop without another word – thus robbing Kurt of the chance to make any parting remarks. Alone again, Kurt suddenly became aware of how quiet the empty shop was. He felt just as empty himself and, in that moment, everything he lacked became so obvious to him. He could no longer be content with his dull little life; working his fingers to the bone only to receive so little in return. Here he had no future. He was forced to live out his days at the bottom of the food chain, abandoned and forgotten. He hadn't managed to answer Hunter but, if he had, then he would have admitted that he _did_ believe in fate. He believed that certain things happened for a reason and that certain people met for a reason, too. Hunter had come into his life, not to become someone special to him -- at least not in a romantic way -- but their meeting could be just as significant. Perhaps Hunter was the key to making his dreams a reality. With his help Kurt could become a luthier and spend his days learning the art of making instruments while getting to use the best woods and having the finest tools money could buy at his fingertips. More than anything, Kurt wanted to see what he could create if there was nothing holding him back._ _

__Before he knew it, Kurt's legs were moving and sending him racing toward the doors of the shop. He thrust his arms out in front of him to push them open, bursting out onto the street as he searched for any signs of Hunter. To Kurt's surprise, Hunter hadn't gone very far; he was only a few feet away from the stor. As soon as Hunter caught sight of Kurt, panting in front of him despite his short trip, he smiled at the younger man smugly._ _

__“I am glad you have come to your senses already, Kurt. It saves us so much time,” Hunter said with cocky amusement._ _

__In a moment’s doubt, Kurt wondered if what he was about to step into would be worth it in the end. But then, if he were to play it safe and run from fate, he would never know one way or the other. The one thing he knew was that if Hunter's conceit was as strong as this new side of him suggested, their personalities would surely clash. On the other hand, with someone like Hunter in his life, at least it would no longer be so lackluster. “So, just to be clear; if I become your apprentice... Then I take it that means I would need to come and live with you?” Kurt asked._ _

__Hunter nodded. “In this case, that is honestly your only option. Really, it's in your best interest, too, as we shall be working night and day. My home is tucked away deep in the countryside but I can assure you it is quite splendid,” he answered with ease._ _

__Kurt fought down the lump in his throat. So he would be away from society, then. That felt oddly comforting, for some reason. “I suppose living in the country keeps any unnecessary distractions away?”_ _

__Hunter laughed at the unexpected snark in Kurt's tone. “In a way, but it also keeps unwanted visitors to a minimum, as well,” he responded. “Wait until you see my workshop, Kurt! It will render you speechless. There are things there you will not have thought possible...” Hunter began, before he suddenly broke out laughing. “Sorry, I tend to get overly poetic when I start talking about music. Oh, the shame,” he said through his muffled laughter._ _

__Kurt shook his head in bafflement, though, in all honesty, he preferred this less perfect version of the man that felt far more real. “I'll do it, then. I'll be your apprentice,” Kurt told him. _'Even if I don't know what to expect,'_ he added in thought._ _

__Hunter reached out to gently clasped Kurt's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before stepping back to put the proper amount of distance between them again. “You won't regret this, Kurt.”_ _

__“If you say so,” Kurt said weakly._ _

__“Let me tell you something that I haven't told anyone else, as a show of faith. I am about to create what I hope will become my finest creation yet and you, Kurt, will help me bring it to life. Or so to speak,” Hunter began._ _

__Kurt held his breath as he waited for Hunter to finish his sentence and he quickly grew frustrated at the way he was stalling for some reason. His silence had gone way past a dramatic pause for effect, but then it dawned on Kurt; he was testing him somehow. Hunter was giving something wonderful to Kurt, and it didn't come without a price. Kurt wasn't sure what Hunter expected of him or if it was anything he should worry about, but, for once, Kurt threw doubt aside._ _

__“And what, pray tell, shall this new creation of yours be, exactly?” Kurt prompted._ _

__Hunter smirked back at him; finally ready to deliver. “A violoncello,” he said with a cunning grin._ _

__Chapter One_ _

__~Two years Later~_ _

__Blaine Anderson had always loved the countryside, so the idea of spending the next year out in the fresh air and away from the city already sounded very appealing to him. Better yet was the fact that he wasn't going there to improve his health – which was very good – but to better his abilities as a cellist. He could still hardly believe the opportunity had come to him at all, or that it was all made possible by one man: Hunter Clarington. It was his mansion that Blaine was currently travelling to by carriage, and by train before that. Soon he would arrived at his new home away from home to place his fate in the hands of the famous young lord. Hunter wasn't a cellist like him, or even a musician technically; he was a luthier (extraordinaire) and considering his worldwide acclaim, it was no surprise that he lived very well indeed._ _

__Blaine poked his head out of the carriage window to gape at the building off in the distance. A 'cozy country manor house' indeed! The only reason the immense mansion that Hunter owned was even _in_ the countryside was because he'd wanted it to be. Hunter's claim that he needed to be away from the temptations of society to focus on his work sounded plausible, and, soon, Blaine supposed he would know for sure._ _

__This arrangement had come to pass only a few short weeks ago, when an unsuspecting Blaine had been called into the Dean's office._ _

__~~Two weeks earlier~~_ _

__The only thing Blaine knew for sure as he made his way to the Dean's office was that he wasn't in any trouble. How could he be when Blaine had the best record at school and a nonexistent social life to prove it? That wasn't to say that he was unpopular, though; over all he was well liked on campus and, to his knowledge, at least, he had no real enemies. The only reason he wasn't surrounded by friends and admirers alike was because he simply didn't have much time to socialize. Blaine was striving to become the best cellist of his generation, and that meant everything else in his life had been put aside. Music was everything to him, so there was no time for fun and games. He hadn't broken a single rule, or at least none he could be punished for, and yet Blaine was still nervous. As he hurried down the hallway, Blaine kept wondering why he had been called out of class all of a sudden. Was there something wrong with a member of his family? Although, if that were the case Blaine doubted he would be left alone._ _

__What Blaine needed to do was remain calm and keep his usual positive outlook on life, because it had worked well for him so far. Sure enough, as soon as Blaine entered the room he was met only with smiling faces, one of which was the Dean of the school, another his music teacher, and the third remaining person was someone Blaine had never seen before._ _

__“Ah, Blaine, here you are at last! I apologize for pulling you out of class, but there is someone who wanted to meet you,” his music teacher, a middle aged man named William Schuester, explained._ _

__Blaine got the feeling that, whoever this person was, he must be important or else his request wouldn't have been so easily granted. Not just anyone could set up at meeting at Dalton Academy, which was one of the best musical schools in the country, and especially not one where the Dean was also present. “Is everything all right?” Blaine asked, even though he had the feeling he knew the answer already._ _

__“Everything is more than all right, Blaine. This -” William replied, gesturing to the young man on his right, “- is Lord Hunter Clarington the Third,” he explained._ _

__Hearing that name caused an instant reaction in Blaine; he blinked in surprise and quickly snapped to attention. Hunter Clarington was the most promising and talented luthier to come onto the scene in a very long time. Everyone wanted his creations, but getting the chance to purchase one was no easy feat. Hunter chose his customers and commissions very carefully, and his exclusiveness only made his instrument all the more in demand._ _

__Blaine himself had the pleasure to play one of his lutes once, and it had left a lasting impression on him. Such perfect pitch seemed unimaginable to Blaine and it made him wonder just what secrets this Hunter Clarington knew? Instantly, Blaine thought that perhaps he was about to find out. He was the top student at Dalton, so if anyone deserved the honour of owning one of Hunter's works, then it had to be him. This wasn't Blaine acting delusional, either; anyone who knew him would confirm he was a humble young man._ _

__“It is an honour to meet you, Lord Clarington. I am sure you know already, but I am Blaine Anderson,” Blaine replied excitedly._ _

__“The honour, Mr. Anderson, is all mine,” Hunter said as he held his hand out to the young student._ _

__It was incredible! Blaine was actually shaking hands with _the_ Hunter Clarington! Blaine was simply beside himself. Composure at this point was impossible for him to maintain,. He only hoped that Hunter wouldn't find his eagerness offensive, or worse, overly dramatic._ _

__“You must excuse our young Blaine. He is quite the passionate musician,” the Dean explained to Hunter._ _

__“I quite understand, Dean Ballard, and I find Blaine's excitement quite refreshing,” Hunter said._ _

__Blaine took a seat across from Hunter and anxiously waited to hear what exactly this meeting was all about. It was hard for him not to jump onto the nearby sofa chair and start bouncing up and down like a energetic child, but years of etiquette lessons kept his excitement (tentatively) at bay. Blaine placed his hands on his thighs as he gave the three men in the room his undivided attention._ _

__“Hunter has come to give you a very golden opportunity Blaine, but I shall let him say it with his own words,” Dean Ballard said, nodding to Hunter._ _

__Hunter thanked the man before turning his attention toward the awestruck youth before him. “You see, Blaine, I am in need of a talented musician to showcase my latest creation. Nobody knew about it, at least, none of the students, but I was present for Dalton's winter showcase. You stood out from the crowd with your performance, Blaine. You left a striking impression with me, and in that moment I knew you were the person I had been searching for,” he explained._ _

__Blaine’s face turned to utter bewilderment at the very idea of Hunter having chosen him -- it didn’t even matter what for, it was still too stunning an idea to wrap his mind around. “I am... That is to say... I don't even know what to say,” Blaine stammered awkwardly._ _

__Hunter laughed, “If I were in your shoes, I only hope my reaction would be the same. Now, as I was saying... I have recently completed my finest instrument to date; a cello, and so, I am now in need of a cellist.”_ _

__“But why exactly?” Blaine questioned. From what he knew, Hunter normally made his instruments either to sell or to give as gifts. Both were done for his own political gain, as was the way of the world._ _

__“There is a competition taking place next year where the foremost luthiers of the world will showcase their work, by having a musician of their choosing play their creation. The cello I created passed the qualification round -- which you can imagine was very extensive -- with flying colours. Since then I have secretly been looking for the right musician to represent me,” Hunter explained._ _

__The humble side of Blaine resurfaced then, as he squirmed in his seat, ducking his head to stare down at his knees. “Surely there are more seasoned and better qualified musicians for you to consider. I am still a students and have so much left to learn...”_ _

__“Don't be so modest. You are the finest student to come from Dalton in many years, Blaine. Not only are you multi-talented, but your drive and dedication are equally commendable. What made my mind up, though, was your remarkable performance at the showcase,” Hunter said._ _

__“This is a big opportunity for you, Blaine; one most people in your position would dream to have,” William pointed out._ _

__“I know you shall do us proud, my boy. Hunter is right, you are Dalton's best and brightest,” Dean Ballard said, adding his own encouragement._ _

__Blaine was no stranger to hearing such praise and his reaction to it was always the same: he blushed as tried his best to seem appreciative. He didn't like to come off as boastful, but in this instance, he wasn't all that worried. “I'm touched by your faith in me and my ability... And the chance you are giving me, Lord Clarington, is beyond generous. Only... What would it entail?” Blaine asked warily, and he instantly regretted his choice of words. “Not that I am not interested, because truly I am! But I do not want to misunderstand what you need me to do and just end up letting you down,” he babbled._ _

__Hunter leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees so he could place his chin on the back of his right hand. “It is quite simple, Blaine. What I need you to do is dedicate the next year of your life to me and represent my skill as a luthier in the competition. If you accept my offer then you would come and live with me out in the countryside, and I would instruct you there. You would rehearse around the clock, with the best teachers where there would be no distractions from the outside world to hold you back. Don't get me wrong, Blaine, it will be hard work, but you are still a human being. If you think I am overworking you, then I expect you to honestly tell me so.”_ _

__Despite Hunter's claim, this was no simple request and one that Blaine knew he shouldn't take likely. It already sounded very serious and yet Blaine knew he wanted to do it._ _

__Hunter, though, had no idea that he didn't need to win over his would-be musician and it seemed he was prepared to say as many pretty words as he needed to do so. “You're potential is uncanny, Blaine, and with my cello in your talented hands... The music we could both create... It's almost scary,” Hunter confessed. “But in a good sort of way,” he added charmingly. “But I understand that you will need time to deci-”_ _

__“- I'll do it,” Blaine interrupted._ _

__“Are you sure, Blaine?” William asked. “It's a big responsibility.”_ _

__“I know,” Blaine said as he looked back over to Hunter and saw that the luthier was still smiling. “I still want to do it and I know... despite any doubts that I may have, that I can do it. I want my chance to prove my ability. Just like everyone else.”_ _

__Hunter studied Blaine for a moment before giving him an approving nod, standing up from his chair and walking over to Blaine, who also rose to his feet. “Blaine, I do believe this marks the start of a fortuitous partnership,” he announced._ _

__For all of his confidence, on the inside Blaine wasn't so sure, but he'd be a fool not to try. So he shook Hunter's offered hand and made a silent vow that he would give it his best: win or lose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Now that Blaine was minutes away from beginning a new chapter of his life, the pressure was on. In fact, the sheer size of the mansion before him was nearly equal to the size of the stress he was under. Nevertheless, Blaine took a brave step out of the carriage and headed toward what he hoped wouldn't be a horrible mistake on his part._ _

__Blaine was immediately approached by the doorman, who guided Blaine through the front doors and explained that his belongings would be brought up to his new room for him. He continued to explain that Hunter had left instructions for Blaine to be brought to him as soon as he arrived, leaving him no time to take in the mansion’s impressive decor as he trailed after the footman. Eventually he was shown inside a sitting room, told to take a seat, given a generous tray of refreshments, and was left to wait for the lord of the house to make his grand entrance._ _

__Blaine absentmindedly nibbled on a scone just to give him something to do but, when that did little to calm his rising nerves, he decided to have a good look around. In addition to the white brocade sofa he was seated on, there were two matching chairs on either side and a dark wood coffee table in the centre. On the right hand side of the room was a piano and the second Blaine saw it his eyes widened in interest. Blaine had often been called upon, sometimes on his own or by request, to play a tune for his family’s many guests. It didn't take much for Blaine to recognize that this piano was not personally made by Hunter, who tended to make stringed instruments such as violins, fiddles and lutes – though it was still the best money could buy._ _

__Blaine had just finished pouring himself a cup of tea when a familiar face walked into the room and instantly smiled at him._ _

__“Blaine, at long last you have come,” Hunter greeted._ _

__Since their first meeting Blaine had learned that Hunter loved to put the charm on and, to his credit, it was very effective. Already Blaine had to stop himself from becoming smitten with the young lord, who knew how to use his dashing good looks to his full advantage. What Hunter didn't know was that the young man he was innocently engaging with was romantically (and physically) interested in men instead of women. It was a fact that Blaine had finally accepted two years ago, but he had no intention of acting on, or even confessing to anyone. That meant Blaine had to be very careful with Hunter and how he reacted to anything he said or did in response._ _

__“I'm happy to finally be here,” Blaine said truthfully._ _

__Hunter shook his hand before taking a seat in the chair to his right while Blaine poured Hunter his own cup of tea.“How does it feel to be a performing school graduate?” Hunter asked as he brought the cup to his lips._ _

__Blaine smiled. His impending graduation from Dalton had been sped up so he could accept Hunter's offer. He was touched by the gesture, of course, and humbled by the warm goodbye he had received, but Blaine wouldn't miss having to face the entire school to make the all-important graduation speech. Let someone else have the honour of being valedictorian; Blaine had enough to deal with already._ _

__“Not much different, really, though I am sure that will change very soon,” Blaine replied._ _

__After taking only one sip of his tea, Hunter placed the cup back down on the table and got to his feet. He patted Blaine's shoulder lightly to get his new guest to follow his lead and Blaine stood up. “Well now, Blaine, what would you like to do first? I could give you a tour of your new home perhaps?”_ _

__Blaine appreciated the warm welcome Hunter was giving him, but there was only one thing he wanted to do. “If it's all right with you, I'd really love to see it.”_ _

__Hunter didn't need to ask Blaine what he was referring to, because it the answer was very obvious. “I was hoping you'd ask that,” Hunter said._ _

__Blaine sighed in relief, happy that his request was so easily granted. He cheerily followed Hunter out of the room and off to where the cello he'd come to play was located. This time their pace down the hallways was slow, but Blaine was too anxious to focus on his surroundings. He'd left his own cello behind, at Hunter's insistence, since according to him he would have no need for it anymore. So Blaine was very eager to see and test out this new cello of his – though it was technically still Hunter's, of course. “Thank you, Lord Clarington,” Blaine said as they walked together._ _

__“Please just call me Hunter, we don't need to act so formal when it's only the two of us,” Hunter insisted._ _

__Normally the idea of spending a year in the company of such a handsome young man might have caused a different reaction in Blaine, but even his secret longing for romance could be put aside for his first love: music. So he merely chuckled at Hunter and quickly assured he'd try his best to act less formal but it could take a while to get used to still. Blaine was brought to a room on the other side of the mansion and, once inside, Hunter stepped back to reveal what the young musician had been longing to see._ _

__“Here we are, Blaine. Go have a closer look,” Hunter said, gesturing to the item in question._ _

__Blaine needed no further encouragement and Hunter's presence was forgotten as soon as Blaine set his eyes upon the cello. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in awe; he knew it was just a cello but -- oh what a cello it was: dark rich wood finish, perfectly formed shape and intricate detailing; it was a true work of art. Blaine stopped in front of it, pausing to look back at Hunter, who nodded. With its creator's blessing, Blaine reached out to gently touch the top of the neck and he felt a sudden jolt throughout his body. Ears ringing, he barely managed to stop himself from jumping back in alarm. It was as if he had gotten a static shock somehow, but then, when the cello was wood, that was impossible, right?_ _

__Hunter cocked his head to the side as he watched Blaine; his smile showed amusement and no sign of alarm. “What do you think, Blaine?”_ _

__The odd experience left Blaine bewildered, but he didn't want to explain what had happened to Hunter when he had no clue himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to come off as crazy, especially when their work hadn't even begun yet. So he shook it off and turned his attention back to the cello. When he touched its surface again, nothing happened. Relieved, Blaine ran his fingertips along its smooth surface. “It's wonderful, Hunter. You... You have created something truly beautiful here,” he muttered in amazement. Blaine continued to gaze upon the instrument, circling it and drinking in every inch with his eyes._ _

__Hunter laughed lightly at the tender display. “Should I leave you two alone?” he asked playfully._ _

__Blaine wasn't even aware that he had being doing anything embarrassing, so he scoffed,“Oh, don't be ridiculous.”_ _

__“Though I do understand. There is a special bond between a musician and their instrument.”_ _

__Blaine nodded in agreement. “Yes... There is...” He glanced back at the cello at his side and smiled. It felt so odd to him but, since touching it, he felt so drawn to the instrument. The urge to touch it was intense, but not nearly as much as the need to play it. To that end, Blaine picked up the bow that was placed on the stand and turned to look back at Hunter. “May I?”_ _

__At this point Hunter was already sitting down and ready to hear Blaine play, so his reply was an instant nod. “Please, go right ahead,” he granted._ _

__There was nothing left for Blaine to do but play, so he lifted the cello from its stand, took a seat and got himself and it both in the right position. Once he was comfortably seated with the cello between his legs, Blaine brought the bow to the strings. “Do you have any requests?” Blaine asked his audience of one._ _

__Still smiling, Hunter said, “Surprise me.”_ _

__Left without any prompts to go on, Blaine rushed to think of a good song and set to work. His hand guided the bow to slide along the strings to produce a sharp first note. While decent enough, by Blaine's judgement it was still a bit clumsy and he strove to focus. He took a deep breath, held it, and tried again, glad that Hunter was doing nothing to draw attention to himself. Then, without any warning, Blaine's fears were swept away and replaced with a sensation of warmth and security. With the sudden change came the confidence Blaine lacked and his second attempt was much better._ _

__Blaine glanced at Hunter, whose eyes were closed and he was nodding his head to the beat, as though he was moved – but not to tears. The intense need to prove himself to others had Blaine striving to fully throw himself into the performance. He didn't know how, or even why, but playing Hunter's cello felt different somehow, as if it were easier to reach deep into his emotional reservoir while playing. By the time the song was over, Blaine was confused, overjoyed and astounded, all at the same time._ _

__Hunter broke the silence by giving Blaine a hearty round of applause. “That was a good first try, Blaine,” he declared._ _

__While his performance was hardly praise-worthy, Blaine still beamed back at Hunter with bashful pride. “Thank you. I know I have a long way to go, but... Hopefully it's a good start.”_ _

__“That's why you're here, Blaine, to make sure you reach that point,” Hunter responded._ _

__It was an interesting start to what Blaine hoped would be a challenging but enjoyable year. Blaine had no idea what to expect, but now that he'd played the cello that had brought him here, the future didn't seem so foreboding anymore.  
________________________________________________________________________________ _

__“I'm so tired,” Blaine groaned as he collapsed into his usual chair._ _

__His arms felt so heavy and sore that he feared he wouldn't be able to lift them again, and he let out a long sigh as he shifted his body around in an attempt to get comfortable. Who knew that practising the cello could be this strenuous? Blaine had always pegged himself as a hard worker, but he soon discovered that his level of dedication was nowhere near Hunter's. It wasn't that he was over-working Blaine, at least, not to his knowledge. Never once did Blaine utter any words of complaint, nor did he admit that his body was starting to feel the effects of playing so much. He knew it was foolish since he had promised Hunter he would be honest about that. But, above all, Blaine feared becoming a disappointment and he refused to let that to happen because he couldn't go the distance._ _

__So Blaine had powered through the soreness and was determined to just grin and bear it. The reason he could do this wasn't just because of Hunter's expectations, or even his own; his life was beyond tiring, but Blaine was doing something he truly loved and _that_ made all the difference. He should probably go to bed, but that meant he'd need to move, so he was content to sit there for a while yet._ _

__“I know I have no right to complain, but... This is starting to feel like a bit much, even for Hunter,” Blaine muttered._ _

__In the past four weeks, Blaine had come to think of Hunter as a friend. Nothing more than that, but, all things considered, that was for the best. The last thing Blaine needed was to constantly be wondering if Hunter was attracted to him in and, in any case, Blaine was sure Hunter wasn't like that. Even without the chance of romance, Hunter was still enjoyable company -- most of the time anyway. While Hunter had seemingly limitless talent, it soon became clear that he also worked very hard to obtain such perfection in his creations. And Blaine had quickly realized that Hunter used this outlook on life with everything he did, including his partnership with Blaine._ _

__Right away he had found himself with a very full and heavy schedule: he woke at dawn, had breakfast with Hunter, warmed up by reading various books on music, then went on to be under his instructor’s tutelage, playing the same song over and over until he mastered it, then went on to the next. Just when Blaine felt like his arms would fall off, it was time for lunch, and then back to practising for the remainder of the day. Hunter would join him for dinner and, afterwards, Blaine was left to look after his cello to ensure the hard workload hadn't caused any damage._ _

__“I must admit... That Hunter knows what he is doing. I can tell how much I am growing as a musician under his guidance. It's very hard work and most nights I feel so drained that I fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow. Still... I don't want to give up and admit defeat... I finally feel like I am on the right path.”_ _

__Blaine glanced to his side and smiled warmly at his partner in crime, until he realized he was doing it again. “Although... I am talking to a cello... So maybe that is a sign that I am reaching my breaking point,” he said, chuckling awkwardly to himself._ _

__If anyone was there to see him babbling away to a musical instrument, god only knew what they might think. At first Blaine hadn't even realized he was even doing it, chattering to his cello had merely become another habit. While he considered Hunter a friend, the luthier wasn't just there to keep Blaine company, he had his own work to do that kept him busy and, aside from mealtimes, Blaine rarely saw the man._ _

__It wasn't like he expected the cello to speak back to him, or he really would have a reason to worry. So Blaine hadn't put a stop to it and, as the days went by, he found himself feeling oddly comforted by their one-sided conversations. Blaine supposed that speaking his thoughts out loud helped him get things off his chest and looking at his cello when he spoke those thoughts gave him something to focus on._ _

__As soon as Blaine looked over at the cello’s place on its stand, an instant smile formed on his tired face. He had no idea why, but when he talked to it he felt oddly comforted. Blaine was just that lonely, he supposed, and his instruments had been the one thing to stick by him time and time again. Hadn't Hunter said it himself? How there was a special bond between a musician and his instrument?_ _

__“Maybe I should admit to Hunter that I am feeling a little strained? Because I wouldn't want to work so hard only to collapse on stage,” Blaine said, shuddering at the very idea._ _

__He moved his arm up and let out a pained moan from the action. “Oh yes, I really need to,” he grumbled in confirmation._ _

__He would have gone off to find Hunter right away, but he wasn't sure where the lord of the house even was. Hunter was hard to understand; one moment he felt warm and inviting, only for him to change to closed off and secretive the next. Blaine could relate with that, though, because he too had things he had to keep well hidden, even when he still enjoyed the company of others a great deal._ _

__“I suppose living with someone, whether you're in a relationship or not, is far from easy,” Blaine said._ _

__Blaine looked at his cello again and laughed this time, standing up to slowly hobble over to it. He wasn't sure why but he disliked being away from it for very long. He ran a finger down its side absentmindedly, like he often did. The wood almost felt warm to the touch and Blaine spread his hand across it to be sure. “I think it's time for me to go to bed. I'm imagining things,” he mumbled._ _

__Blaine lingered for a moment more before he reluctantly stepped away from the cello and walked out of the study that had become his little oasis. It was a place that Hunter had explained was his, where he could go whenever he needed a moment to himself. Blaine appreciate the kind offer and that he'd allowed Blaine to keep the cello there when his lessons were over._ _

__It was no surprise that the cozy little room had become his favourite spot in the large and lonely mansion. In fact, a number of times Blaine had slept on the chaise lounge in there instead of heading back to his bedroom._ _

__“Till tomorrow, then,” Blaine said to the cello before closing the door behind him._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At breakfast Hunter started out acting like his usual self – he was courteous and engaging, but only to a certain point – until he yet again revealed his unpredictable nature to Blaine. “Blaine, I fear that you are becoming overworked,” Hunter declared.

Blaine, who was just about to chew the piece of toast he'd put in his mouth, quickly swallowed and took a drink of tea to wash it down. “Funnily enough, I was just going to say that myself,” he confessed.

“Of course you were,” Hunter sarcastically assured.

Even when he had planned to bring it up, Blaine wasn't sure what he should do in this instance. If he did admit just how strained he felt, would Hunter start to have second thoughts about choosing him? Would he be sent home like a failure, and without his beloved cello? The thought was too horrible to imagine, leaving him feeling very conflicted. He still didn't want to lie, of course, mainly because Hunter would probably see right through him, but there was no doubt the constant work was wearing him down quickly. “I - I hope I haven't let you down too much,” Blaine muttered sheepishly.

Hunter let out a throaty laugh, ignoring Blaine's look of annoyance. “Oh, Blaine, you are too polite for your own good. You need to stop fretting over what others may think of you and look after yourself. If you did that, then you would have kept your promise to tell me if you had any problems with the pace I've set for you.”

“It's not that bad; I'm fine,” Blaine argued.

Clearly Hunter thought otherwise, judging by his suspicious glare. “I beg to differ. You're acting rather cranky, Blaine, a clear sign that you need more rest,” he challenged.

Blaine in turn countered with. “Can we really afford that though?”

Hunter eyed Blaine, challenging the cellist’s opinion with only his eyes. “I think we have to, Blaine, especially if you're showing signs of strain only four weeks in. This is my fault as much as it is yours. I didn't notice that I was pushing you too hard. Luckily for the both of us, it is still early enough that we can fix our failure to communicate with one another. I actually have some news to tell you that will, coincidentally, give you the chance to take a much needed break from your work,” he explained.

Blaine waited, but Hunter didn't continue and he realized the lord wouldn't until he was asked directly. Apparently Hunter had a love for dramatic pauses. “Which is...?” Blaine urged, albeit as patiently as he could manage to avoid any unnecessary tension.

“That I'll be away for the upcoming weekend. I was going to ask you to join me, but I think in light of what I know now... It would be better if you sit this one out,” Hunter declared.

Blaine let out a long sigh. “You are right, Hunter. I need to look after myself before everything takes a real toll on me.”

Hunter chuckled, “And we wouldn't want that, would we?”

The almost flirtatious tone – which Blaine knew wasn't actually anything of the sort – still caused him to blush. He pushed the embarrassment aside, happy that, for the most part, there hadn't been any awkward moments between them. Still, sometimes it was hard for Blaine to ignore just how dashingly handsome Hunter was. He got the feeling that Hunter used his looks to his advantage on a regular basis, and Blaine couldn't blame him there either. Part of Blaine wished he could accompany Hunter to wherever he was going, but he really did need to rest.

His meal finish, Hunter wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before smiling charmingly at Blaine. “I trust you will take care of yourself while I'm away, because I will not be here to ensure you take it easy,” Hunter said.

Normally, Blaine would never roll his eyes nearly as often as he had started to around Hunter, but the young lord had insisted they do away with the formalities. That suited Blaine just fine; it was a nice change from the stiff atmosphere he had grown used to back home, or even at school. So the eye roll he gave Hunter in response was made without worry. “You are acting like I am a child who cannot be left alone, Hunter,” he pointed out.

In the past three weeks, Hunter had proven how he greatly enjoyed when Blaine got catty and Blaine had to wonder if the lord were starting to provoke him on purpose and this time was no different. He laughed at Blaine, shaking his head in amusement before he cleared his throat and his look became more serious. He leaned forward on the table, as if he wanted to get closer to Blaine without standing up. “I need you to promise me one thing, Blaine...” he said softly.

Blaine blinked, enthralled by the pleasant lull of Hunter's voice. “What do you want me to promise?” 

“I understand that you will still need to practice and I agree that you should. But I want you promise me that you won't play your cello at night, Blaine.”

“I promise, Hunter, I won't touch my cello at night,” Blaine repeated, as if on command.

Content, Hunter nodded in approval. “Good. Then I won't have it locked up after dark,” he said with a smirk.

This time Blaine wasn't sure if Hunter was joking or not, though he hoped he was. Instead of asking to be sure, Blaine smiled at him before turning his attention back to his own meal. He was quite confident that he could rest his aching bones but still make some progress during the daytime. Before taking his leave, Hunter explained how none of Blaine's instructors would come for the weekend at all, leaving him free to set his own pace after he promised that he would recognize his limits and make sure not to cross them.

Blaine quickly promised Hunter that he wouldn't ignore his well being this time, because it wasn't just his future riding on the outcome of this competition, but Hunter's as well.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Recreation was something Blaine hadn't really had the time to experience before today and, so far, he wasn't altogether that sold on it. While he did enjoy getting the chance to put his feet up and not have to please anyone, the novelty was wearing off quickly. He knew what the problem was though; he was bored. _'And lonely,'_ Blaine thought.

For whatever reason, the staff at the mansion acted so impersonal around Blaine that it was like they weren't even there at all. He understood that there was the matter of proper etiquette between the different classes, especially servant to employer, but this was going a bit far. They were polite, but only spoke when spoken too and their responses were vague at best. After his last attempt to at least become a little more familiar with the four servants who worked at the mansion failed, Blaine decided to give up trying.

At least when it came to his health things were far brighter. Hunter had hired a masseuse to come over in the morning to see to Blaine's sore muscles, and the result was a release from the stiff tension in Blaine's body, leaving him feeling loose and relaxed. With his body renewed, Blaine decided to refuel his soul next and did this through some light reading. Hunter's library was quite impressive and it felt nice to have the opportunity to read for pleasure for once.

Blaine didn't want to eat alone in the big dining hall, so he'd decided to have his lunch in his private study. As soon as Blaine entered the room he felt better and, upon looking at his cello in its usual spot, he even smiled.

“Oh, what an uneventful day I am having,” Blaine sighed as he took a seat.

He ate his meal in silence, and, once finished, wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Aside from work, there wasn't much to do. That was his whole problem. Blaine looked toward his cello and a light smile spread across his face. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play for a while, just for my personal enjoyment,” he said.

Playing his cello had quickly become the highlight of his day. Whenever Blaine played, it filled him with a wonderful feeling of warmth and, dare he think it, love. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from from or why they were happening, but he was grateful for them. It made the struggle worthwhile in the end, and it reminded him of why he'd chosen this path in the first place: Blaine loved music. He loved to perform and he wanted to touch others and help inspire them to do great things, too. Such a dream might be more than a little far-fetched, but Blaine still longed for it.

Blaine stood up from his chair to gently lift his cello and settled himself down with it between his legs. He took a few moments to re-familiarize himself with its contoured shape, running his hands down the smooth surface.

“I am going to play something no one else has ever heard before,” Blaine said, “A composition I'm working on but am still too afraid to let anyone hear,” he added absentmindedly.

The piece in question was still a work in progress, so Blaine's first attempts at playing it were clumsy at best. But he kept at it, slowly working his craft and perfecting the sound and pitch of his music, fine-tuning it until everything came together. Time flew by and when Blaine finally stopped long enough to catch his bearings, he realized it was almost dusk. Blaine leaned his head back to rest his neck against the back of the chair. “Wow... Where did the day go, huh?” he muttered tiredly.

He stood carefully, putting his cello back in its rightful spot before he set to gently stretching his body to fight off any returning stiffness. When the act was done, Blaine looked back at his cello. Maybe he could give it one last try. “I need to keep my promise to Hunter.”

He had a vow to keep, so Blaine obediently left the room without any seconds thoughts. He stepped inside his bedroom to discover his dinner was waiting for him and, as always, the food was delicious and Blaine had no trouble finishing every morsel. A glance at the grandfather clock in the room showed that it was even later than he had originally thought. He'd spent seven hours in his study, playing his cello and working on his original piece and yet, he wished he could go back to that. But his promise to Hunter kept the temptation at bay, so he changed into his night attire and crawled into bed.

Tucked under the covers, Blaine did his best to quiet his mind so he could fall asleep. He was rather tired, or at least he should be at this hour. Yet as he lay there silently, sleep continued to evade him for hours and hours. Finally, he couldn't take his constant tossing and turning anymore and sat up with a frown and a frustrated groan. How was he supposed to get enough rest if his body wouldn't cooperate with him? Would Hunter even believe such an excuse? 

Blaine threw the covers back and got out of bed altogether. Fine. If his mind was too active to allow him to sleep, then he would just have to give it something to do. He still refused to go back and play his cello, though, and that left him pondering what he could do instead.

Then, after a moment’s thought, Blaine got an idea. Hunter had made it clear that Blaine was free to go where he pleased in the mansion. There was no place in it that was forbidden to him, and yet, since his arrival, Blaine had only seen a small portion of the immense manor. Now was his chance to truly explore it and the idea left him feeling almost giddy.

First he dressed himself in something better suited for a nighttime stroll, going with a loose fitting pair of black slacks and a simple white button up shirt with the three top buttons left undone. It was comfortable enough that Blaine felt relaxed, but if he ran into any of the servants, he wouldn't feel embarrassingly under dressed. Then again, he wasn't sure if anyone aside from himself would be up and about at this hour anyway.

With no real goal in mind, Blaine stepped out into the hallway and just let himself wander about. It was too dark to see much detail but he didn't mind. He needed a bit of excitement in his life, however mundane it might be. So he tread onwards, opening doors to rooms and stepping inside the ones that were unlocked.

None of those rooms were very exciting and Blaine was soon back out in the hallway, aimlessly walking through the empty mansion. All was quiet. Right when Blaine was about to give up and return to his room, he heard something -- the faint of sound of music, coming from somewhere off in the distance. Blaine’s dulled awareness perked up. Where was it coming from? He blindly searched for the source, racing down the hall and turning corners until he finally found the place he was looking for. As soon as he set foot into the space, he realized where he was. This was the grand entrance where a beautiful staircase lead to the upstairs wing, and Blaine could make out the music a lot better now as he realized someone was singing softly. He froze in the doorway, afraid that he would scare whoever was singing away.

Blaine looked upward to see a figure at the top of the stairs. They were hard to make out in the darkness but, whoever it was, he didn't recognize the voice.

_Hapless doom of woman happy in betrothing,  
Beauty passes like a breath and love is lost in loathing_

The singer's identity might still be unknown, but Blaine did recognize the song. It was 'Queen Mary's Song' by Edward Elgar. The lyrics were softly sung but the lack of power did nothing to ruin the performance. It suited the tune very well actually, even without any musical backup. The moment he laid eyes upon the person who was singing so beautifully, he was utterly captivated. 

Transfixed, Blaine inched closer to the staircase, his eyes never leaving the figure ahead. Slowly details became apparent: the singer was male and looked to be close to Blaine's own age. It was still hard to make him out properly, but Blaine was too focused on his singing to care much anyway. He crept forward. Step after step, he climbed the stairs, slowly so that he wouldn't alert the young singer to his presence.

He was halfway up the winding staircase before he could get a good look at the singer. The young man was leaning on the railing with his back pressed against it, reclining. His left forearm was stretched out to grasp the edge of the rail, and even his dark profile was enough to take Blaine's breath away. _'He's stunning,'_ Blaine thought in awe. But however attractive he might be, nothing could outshine the angelic sound of his voice. Blaine had never heard anything so beautiful before; so moving. That captivating voice called to him, reaching down to the depths of his soul, pulling at him, driving him forward despite his fear of scaring him off. Who was this man? Why was he here and why hadn't Blaine seem him before? He had to know; had to speak with him, even if just so he could prove that he was real.

When the song finally ended, Blaine became aware of his body once more and that he was standing at the top of the stairs now. Before he could think of what to do next, the young man he'd been intently watching suddenly turned his head to look right at him. Blaine's entire body froze. Oh no. He was caught.

But the young man didn't panic. If anything, he actually looked please to find Blaine there. “Hello there,” the boy spoke. “And who might you be?”

The only thing Blaine could manage at first sounded nothing like actual words. He couldn't help it, not when hearing such a enchanting voice address him directly was rendering him dumbstruck. “I'm... Uh...” he stammered. Good lord, he was becoming so flustered he couldn't remember his own name! He needed to say something before he made a complete fool of himself, or worse, scared his angel away. “...A friend!” Blaine nearly squawked, immediately cringing at the sound of his own voice.

Amazingly, the young man actually smiled at Blaine's reaction. “I could use one of those,” he admitted quietly.

Though hardly inviting, Blaine swore the young man was pleased to see him, and that gave him enough courage to keep their conversation going. “I'm Blaine.”

While he made no attempts to offer his hand in greeting, the youth showed no resistance in giving Blaine his name in return. “Kurt,” he replied softly.

“It's nice to meet you, Kurt,” Blaine gushed, the name rolling off his tongue with ease.

Kurt giggled at him; thoroughly charmed and equally smitten – or so Blaine liked to think anyway. “Likewise,” Kurt said flirtatiously.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. He normally wasn't so bashful, but, then again, he'd never met anyone like Kurt before, either. Just the sight of him had Blaine becoming hopelessly tongue tied. _'Come on, Blaine! You need to say something. Anything!'_ his inner voice shouted at him. Finally, Blaine said the first thing that popped into his mind. “You have a lovely singing voice.”

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at Blaine, and the coy smile that followed was enough to win Blaine over entirely. “Thank you, Blaine, it's very sweet of you to say so,” he replied warmly.

There was something in the tone of Kurt's voice that sounded almost personal to him, and perhaps even intimate. The way Kurt was speaking to Blaine, who was not only someone he had just met but had snuck up on, made it seem like the two had known each other for much longer than just a few minutes. When he heard Kurt say his name, it made his whole body tingle with fluttery delight. He normally wasn't so prone to making such a boyish fool of himself, but Kurt was _that_ magical, and his appearance was equally as stunning. But taking the appropriate time to assess and go over every single one of Kurt's eye-pleasing features would have to wait. At the moment, he needed to pay more attention to what he was saying. That was still easier said than done, especially as Kurt continued to stare at him with those sparkling eyes of his – which he soon discovered, were a striking blue.

“Well, it is the truth,” Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt laughed, “Your words, not mine.”

Blaine could still hardly believe this was happening. Was Kurt even real? He couldn't shake the feeling that they knew each other somehow. “Have we...” Blaine began, pausing to see if Kurt tensed at the idea of him asking a question, but so far his stance remained casual. “...Have we met before?” he managed to finish.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and eyed Blaine suspiciously, though his friendly smile was still firmly in place. “I don't think so. If we had, then I think I would remember meeting someone like you.”

As much as Blaine was enjoying Kurt's playfulness, there were too many questions for him to simply let the matter go. He doubted Hunter would like to hear how, instead of interrogating a possible intruder, Blaine just ended up flirting with him instead. “All right,” Blaine commented. _'Here goes,'_ he thought to himself for encouragement. “Then... Who are you, exactly? And why haven't I seen you before?”

Nothing Blaine had said was any reason for alarm, and yet Kurt immediately back away from him. His body language was suddenly tense and his eyes darted back and forth nervously. Blaine instantly regretting his actions and, in his attempts at putting enough distance between them for Kurt to feel less threatened, he forgot the stairwell directly behind him. In a blink of an eye, Blaine lost his balance and would have fallen if it weren't for Kurt's quick reflexes. The young man reached out to catch Blaine's arm, stopping him from toppling backwards and pulling enough that he got his balance back. Once upright and with his feet under him once again, Blaine blinked at Kurt in surprise. “Thank you,” he murmured sheepishly. “You saved my life,” he breathed.

Kurt let out a throaty laugh and scoffed, “Oh it was hardly that.” 

“You don't know that for sure! What if I had hit my head? Or worse, what if I had injured my hands?!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt eyed him curiously. “Pardon?” he said in a cute french accent.

Blaine blushed at Kurt as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. “I'm a cellist. It's why I'm staying here actually.” 

“So that means you're a fellow musician.” 

No matter how quickly his attraction for Kurt was developing, Blaine wouldn't allow the evasive young man to change the subject. “I am in your debt, Kurt. What can I do to return the favour?”

Kurt bit his bottom lip, unaware of how sensual he looked, and turned away without any warning. Blaine made no protest over his unexpected withdrawal, because he feared any coaxing on his part would only push Kurt further away. Whatever he was hiding from Blaine, it was serious enough for him to look utterly vulnerable and scared, and it made Blaine’s heart ache at the sight of him. The sudden urge to sweep Kurt up in his arms and hold him close was almost overwhelming. He did nothing of the sort, though, because even he had that much sense.

“Are you in some sort of danger?” Blaine asked.

Kurt dramatically whirled around to purse his lips at Blaine in alarm. “No!” he snapped, and Blaine jerked back, hands held in front of him placatingly. “It's not anything like that... At least... Not exactly,” he muttered nervously. 

It was obvious to Blaine that asking too many questions was getting him no where and, despite the possible danger, he really didn't want Kurt to leave. “I'm sorry -”

But Kurt interrupted him, shaking his head adamantly “- No, I'm the one who's sorry. I mean… I am the one who you know nothing about... So asking who I am isn't anything to apologize for,” he pointed out.

Did that mean Kurt already knew more about him than he let on, or was that just a slip of the tongue? “What would you like in return, Kurt? I _do_ owe you,” he said.

Relief washed over Kurt’s face even as he kept his apprehensive gaze on Blaine, until he finally pushed himself into voicing his wish. “Will you... Stay with me for a while? Just to talk? I find myself missing human contact far too much,” Kurt whispered.

It was such a simple request and yet all it took was for Blaine to look into Kurt's woeful eyes and he was lost. It didn't matter what his reasons were, in that moment Blaine needed to stay just as badly as Kurt wanted him to. He wanted to talk to Kurt, to spend time with him, to learn everything he could about this wonderful boy who had captured his heart just by the sound of his voice. Blaine gulped. Did this mean he was falling love?

“Blaine?” Kurt unsteady voice called out.

Blaine really needed to be more aware of others, or else he would have realized that stalling in this instance, even to think, was the worst thing he could do. Kurt had obviously taken his long pause as rejection and Blaine was forced to watch him withdraw even farther behind his emotional barriers. “I'm so sorry, Kurt! I let my minder wander! I would love to stay with you. Nothing would make me happier!”

It wasn't long before Blaine's exuberance won Kurt over and soon he was giggling away at his adorable flailing. But even then, Kurt's smile wavered. Trust, it seemed, was no easy feat for him. “What if I can't tell you very much about myself? Is your answer still yes?” Kurt said.

This time Blaine didn't stop to think, he just smiled at Kurt warmly. “My answer is still the same. I'm sure you have your reasons. I trust you.”

Kurt looked like he was about to cry and bit down on his quivering lip. “Why?” he breathed.

Blaine's smile widened. “I'm not sure. I just do. Maybe if we spend some time together, I might understand why exactly,” he replied softly.

The fear of rejection in Kurt's eyes was difficult for Blaine to watch, but he couldn't push Kurt too hard to accept his sincerity. He knew nothing about Kurt and what he might have been through, so all he could do was wait as he decided.

“I trust you too, Blaine,” Kurt whispered softly. “It might not seem like it right now... But I really do. So please stay, just for a few hours... That's all I'm asking for.” 

If Kurt had asked him to stay with him for the rest of his life, Blaine would have said yes just as eagerly. When was the last time someone had wanted to be with him, not to hear his music but to just spend time with him? It would be so easy for Blaine to fall hopelessly in love with this boy, but he couldn't allow himself to think like that. No matter how magical Kurt might seem, no matter how pretty his voice was or how handsome he looked, they had just met. Blaine trusted him, but he couldn't put that much pressure on their budding friendship. “I'd like that, Kurt,” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded in approval and gestured for Blaine to follow him over to the bench along the back wall. Kurt took a seat and patted the spot beside him and Blaine giddily strolled over and sat down. As much as they were enjoying themselves, it still felt a little awkward (considering they had just met only minutes before), but Blaine managed to ignore it for the most part.

“So how long have you known you wanted to be a musician?” Kurt began.

Music was a very good (and safe) topic to start with and it was something Blaine could ramble on and on about for a very long while. “Since as long as I can remember. I've always loved music. My parents noticed it right away and they encouraged it as well. I started taking piano lessons when I was four and it built from there. Though I finally realized my true love was the cello when I was, oh, around eight years old,” Blaine babbled.

“You heard music's call that young, huh?” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. “Yes, and it shaped and guided my whole life. I've always wanted to be a musician; there was no other choice for me. It's hard to explain what it feels like when I play... It just... Takes me over.”

Kurt softly murmured, “It _is_ a wonderful feeling... Isn't it?”

“Words cannot describe it, so I won't even try,” Blaine declared. He paused to make sure Kurt was fine with the conversation before he continued. When he saw nothing but encouragement on Kurt's handsome face, he decided it would be okay to ask a harmless question. “I supposed it's similar for you when you sing?”

Kurt's far off dreamy look changed every so lightly to show mild surprise, but it lasted only for a moment. “You have no idea. That's why you were able to sneak up on me so easily. When I sing, everything else blurs into nothingness. I become utterly lost in the music. Which is why I don't like to sing in front of other people... It leaves me feeling too exposed,” he admitted.

“I've felt like that before myself,” Blaine said.

Kurt eyed him warily, though he was still smiling. “Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Not at all,” Blaine tutted. “It's true that I've never had much trouble when it comes to performing in front of others. But that doesn't mean that I don't struggle with containing my emotions while I play. The cello especially. I just, as you said, lose myself to the music and nothing else around me matters. Whenever I manage to play my heart out -- I mean _really_ let myself become exposed in that way -- it is _so_ intense. But those are the times when I think my musical ability is at its best, when I leave myself so unhinged,” he explained.

There were tears in Kurt's eyes and he took a long shuddering breath before wiping them away. “I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm getting so emotional,” he wept.

Blaine grinned at him. Oh he was so utterly smitten with this boy, there was just no helping it. “I think I may know...” he offered.

“Do you ever plan on telling me?” Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “So much for me trying to set the mood... But I'll still indulge you,” he flirted back. “It means you're a true musician, Kurt. You sing because you love to. Not to advance yourself in society. The fact that you dislike singing in front of others, but still throw your heart into your performance... Is truly wonderful. I wish there were more people out there like that.”

Kurt slowly reached out his hand to touch Blaine's and Blaine felt a sudden spark that was oddly familiar to him. Kurt must have felt something, too, because his eyes widened before his cheeks flushed red. Whatever it was, neither boy wanted to ruin the tender moment by acknowledging it.

“I'm glad that when someone did hear me sing, it was you, Blaine. I believe we're kindred spirits of a sort...” Kurt began. “...Fellow musicians of the heart,” he added to sound less personal.

It was hard for Blaine to stop himself from reaching up to stroke Kurt's cheek. He felt like he was falling in love with him and, to his amazement, he wasn't afraid of that. Instead he toned it down enough to smile lovingly at Kurt, hoping he wouldn't shy away from the show of affection. “I'm so glad we've met, Kurt,” he whispered. “I feel like my soul has been waiting to meet you.”

Kurt's dropped his hand and pulled it away from Blaine's. It had served Blaine right for acting so personal with someone he had just met and still knew next to nothing about.

Blaine sighed, “I'm sorry. I'm acting too forward.”

Kurt hesitated but he was finally able to look Blaine in the eye again and he rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “It's not that... I just... I cannot give into these new emotions you're causing in me. I wish I could say everything that is in my heart... But my life is not my own to give,” he struggled to explain.

What did that even mean? Was he insinuating that he was an actual slave to someone, or did he mean something far less sinister? Perhaps he was betrothed to a girl who he could never love but was forced to commit his life to? If not that, then Kurt might have meant his life had no room for romance of any sort. There were too many unknown variables, too many missing facts for Blaine to come up with any solid theories. All he knew was that he wished he could protect Kurt from whatever was holding him back emotionally.

“Is there anything I can do?” Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. “You are already doing so much, Blaine, by just spending time with me,” he assured.

That was enough for Blaine to let his many questions drop and just focus on enjoying Kurt's splendid company. He tried his best to keep their conversation light and pleasurable and his reward was for Kurt to become playful once more. Flirting had never been something Blaine had gotten to experience, but when Kurt was his partner, the witty remarks kept coming. The pair talked about a great deal of things, from their shared love of music to how they both loved to read. Even when Kurt wasn't telling much about himself, Blaine felt like he was getting to know him better regardless. So what if he didn't know where Kurt came from, or why he was in the mansion at night? He was still learning things about Kurt, like the fact that he was an artistic individual with many of the same hopes and dreams as him.

But as much as he was enjoying their playful banter, Blaine was still a human being, and one who had gotten very little sleep, at that. So right when he planned to tease Kurt a little, he ended up letting out a loud yawn instead.

Kurt glanced out at the window and his body went rigid but he quickly calmed himself back down. “Poor Blaine; I'm afraid I've kept you up far too late with my caterwauling,” he observed teasingly.

Blaine was about to protest that he was fine, but all he did when he opened his mouth was yawn again. “Curse my body’s need for sleep,” he grumbled.

Kurt's musical laughter filled his ears, and it was enough to revive his tired spirit... But his body was another matter.

“I guess it's time for you to go to sleep,” Kurt said.

Blaine pouted. “I don't want to go yet. The night's still young.”

“The night is almost over, Blaine, and your cranky state only proves that you need to go to bed,” Kurt chimed.

He was right, of course, as much as Blaine hated to admit it. The trouble was, if he went to sleep would he wake up the next morning to find out everything had been a dream? No. Kurt was too real for even his vivid imagination to create. “Please tell me I'll get to see you again?” he asked desperately.

The look of remorse Kurt gave him in reply was more than concerning. Just what was he hiding from Blaine, and why?

Kurt glanced at the window and the realization that dawn was only a short while away seemed to spur him forward. He stood up from the bench and offered his hand to Blaine, who took it and was pulled up beside him. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders for a moment, as if trying to signify just how much Blaine's friendship meant to him. “I cannot promise you anything, Blaine, but I will try... I really will,” he said.

His promise would have to be enough for Blaine, because he couldn't bare to ask Kurt for anything else. So he smiled at Kurt, complete with affectionate heart eyes and allowed one final moment in his company before he would let him go. “Then, ‘til next we meet, Kurt,” he whispered.

Kurt smiled at him before it slowly began to waver. “I have no right to ask you... But I need you to promise me something, Blaine. I need you to be safe. Can you do that for me, please?” he pleaded.

“I'd do anything for you, Kurt,” Blaine said.

The ease that Blaine would so willingly offer his heart to Kurt touched him deeply and he clearly had trouble keeping his own feelings at bay. He managed to, once he took a moment to recollect himself and, even then, he had to put a short distance between them. “You cannot tell anyone about tonight, not even Hunter,” Kurt explained.

Blaine eyes widened. “How do you know Hu -” he began but quickly trailed off when Kurt showed signs of breaking under the strain.

“I can't tell you that, either. Don't ask anyone here about me. I know you want to know why... But there's nothing I can do about it. I simply cannot tell you my reasons... I'm sorry,” Kurt stuttered as fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

Before he could stop himself, Blaine rushed forward to hug Kurt, who didn't push him away and, instead, seemed to melt into his warm embrace. The wonderful moment didn't last for very long and Kurt was the first to pull away, but at least he was no longer crying. He took another step backwards, glancing at the doorway behind him. “I have to go, Blaine,” he said.

“I know,” Blaine replied.

“I honestly will miss you.”

“So will I, but we'll see each other again.”

“I told you... I don't know if that will be possible, Blaine. It might be months from now if it happens at all,” Kurt said.

Blaine grinned cheekily at Kurt, even when conflicting emotions raged inside him. He was also tired, so very worn out, both physically and emotionally. “Trust me, Kurt, meetings like this happen for a reason. It will not be easy, but I shall strive to be patient.”

Kurt's final gift to Blaine was the warmest, most wonderful smile he had ever seen. Gosh he was so breathtaking, so full of life.“Goodnight, Kurt,” he said in closing.

“Sleep tight, Blaine,” Kurt whispered before he suddenly bolted out of the room without warning and was gone.

And, like that, Blaine was alone again and his life felt more empty than ever before. His whole being felt like sighing and if he weren't so tired, he might have tried to. But all he could manage was to stumble his way back to his room and fall on the bed with a _thump._ If the world was kind to him, maybe he'd dream about Kurt, just to help him survive the wait until he could see him again.

And he would see Kurt again. He had to.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Blaine slept like the dead well into the afternoon and, when he finally awoke, Blaine was ravenous. Fortunately for him, there was a warm breakfast waiting for him in his room. He was still too groggy to think about how the staff were hardly ever seen and sat down to his meal. Once enough food was consumed for his brain to begin to function properly, he was finally able to grasp the two thoughts that had been repeating in his brain over and over. _'It wasn't a dream. Kurt's real.'_ He was sure of it. After all, he was still dressed in his slacks and white dress shirt from last night rather than his usual night attire. Then there was the fact that he was so tired after staying up the whole night. So all of this, and, of course, the lingering impression Kurt had left since their meeting, was more than enough to convince Blaine completely that it had been real.

With his breakfast finished, Blaine was just about to dress himself when there was a light knock on the door. Blaine froze. Was that Kurt? “Come in,” he called out anxiously.

It wasn't Kurt but Hunter's head butler, who informed him that he had drawn the young cellist a warm bath. That sounded very good to Blaine, so he followed the man out of his room. At Blaine's insistence, he finally was allowed to disrobe and enter the bath without any help and was left alone to soak. Blaine rested the back of his head against the tall rim of the large brass tub and sighed.

He let the hot water soothe the remaining stiffness in his body as he took a moment to organize his many thoughts. Yes, Kurt was real. He still knew next to nothing about who he was and yet, it didn't matter. Well, yes, of course it did, but Blaine was fine to put those many questions aside for the time being. Besides, he'd much rather focus on the things he _did_ know about Kurt anyway. He had nothing to go on persay, but right from the start, Blaine swore Kurt was like him – in the most personal way. From his obvious flirting to the affectionate way he had looked at him during their time together, Blaine highly doubted he was misreading Kurt's intent. Their connection went beyond friendship and, already, was turning into something romantic.

While Blaine had finally learned to accept his attraction to the male gender, he never thought he would get the chance to act on it. Yet what he felt for Kurt -- or was starting to feel, at least -- went beyond mere physical attraction (or a silly crush). Blaine had never been in love before, so it was hard to know for certain if his feelings ran that deep. Even if they didn't, then it was only a matter of time before it reached that point.

Blaine still faithfully believed that he would see Kurt again, he just didn't know when. Why couldn't Kurt make any real promises? What was he hiding and why? Blaine dunked his head under the water, wishing it would wash his troubles away. He rose back up and wiped the water running down his face away from his eyes. He frowned; his skin was starting to prune. “No more brooding, Blaine, that will get you no where,” he muttered as he got out of the tub.

This was hardly the first time Blaine had been faced with an issue he couldn't share with anyone, so he knew what he needed. Music. He hurried off to his study next, right to his cello and he lifted it up so he could sit down and play his heart out. He quickly threw himself and all of his emotions into his music and it soon began to quiet his overactive mind. At least at first. Three songs later and Kurt and who he could be disrupted Blaine's normally solid focus. Midway into the fourth song, Blaine suddenly stopped his movements. “He said he isn't in any real danger... But if that's true, then why the need to be so secretive?” Blaine muttered outloud.

Blaine frowned when he realized he had stopped playing and tried to finish the song without any more interruptions -- to no avail. “If Kurt's life isn't his own, who does it belong to?” Not Hunter. It couldn't. The very idea that Kurt was Hunter's prisoner was ludicrous. If Hunter had a boy stashed in his mansion, he wouldn't leave him to roam the halls while he was gone. It made no sense and Blaine was happy to toss the notion aside without a second thought.

“Perhaps he’s a local who decided to explore the mansion?” Blaine said.

That theory sounded far more believable, except for the fact that there were no villages – or homes, for that matter – for miles. He was back to square one, then. Fabulous. What Blaine needed to do was focus on the positive, because meeting Kurt had been just that: a good thing. Now he had a new friend, a kindred spirit, who he could share things with that he never could before. He trusted Kurt, and trusted the bond forming between them. There was nothing left for him to do but keep his promise to Kurt, focus on his music, and wait.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Hunter returned later that evening and found Blaine in his study, playing his cello, and doing a very good job of it, too. He waited until Blaine finished the song to bring attention to himself by giving the cellist a light round of applause. “I thought you were supposed to take it easy, Blaine,” he said.

Blaine looked up and smiled at him, a little too much for it to appear completely genuine. “I am taking it easy, Hunter. I slept in today and made sure to take appropriate breaks to rest. In fact, that was my last song of the night,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I'm glad to see your usual wit is still there. That's a good sign, at least,” Hunter remarked.

“I'm doing very well, thank you, and I know better than to push myself too far now. I am sorry to have worried you, Hunter, and trust me, it won't happen again.”

Hunter laughed and actually went so far as to pat him on the shoulder. “Oh, Blaine, stop being so dramatic. It wasn't like your life was in danger. You kept the truth from me, but you managed to fix the problem mostly on your own. I did tell you the task would be challenging, so really, this outcome... Isn't that surprising.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Hunter curiously. It was impossible to figure him out sometimes. “I'm surprised you remained so calm, honestly. Your whole future as a luthier is at stake with this competition,” he admitted.

“Lucky for you, or rather, us, it is still early yet. If this had happened a week before the performance, rest assured, you would see what my darker side is like,” Hunter alluded.

What did that even mean? Was Hunter giving Blaine some sort of warning? If that were so, Blaine was almost offended. On the off chance that he was wrong, he made no comment and just nodded absentmindedly. He stood up to carefully put his cello away and smiled at it for a moment. “You've created something truly amazing, Hunter, and I want the whole world to know.”

Hunter grinned back at Blaine, nodding in approval. “Just so you know, Blaine, win or lose, the cello is yours. It shall be your payment for the past year. If we win, then you will need it to play for the foreseeable future anyway, with all the invitations we shall both receive. But if we lose, it won't be because of your inability to play the cello well enough... It will just mean I haven't managed to create perfection just yet. So I will strive to keep trying and start anew,” Hunter explained.

The casual announcement hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. He had no idea Hunter would actually give him the cello, even if they lost the competition. Such generosity touched Blaine to his very core and made him that much more determined to win. “I might doubt my ability from time to time... And obviously, I still have much to learn. But even at the risk of sounding, well, silly... Whatever the results... I will not fail you,” he breathed.

Hunter burst out laughing, ruining the near-tender scene. His continued hysterics made Blaine regret trying at all to convey his honest feelings to Hunter.

“Your instincts were right, Blaine, you sound ridiculous... But then... That is part of your charm.”

Meeting Kurt was making one thing clear, Hunter, and all of his apparent charm, wasn't as great as the young lord thought. While Kurt felt so real to Blaine, Hunter in comparison felt almost superficial. There was more to getting people to like you than just smiling and giving flattering comments; you needed to mean it. The one thing Blaine didn't doubt about Hunter was his desire to show the world his worth, and Blaine shared that trait. None of this meant that Blaine would go back on his word, though. He understood why sometimes you couldn't be honest with yourself – or others. Whatever Hunter's reasons where, Blaine didn't think they were bad.

“I think I'll retire for the night,” Blaine said as he turned toward the door.

“I'll leave you, then, and we'll see each other at breakfast,” Hunter replied.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Another three weeks flew by and nothing; no sign of Kurt whatsoever. No matter how much Blaine had tried to prepare himself for such an outcome, he was growing more concerned with every new day. The next time Kurt did appear, Blaine would need some answers, because his heart couldn't take much more at this rate.

The resuming of his regular schedule had helped pass the time but, throughout the last few weeks, Kurt was never far from his thoughts. He missed him so goddamn much. One of Blaine's worst fears was that he would forget the sound of Kurt’s voice… Forget how it felt to be in his company, how it had felt to hold him. How long would it take before Kurt was only a vague memory?

To make matters worse, Blaine's day hadn't gone very well. Hunter, for whatever reason, kept antagonizing him at dinner. Blaine wasn't the only one who needed a good tension release, it seemed. The trouble was, there wasn't anyway for him to get what was bothering him off of his chest, not without breaking his promise to Kurt. In the end, he'd decided to call it an early night, because he had barely stopped himself from shouting at Hunter before he'd taken his leave.

He stormed back into his room, feeling quite hot and bothered, and not in a good way. Blaine swore the near-fight was not his doing. What in the world did Hunter expect of him? He was still human, after all. Not some new wonder boy who could create the most beautiful sounding music without even trying. What had really stung, though, were Hunter's words at dinner, when he'd actually gone and said, 'You are so naive, Blaine. Such a child.'

“Being young and inexperienced is not the same thing, Hunter!” Blaine muttered angrily to himself. If only he'd had the nerve to say that to the arrogant man's face instead of to himself hours later.

Blaine was too wound up to go to bed just yet, so he allowed himself to pace back and forth in the hopes of burning off some of his anger. Playing his cello in his current state wasn't an option, because he refused to risk damaging it. He'd already had to live through yesterday when he'd accidentally dropped it on the floor. To his relief there was no visible damage, but he’d still felt guilty about it, even when Hunter told him not to worry so much.

“You think he would be more concerned about what he calls 'his finest creation'!” Blaine spat.

In his frustration at _everything,_ Blaine didn't hear the light tap at the window, not until a louder thud soon followed it.

“What in the world?” Blaine muttered, annoyed that his brooding was being interrupted.

He stormed over to the window, pulled the drapes aside, and squinted outside to see what was going on. It turned out not to be hard to locate the source, because the moonlight of the sky lit the ground below quite well. Blaine's heart skipped a beat. It was Kurt! Blaine barely managed to calm himself down enough to open the window.

“Kurt! Please tell me it's you!” Blaine called down below.

Kurt beamed back at Blaine, like his sudden appearance was nothing out of the blue. “Were you expecting someone else?” he teased.

Three weeks apart hadn't lessened the giddy feeling Blaine felt when he got the chance to flirt with Kurt, and he was eager to let their playful banter resume. He still felt more than a little abandoned (whatever Kurt's reasons were) but bringing that up was out of the question. Still, as happy as Blaine was to see him – the understatement of the world – Kurt needed to learn he wasn't so easily swayed. “No. Luckily for you, Kurt.”

“I thought appearing at your bedroom door was pretty ingenious of me,” Kurt countered.

Acting coy wasn't so easy when Kurt was involved and, really, what was the point in trying to resist him at all? There was none, so Blaine laughed heartily at the witty remark and leaned further on the windowsill. “It _is_ rather romantic,” Blaine said.

“Come down and join me, Blaine! I'm oh so lonely down here!”

He bit his lip to keep himself from shouting back a very overzealous yes in reply. As much as he wanted rush down to be with Kurt, there was still the matter of safety. “Are you sure? What if we get caught together?”

“That won't happen. Hunter is off entertaining a lady friend of his tonight. So he's not here to discover us and the staff were given the night off, too,” Kurt explained.

Blaine frowned. “How do you even know all that?”

Of course Kurt didn't even bother to acknowledge the question. Instead he placed his hands behind his back and started to sway from side to side. It would be so easy for Blaine to become angry at Kurt's side-stepping, and yet he knew it was pointless to resent him.

“Don't you want to join me for a romantic moonlight stroll, Blaine?” Kurt chimed.

“Do I ever! Wait right there; I'll be down in a moment,” Blaine responded excitedly.

“Make sure you put on a jacket! We wouldn't want you to catch a chill!”

Blaine rolled his eyes at the attempts to coddle him but he did quickly grab a sweater out of his wardrobe and threw it over his head as he raced out of his room. His quick footsteps broke the silence of the empty hallway. Soon he made it outside and actually ran toward the area right outside of his bedroom. The minute he cleared the corner he saw Kurt, who was right where Blaine had left him. He strolled toward Kurt, taking his time to reach him, watching him with heart eyes as he closed the gap between them. There was so much he wanted to say. Telling Kurt everything that was in Blaine's heart would take too much time, so he would start off with something simple. “It's good to see you,” Blaine told Kurt softly.

“I'm sorry the wait was so long,” Kurt began.

“You don't need to apologize,” Blaine said. “Just tell me that you're happy to see me too.”

“I'm happy to see you, Blaine,” Kurt confirmed. “More than you could ever know.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

Kurt laughed, wiping a single tear from his eyes. He beamed at Blaine and took a moment to recollect himself before holding his hand out. “Shall we then?”

Blaine took Kurt's hand and the pair laced their fingers together as they started to walk side by side. He noticed how close Kurt was keeping to him. Just the idea of being so near a boy, who was there because he wanted to be, was incredible. When that boy was Kurt, someone who Blaine felt so connected to already, his mind could barely comprehend it.

“It's such a beautiful night,” Kurt sighed.

Blaine turned his attention away from Kurt so he could look up at the night sky. The moon was full and bright and the stars were just as striking. “It sure is,” he agreed. “Just like my company this evening.”

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at Blaine coyly, acting all flattered by the compliment, which in turn only encouraged Blaine further. He leaned closer to Kurt and, to his delight, Kurt wrapped his arms around him. The added weight made walking a little awkward, but he hardly minded that. “You know... I've lived here for almost two months and this is the first time I've actually walked around the grounds,” he admitted.

“I'm glad your first time was with me then,” Kurt said cheekily, without any warning.

Caught off guard by the obvious double meaning, Blaine choked out an awkward laugh. He didn't know what he found more amusing, the fact that Kurt would make such a racy comment, or that he had said it so easily. Either way, Blaine ignored his flushed cheeks and pushed against Kurt's shoulder lightly.

“I think I will start practising my cello outside during the day. I bet the fresh air would do me some good,” he said, pushing past the fun but sheepish moment.

“Feeling a little caged up, Blaine?”

“Hmm? Not exactly. Usually when I play I tend to shut off the outside world, so the setting hardly matters. I just think it might be time for a change of pace, you know? To keep things interesting,” Blaine explained.

Kurt studied Blaine's expressive face for a moment before smiling at him warmly. He straightened up slightly to prevent them both from tripping. During their lovely little moonlit walk Kurt kept his attention solely on Blaine. He smiled and laughed whenever Blaine said something funny and was always ready with countless flirty comebacks. While he was obviously enjoying Blaine's company, every now and then a flash of regret would show through. It never lasted long enough for Blaine to notice – or, if he did, he knew well enough not to comment – but it was still there.

Once again Blaine found himself forgetting that this was only his second encounter with Kurt. They felt like lifelong friends – maybe more than that, even. “It's strange...” Blaine began, choosing to share his thoughts with Kurt. “...Us being together like this feels so familiar. I feel like I know you already,” he confessed.

Kurt grinned back at him, although his smile gave no hint at what his real thoughts might be. “Do you?” he asked teasingly.

Despite the playfulness in Kurt's voice, Blaine didn't want to give just another flirtatious response. He wanted to know if Kurt felt the same way he did. “Do you think that's strange?”

Kurt shook his head. He squeezed Blaine's arm with his hands lightly as a show of affection. “No, I think it's sweet.”

Blaine was about to ask Kurt outright if his feelings toward Blaine were romantic in nature, when Kurt dropped his hold on Blaine. There was no time for Blaine to worry that Kurt was withdrawing from him, not when he reached out to clasp the side of Blaine's face. The way Kurt was staring at him sent shivers down his shine. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry and he couldn't move.

“Kurt...”

“Would you do something for me, Blaine? A favour? Even though I have no right to ask?” Kurt whispered.

He had _every_ right; if only Kurt could understand that. Blaine gulped. He would do anything for Kurt, _anything_ , and that was almost frightening. How he could give himself away so easily to someone he knew practically nothing about? But Blaine couldn't turn away from him, whoever he was, because what he might be would be well worth it. Blaine took Kurt's free hand and brought it up to rest over his heart as he stared lovingly into Kurt's deep blue eyes. “Anything,” he breathed.

With Blaine's blessing, Kurt’s face showed every sign that he would voice what this favour actually was, only it never happened. Instead Kurt smiled at Blaine, leaned in close, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

From the second Kurt's lips touched Blaine's, the rest of the world faded away. At first Blaine was too shocked to properly react to the intimate gesture. Then, it finally hit him. _'He's kissing me,'_ Blaine thought in awe, and that realization finally motivated his instincts to kick in. He kissed Kurt back, pressing his lips against his, savouring, breathing him in. _'I'm kissing Kurt!'_ Blaine's racing heart nearly skipped a beat when Kurt brought an arm to wrap around his shoulder. He knew he wasn't acting very suave at the moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because Kurt had made the first move. Blaine was happy to let Kurt call the shots.

Kurt was the first to pull away and, Blaine, knowing that their first kiss had gone on long enough, didn't try to stop him. There was little cause for worry anyway, since Kurt was keeping his face close to his. Kurt looked so happy -- giddy even -- and, Blaine swore, quite proud of himself. He certainly knew the feeling, but when it came to expressing said feelings, that wasn't so easy.

“There. Thanks to you, my first kiss was with someone special,” Kurt announced.

It felt like the ground fell out from under Blaine and he might have toppled over if it hadn’t been for Kurt grabbing onto him just in the nick of time. He needed to say something before Kurt took his silence the wrong way. The trouble was, the things going through his whirling mind all sounded too soon to confess. The last thing Blaine wanted was to come on too strong and chase Kurt away.

Kurt’s cute little grin started to fall as he glanced nervously at Blaine, as if he feared he'd gone too far. “Was it wrong for me to kiss you... Without your consent?” he asked shakily.

Blaine heard the fear in Kurt's voice and he instantly felt horrible. Acting on instinct, Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand before he could pull away. “Oh no, Kurt, no! You need to know that you have always had my consent. I've wanted to kiss you since the moment we met!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes sparkled with interest. “What kept you from doing it, then?”

“We were strangers, Kurt. I didn't know if you wanted that from me,” Blaine answered as gently as possible.

To Blaine’s relief, Kurt didn't appear to be offended (or hurt) by the bluntness of his comment. Instead, he smiled at Blaine and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “Blaine, you are such a gentleman. You have always had my consent as well. So, now that we both know how badly we want to kiss one another... Whatever shall we do about it?” he asked provocatively. 

Blaine gently removed Kurt's hand from his face. His coy grin showed exactly what he wanted to do about it and words were not included in that plan. Without any warning, he took hold of Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt let out a delighted squeal, eyes fluttering and Blaine could feel Kurt's quickened heartbeat through their now touching chests. “Here, let me show you,” he murmured.

“Oh god yes, by all means please do,” Kurt hurriedly urged.

No further encouragement on either boy’s part was needed and, this time, Blaine was the one to initiate the kiss. Passion erupted, overtaking the pair and both Kurt and Blaine threw themselves wholeheartedly into it. It never reached any sort of breaking point – though it could easily go there soon enough – but the kiss was still far from chaste. Heat pulsed through Blaine's body, and the painful intensity of desire was almost overpowering. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge of how much he would be throwing away if he let his libido get the best of him in a fit of passion.

As for Kurt, he seemed to have no problem with their current pace, eagerly responding as Blaine opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Kurt’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurt let out a quiet moan as Blaine's hands skillfully massaged up and down the small of his back. Blaine felt quite proud of his efforts so far and Kurt was showing every sign of thoroughly enjoying them as well – despite their combined inexperience.

Kurt beamed at Blaine as he pulled back. “You're really good at kissing, Blaine.”

“Not too shabby for a first timer, eh?” Blaine smugly announced.

Kurt blinked in surprise. “You mean... You've never kissed anyone before either?”

Blaine shook his head. “No one. You're my first as well,” he confirmed.

“Then, you're a natural.”

“Why thank you, Kurt. So are you, just for the record.”

Anymore flirtatious compliments would have to wait, because Blaine quickly noticed Kurt's expression change to what had to be his 'come hither' look, staring up at him through fluttering eyelashes. Message received, Blaine was happy to lean in and kiss Kurt again. Kurt draped his arms over his shoulders, clasping his hands together at the back of Blaine's neck while Blaine closed his eyes tight and pressed their lips together.

The pair stayed like that for a long spell, simply enjoying the wonderful feeling of kissing another boy. Not just any boy, either, but one who the other felt so connected to. Kissing Kurt felt like heaven on earth. Blaine never wanted to stop kissing him, and he had no intentions to – at least not for a while yet.

During their mutually enjoyed make out session, Blaine and Kurt barely let any time pass from one kiss to the next. They did pause long enough to find a good spot where Blaine could lean his back against a nearby tree so there was no risk of toppling over. Blaine felt so alive. Lord, Kurt's lips were so addictive. No wonder men like him went to such great lengths – endangering themselves in some instances – to feel the same thing ordinary couples felt when they kissed. Blaine felt strange, but in a giddy lovesick kind of way. What he didn't feel when Kurt kissed him so passionately was shame. It felt right, to have Kurt in his arms. For all that he had come to accept his sexuality, Blaine was finally able to embrace it with the right person, one who meant the world to him. “Kurt,” he whispered, like a lover’s caress.

Kurt said nothing in reply, not that Blaine minded, and when Kurt started kissing his neck, he really didn't mind it. Blaine's whole body shuddered with pleasure and his hands dropped below Kurt's waist to brush against his butt. Suddenly, Kurt let out a sharp hiss and flinched away from Blaine's touch.

Alarmed, Blaine dropped his hands completely and straightened his head up to look Kurt in the eye. “I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to touch you there, my hands just sort of acted on their own!” Blaine sputtered in defence.

Kurt was already blushing at this point. “It's nothing like that, Blaine, so there's no need for you to worry. It's just... That area is rather tender,” Kurt admitted sheepishly. Blaine eyes widened, which caused Kurt to purse his lips and roll his eyes at the young man's less than subtle reaction. “Blaine, whatever you're imagining, stop it. My backside is sore because I fell on it, and nothing else,” he explained flatly.

Now Blaine was the one who felt sheepish. “Oh,” he simply replied.

Kurt laughed, “It happens to the best of us.”

“It serves me right for letting my hands stray like that anyway.” 

“So me kissing you on the neck wasn't to blame?” 

“Let's just call us a tie, shall we?”

So they did and went back to kissing for a bit longer, and this time Blaine made sure his hands never wandered below the waist. While they took a short breather, he forced his reeling mind back to earth, glancing over at Kurt to admire him for a moment. _'His profile is breathtaking,'_ he thought. Watching Kurt regulate his heavy breathing as he rested against the tree was quite the show… Until Kurt's stance stiffened slightly and his joy from moments ago seemed to disappear in an instant.

“What is it, Kurt?” Blaine questioned.

Kurt smiled lightly in response, no doubt to put Blaine at ease. “You need to go to sleep soon, as much as I don't want this night to end,” he explained.

“I'm not the least bit tired yet,” Blaine assured.

“Then you'll end up crashing before long and we can't afford to let that happen.”

Blaine frowned at Kurt. “What do you mean?”

Kurt sighed, but he didn't avoid the question. “Unlike the first time we met, you are not on a break. Come tomorrow you will face your usual routine, so getting little to no sleep tonight would be beyond reckless, Blaine, and we both know Hunter would notice. We can't afford him asking about it, either.”

Blaine didn't want to act mature and admit that Kurt was right; he wanted to whine and complain about how life wasn't fair. At least Kurt had said ‘we’ instead of ‘you,’ so that was something. “How I am supposed to go to sleep when you'll be out here somewhere away from me?” Blaine pouted. “Or the fact that it could be months before I'll get to see you again!” he snapped before he could stop himself.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine, clenching his fists as he stormed off. He didn't go too far, though he looked far from amused. He brought his hand up to his face, thumbing his temples as he apparently fought the urge to sink to Blaine's childish level. He straightened, took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. “Do you think this is easy for me, Blaine? To feel so drawn to you, _so connected_ , and yet I can’t tell you anything about myself? I hate how much I have to hide from you. I hate how much I'm hurting you because of it, but I have no choice!” Kurt cried out. He watched Blaine's mouth fall open, but when he didn't say anything in reply Kurt growled angrily. “Maybe coming to see you tonight was a mistake on my part,” he grumbled.

Guilt washed over Blaine. Hearing Kurt say such a thing made his heart ache. “You don't meant that, Kurt,” he argued, albeit gently.

Kurt's moment of anger quickly passed and his shoulders sagged in defeat. He welcomed Blaine's offered hug, clinging to him tightly. “I don't... I'm sorry,” he mumbled.

“I won't lie to you and say that knowing nothing about you is easy for me. And so is not knowing when I'll get to see you again. But... Regardless of all that, or the less than ideal circumstances we find ourselves in now… I can't let you go, Kurt, so please don't make me give you up,” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt sniffled, barely holding back his tears. “I don't think I could live my pitiful life if I didn't have you, Blaine,” he confessed.

Nobody had ever needed Blaine like Kurt did. “Then don't. Keep me, Kurt, and please come back to see me... When you can.”

A gentle laugh escaped Kurt's mouth before he buried his face against Blaine's neck. When he finally moved back to end their tender hug, the side of Blaine's neck was damp. “Why must we always end our meetings in tears,” Kurt joked, choking back another sob.

Blaine smiled at him, reaching up to wipe the tears from Kurt's cheeks and kissing them softly, his lips slowly moving toward Kurt's mouth. The kiss they shared was not a goodbye kiss in any sense; he just needed them to end things on a happier note.

As soon as the kiss was over Kurt appeared to be in much better spirits, playful even. “It's not much, but perhaps I could sing you to sleep tonight?” Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes widened. “You would do that for me?”

“As long as you understand that I'm entering your bedroom on the premise of singing you to sleep and nothing else,” Kurt answered flatly.

He was obviously teasing Blaine and he, in turn, raised a hand to his heart dramatically. “What sort of man do you take me for?”

Kurt instantly broke, leaving him giggling away at Blaine's stern (and fake) scowl. “Oh, we could keep this going for ages but there's no time for that.”

“Not if I want you to sing me to sleep. As you so kindly offered,” Blaine agreed with a wink.

Like the true gentleman he was, Blaine offered his arm to Kurt, who took it and he escorted his honoured guest to his bedroom. The second they cleared the door, Blaine tried his very best not to focus on the realization that there was a boy in his room. That didn't go very well, though, because Kurt was in his bedroom! _'Reign it in, Blaine! Remember who you're lusting after.'_

Kurt looked around the room for a moment, nodding in approval at what he saw. “There's not much of your personal touch, Blaine, but I still like it.”

“Flatterer,” Blaine tossed back, grinning.

“Guilty as charged. Now why don't you get into bed so I can tuck you in,” Kurt said.

Somehow, Blaine managed to take off his sweater without any issue and Kurt went so far as to hang it back in his closet for him. The chore done, Blaine climbed onto his bed and slipped under the covers. True to his word, Kurt glided over to the bed and pulled his bedding up over his body and tucked it under his chin.

“Now,” Kurt began, stopping to sit on the edge of the bed. “What shall I sing to you...” he pondered.

Blaine laughed. Kurt was so cute it was hard not to spend the whole night telling him as much. “Hopefully something that will lull me to sleep.”

Kurt brought his finger to his lips to emphasize that he was busy thinking of potential songs to serenade Blaine with. It lasted only a moment and then he grinned at Blaine, obviously proud of himself, and Blaine could hardly wait to hear his choice.

Sure enough, Kurt's taste in music was impeccable and the song he had chosen couldn't have been more perfect. As he listened to Kurt softly sing the first lines of 'Brahms' Lullaby' to him, he already felt sleepy. Blaine fought to keep his eyes open, but it was no use. Kurt's voice was literally lulling him to sleep and he didn't even make it to the end of the song.

Kurt carefully stood up from the bed, proud that Blaine had fallen asleep so easily. He lingered for a moment, silently watching him sleep. “I'd give you the whole world if I could, Blaine. I only hope that my heart will do,” he whispered.

He left without another word, closing the door behind him, while Blaine, still sound asleep, rolled onto his side. “Kurt...” he mumbled softly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

For once, Blaine was almost glad that Kurt didn't appear for the next few weeks. Almost. He missed him, of course, but at the same time, Kurt confused him so much, and it was becoming nearly impossible for him to focus on his work. There were just too many unanswered questions between them. He wanted to know what Kurt was hiding from him, and yet, he was afraid to know why he was being so secretive. Kurt had said it was to keep him safe, but if that were true, then Kurt himself wasn't safe, either.

Blaine was holed up in his study, clutching his cello, and too lost in thought to notice Hunter walk nonchalantly into the room.

“So this is where you're hiding, Blaine. I should have known,” Hunter commented.

Blaine had half a mind to just ignore Hunter but, seeing as that was pointless, he acknowledged the young lord's presence with a roll of his eyes. “I'm not hiding, Hunter, I'm brooding. There’s a difference,” Blaine corrected.

Hunter grinned at him in his usual charming way and took a seat on the nearby chaise lounge. He studied Blaine for a moment, watching him as he went back to playing his cello.

Blaine tried his best to remain calm while he was under Hunter's intensive stare. If it weren't for his fierce need to keep Kurt safe, he would buckle under the pressure, but instead he went back to playing.

“Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?” Hunter asked.

“If I had anything to tell you, I would, but that is not the case,” Blaine replied.

“Your confidence is convincing, Blaine, but your lack of focus betrays you. You still have much to learn about lying. Especially to me.”

Little did Hunter know that Blaine had spent his whole life lying to people. He took no pleasure in doing so and he hated having to lie to Hunter now. “It's nothing, Hunter, or nothing I cannot handle... On my own.”

Hunter laughed, “At least you're still as catty as ever.”

Blaine grinned back at him. Kurt meant more to him than anything, even his own honour, so he could do this. He would keep his relationship with Kurt hidden and not allow the continuing distance between them to effect his work. “What is life without whimsy,” he commented.

“You are all right, then? You're not about to succumb to the weight upon your shoulders?”

“Fit as a fiddle,” Blaine said.

“Are you really?” 

_'No.'_ Blaine stared at Hunter, returning his intense gaze without batting an eye. “Yes.”

Hunter was finally convinced enough to let the matter drop for the time being, and his carefree smile returned as he raised his hands in acquiescence. “Good. I am sorry if I pushed at you too hard, but I had to be sure.”

The threat over, Blaine returned his attention to his cello and perfecting the song he was currently trying to master. Hunter made no attempts to leave and that made Blaine rather suspicious, not to mention uncomfortable. “Is there anything else?” Blaine asked, trying his best not to sound rude.

“It's time we decide what pieces you will be performing for the concert, Blaine. I came here to discuss those with you, because I want your input. If it's not too much trouble,” Hunter explained smugly.

Blaine sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to play games with Hunter right now. Unfortunately, though, choosing the songs for the competition was too important to forget about. Besides, it wasn't like Blaine enjoyed having a power battle with Hunter, he'd much rather work together with him. “That's a good idea,” he said, not taking the bait.

The change in Blaine seemed to reassure Hunter, the young lord nodding contently and sinking back in his chair. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Of course he did, and Hunter knew this, but Blaine supposed it was polite of him to ask. “Many. I have been going through possible pieces for a long while, actually. The one I keep coming back to is ‘Saint-Saëns: Cello concerto No.1 in A minor’.”

Hunter smiled lightly at Blaine. “That is quite a challenging piece, Blaine, and while I am impressed by your boldness, are you sure you can manage it?”

The tone of Hunter's voice told Blaine that he wasn't trying to provoke him (this time), but just asking him honestly. “I wouldn't have mentioned it if I weren't,” he replied matter-of-factly.

A flicker of interest, followed by an award winning smile and Blaine knew Hunter was on board.

“That decides it, then, and it will make a grand finale performance. All that leaves us is your opening number, and I do have a good one in mind...”

Blaine knew his role and gave into Hunter's whim without complaint. “And what is that?” he asked with a kind smile.

“‘Cello Sonata No. 1’ in E minor by Brahm.”

“That is one of my favourite pieces,” Blaine admitted.

“It would go nicely with your choice as well.”

“I guess this means we have our set list.”

Hunter stood up, patting Blaine on the shoulder lightly as he passed him. “Try not to brood too much, Blaine,” he said before taking his leave.

Blaine nodded in agreement. It was sound advice to live by. Taking a deep breath, he raked his hands through his hair as he tried his best to calm down. He was going about this all wrong. He needed to let his feelings for Kurt _help_ him with his music, not hinder it. Blaine ran his hand down the side of his cello absentmindedly, letting the contact relax him further. “He is my muse,” Blaine whispered. “My inspiration...” God he missed him. “My everything.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Staying up late to play cards had never interested Blaine, but that was before he'd met Kurt. As it turned out, all Blaine was missing was the right partner. It was rather fitting that he and Kurt were playing 'Hearts' and that Kurt was in the lead.

“And you win again, Kurt, for the third time in a row,” Blaine said as he threw his last card down in defeat.

Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look, though he was smiling as he did. He scooted a bit closer to Blaine from their spot on the stairs. “Well honestly, even when you lose you still end up winning,” he countered.

Considering that the winner of the round got to kiss the loser, Kurt's comment was quite true. Blaine brushed a loose strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes and grinned at him. “Take your prize, then,” he urged.

No further coaxing on Kurt's part was needed, as he closed in on Blaine's face and kissed him. In fact, the second Kurt had appeared at his bedroom door that night, they first thing they did was share a passionate reunion kiss. Blaine's heart was still singing from that, and it made it possible him to keep his growing issues about their less than idealistic relationship hidden – for now anyway.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Slowly the pieces were coming together, making the patterns more noticeable. Over the last two months, Kurt had only appeared twice. As wonderful as those meetings were, or however short they were, Blaine noticed a common trend: Kurt only showed up whenever Hunter left the mansion. Figuring this out didn't mean that Blaine was any less clueless, though. Like before, it just added even more questions to the pile.

“He can't be living at the mansion this whole time. At least, not freely... Or why would he stay away for so long?” Blaine muttered.

Unfortunately, despite the strong connection he'd formed with his cello over the past few months, it was as lifeless as ever and didn’t reply. Still, Blaine kept on talking to it as if it were alive because it was better than nothing.

“So where is he going? And why?”

There was one theory Blaine didn't want to think about, but despite his hesitance, it seemed the most believable. Kurt himself had said his life wasn't his own, that Blaine would be in danger if he mentioned Kurt to anyone. _'Like Hunter.'_ Somehow Kurt knew when Hunter left the mansion and that alarmed Blaine to no end. “If he were Hunter's prisoner... Why would he be left to freely roam the mansion while he's away?” Blaine argued.

This all sounded very familiar to Blaine. He'd had these same thoughts months ago and had gotten nowhere then, too. Kurt wasn’t freely sharing anything about his life, either. Or, at least, nothing that would hint at why he only appeared at night. It was growing more difficult to keep himself and the many growing questions at bay. It did help that their two last meetings mainly consisted of them making out. As much as he enjoyed kissing Kurt, he wanted to connect with him emotionally, too. He wanted to know all about the boy who had captured his heart and soul. Most of all, Blaine wanted Kurt to trust him enough to tell him his reasons for his cautious behaviour.

Blaine sighed, “I have to tell him how I feel about this whole mess.” He knew Kurt wouldn't react well to it, but he had to try. Blaine needed Kurt to realize where he was coming from. He was touched that Kurt cared about his well being so much, but that kindness was being poisoned from within, eating away at Blaine every day he remained in the dark.

The conflicted emotions that were welling up inside Blaine no longer impacted his music, or at least not negatively. Like many aspiring artists, he'd taken the pain that came along with the joy and used it to his advantage. The result was that Blaine was making real strides in his work, inching him that much closer to perfection.

He needed to look at all of this differently. Blaine put the burning question aside and went on to another equally pressing one: why had Kurt kissed him that first time? While magical, it had been completely unexpected. So what exactly had driven Kurt to accelerate their budding romance in such a way? Loneliness? Or was it something more concerning? Was it done as an act of desperation? If so, then why? The only thing Blaine could think of was that Kurt was running short on time. None of Blaine's deductions sounded very appealing to him.

“He's in danger, I just know it...”

Blaine had nothing to go on, but whenever Kurt kissed him, he got the feeling that Kurt was ignoring things as well. Whatever those concerns were, Blaine had no clue. Hence his current dilemma. What Blaine needed now was a moral pick-me-up.

“I used to dream about kissing boys. I knew the real thing would be good, but... I didn't realize just how much,” Blaine said, not realizing the was talking out loud again.

“His lips are so soft and warm. That first kiss we shared... God was it incredible! I couldn't get close enough to him. Any physical desire before this has never been anything but one-sided, and I’ve always repressed it _so_ quickly. When I'm with Kurt, kissing him, holding him close, there is no stopping what he triggers in me. Who knew that lust could become so - so _overwhelming_.”

Blaine frowned. He didn't like how that made him sound at all. “Thank the maker that my feelings towards Kurt aren't just physical, or I would feel guilty about my intense desire for him. I think... Dare I say it... That I am in love with him,” he breathed.

The one thing he knew was that he couldn't confess his love to Kurt just yet, because before that could even happen, Blaine needed to face his fears and admit to Kurt everything that was keeping him from taking that step. It would be hard, but he'd do it. Even if it closed the door on them for good, it had reached the point that he didn’t think he had any other option.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Sometimes all the planning in the world couldn't help getting the job done; one just had to come out and say it. As much as Blaine hated to resort to such tactics, catching Kurt when he was off guard seemed like the best way to get an actual answer from him. So when Kurt arrived to greet him next, Blaine barely gave him time for a quick kiss hello before he forced himself to go for it. 

“Are you Hunter's prisoner?” Blaine asked at point blank.

Caught off guard didn't even begin to describe Kurt's reaction. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. He avoided eye contact with Blaine and glanced at the door worriedly. Was he planning to run? Blaine wouldn't let him. He wasn't acting possessive, either: Blaine simply refused to let him run off and keep ignoring the bigger picture.

“Answer my question Kurt, please,” Blaine nearly begged.

“I can't! Blaine, please don't do this to me. Not now!” Kurt cried out.

Blaine threw his hands up in the air. “Then when, Kurt? How much longer do you intend to pretend everything is carefree and fun?”

“Can't you see how hard it is for me to keep so much from you? How much it's hurting me?” 

“No, because you won't tell me anything! All I have to go on is what's right in front of my eyes. I'm so sick of theorizing and agonizing over the possibility that you might be locked up somewhere. You have to tell me what's going on, Kurt. Why you can only see me at night when Hunter is away, and if that means what I think it means. That you are his prisoner somehow, or he is at least the reason why you're being so reclusive,” Blaine answered.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, standing there wearing his heart on his sleeve. Seeing so much love and pain on Blaine's face seemed to cause Kurt's emotions to buckle and he crumbled to the floor. Kurt's broken state tugged at Blaine's heartstrings. He wanted to just hug him and tell him it would be okay, but how could he utter such assurance when there was no security that it would be?

“Tell me Kurt, please... You can trust me,” Blaine coaxed.

“I want to, please believe me, Blaine, I truly do, but I can't,” Kurt wept.

Blaine knelt down beside Kurt on the floor, keeping close but he didn't trust himself to touch Kurt when they were in such a vulnerable state. “You do realize that your refusal to tell me only makes me think the answer is yes,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt let out an awkward laugh. “I know. The world is not so black and white, Blaine. There is no straight answer to the question.”

Blaine let out a sigh; he was afraid of this. “Come here,” he whispered to Kurt as he opened his arms in offering to the sniffling young man. Soon Kurt was in his arms and everything felt right in the world, when it was actually far from it. They took a moment to collect themselves before either dared try to say something. While Blaine hadn't broken down crying, he was still equally unhinged.

“I'm not being mistreated or anything,” Kurt whispered softly.

“Oh, thank god,” Blaine breathed with relief.

“I'm not saying that Hunter, or anyone else, is holding me against my will, though, before you think that's what I mean. I still cannot tell you anything about my life, Blaine, and the reasons for that are still the same. I know that's unfair to you and I wish with all my heart that it didn't have to be this way. There is nothing I can do about it, and neither can you, as much as I know you wish it weren't so,” Kurt explained.

Blaine pulled back so he could look Kurt in the eye, and he took a deep breath. “I cannot bear the idea that you're being hurt,” he confessed.

“I'm not, Blaine. That I can tell you. No one is torturing me, and no one is hurting me,” Kurt assured.

“But you aren't safe, Kurt,” Blaine challenged.

This time when Kurt was faced with a hard question he didn't shy away. He took Blaine's hands in his and shook his head. “No, I'm not,” he confirmed.

The tender kiss that followed renewed their tired spirits and Blaine felt like Kurt was trying to express all of his love for him in that kiss. He still couldn't bring himself to confess anything yet, because the mood wasn't right. If he were to say it now, then it would only be bittersweet. Love was a tricky thing to figure out. Blaine cared for Kurt, that he knew that without question. Yet he couldn't push what he felt to be as deep as love just because it might make their time apart easier to bear.

So when the kiss was over, Blaine simply helped Kurt stand back up and he smiled at him affectionately. The tension drained from Kurt's body and he ran a hand down Blaine's shoulder to stroke the small of his back. It was a little gesture, but one that was very intimate. Blaine kissed him, opening his mouth and allowed himself to give in to the rising sexual tension between them. It would be so easy to throw caution to the wind and let his desire get the best of him.

“Oh, I wish I could stay and share what I can with you, Blaine,” Kurt moaned.

“So do I,” Blaine said between their fevered kisses.

“I should go, before it's too late,” Kurt said with a sharp gasp.

It was obvious that, like himself, Kurt was seconds away from reaching his breaking point. That meant that it was time to step back and cool off. “Right, right, sorry,” Blaine muttered as he released Kurt and let him put a safe distance between them.

“You don't need to apologize,” Kurt said.

“Force of habit,” Blaine muttered sheepishly.

“I'll be back to see you as soon as I can.”

Blaine was barely able to keep himself from tearing up. “And I shall be here, waiting for that day,” he replied.

Amazingly, Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, albeit playfully. He leaned forward to give Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. “You'll do nothing of the sort. You have a contest to win,” he tutted.

Being able to laugh felt therapeutic and Blaine had Kurt to thank for that. So he let him go, even when there was still so much unsaid between them. 

Blaine fell back onto his bed with a thud. Never in a million years would he had thought something like this would happen when he'd accepted Hunter's offer back at Dalton. If he'd known then, would he have agreed so easily? “Oh who am I kidding? I still would have,” Blaine said to himself. No matter the struggles meeting Kurt had brought him, he couldn't walk away from him. He was already too far gone. “I wonder if you realize whenever you leave me, you're taking my heart along with you,” Blaine breathed.  
________________________________________________________________________________

It hardly seemed possible, but yet again, the facts spoke otherwise. This had to be the most outlandish idea Blaine's mind had come up with so far. It was so unbelievable that, for the past few weeks, he kept on rejecting it for the sake of his own sanity. Regardless, it wouldn't go away and Blaine finally decided he had to give it real thought.

He looked at his cello, studying it carefully, as if he'd missed some important clue. “This is insane!” he exclaimed. Was it really, though? How else would he explained what kept on happening? At first, Blaine simply thought whenever he played his cello that he was imagining Kurt's angelic voice calling his name. Now, after it had occurred for the twelfth time, it was becoming more difficult to believe. “Kurt?” Blaine called to the instrument.

Nothing. No words. No movements. Nothing that would suggest the cello before him was anything but an entirely normal, non-living object. “What am I even thinking?” he groaned embarrassingly.

If Hunter were around to listen to his harebrained idea, god only knew what he would have to say about it. Blaine shuddered at the very thought and he slumped down in his armchair. He would never say anything to Hunter, of course, no matter what he believed. He just couldn't shake the biggest clue yet, which had taken place two days ago when Hunter had left for another night off and Kurt, of course, had made his typical appearance soon afterwards.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm making great headway with my music, Kurt! It's becoming very encouraging even,” Blaine boasted to Kurt.

“I'm not the least bit surprised to hear that,” Kurt cooed.

To play it safe, they had chose to head outside and take another lovely late night stroll. It was going splendid so far, with Blaine clamped tightly onto Kurt's arm as they walked side by side. Unlike the last time they'd met, Blaine was more capable of ignoring about the still unanswered questions between them to focus on just enjoying Kurt's company. Kurt, in turn, was acting as if he were very grateful for that, not to mention overly affectionate.

“I was thinking... Perhaps when we finish our walk... We could go to my private study next? I would love for you to hear me play, plus your feedback and getting to see your face while I perform is something I’d really like,” Blaine admitted.

For some reason, Kurt's posture stiffened. Blaine had seen this before many times; Kurt was drawing into himself. This normally happened whenever Kurt was hiding something from him, though what it could be this time, he had no clue.

Then, in an instant Kurt's usual playful demeanour returned, as did his alluring smile. Relaxed once more, he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. “I thought you gave Hunter your word that you wouldn't play at night while he's away?” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine was fine to play along with whatever Kurt was getting at, but that didn't mean he was about to give in so easily. If Kurt had a reason for why he didn't want Blaine to play his cello for him, he would have to honestly tell him what that was. “Come on, Kurt; what's the harm? What Hunter doesn't know won't hurt him,” Blaine gently coaxed.

Kurt smiled at Blaine before he said, “You might wake up the servants, Blaine.”

“They've never discovered our meetings so far,” Blaine countered.

“Can we really afford to take the chance that they will this time?”

Blaine frowned at Kurt; what did that even mean? Was Hunter aware of his presence at the mansion, or was Kurt his prisoner like Blaine feared he was? “If that's true, why risk seeing me at all?”

Kurt brought his hands up to cup the sides of Blaine's face. His affectionate gaze assured Blaine that he wasn't hurt or angered by the remark. “Because you are worth the risk, Blaine. I know I'm not making much sense and I don't want to sound so serious. If we were to look past the possible dangers, it is rather late. You spent all day practising your music, and though you hide it well, I can tell you're tired. I think it would be better to save seeing you play for another day. When you're more up to it,” Kurt suggested.

Perhaps it would be better for them to wait, because that way Blaine could play for Kurt when he could really show off his abilities. He still wasn't sure why Kurt was so bent on changing his mind, and, despite his calm state, Blaine swore there was more to it than Kurt was letting on. Blaine kissed Kurt, who instantly responded to the kiss and melted against his body. “I know what you're doing,” Blaine whispered softly in his ear.

Kurt was busy skillfully kissing Blaine's neck in that spot he loved when he finally stopped long enough to respond. “What's that?” he murmured before going back to work.

“You're distracting me.”

“Am I? Funny, I don't hear you asking me to stop,” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine scoffed, “As if I would.”

Kurt pulled his head back so he could look him in the eye. Apparently he wasn't ready to let the matter drop just yet. “All flirtation aside, I hope you're not disappointed with me, Blaine. The last thing I want is for you to think I don't want to hear you play, because of course I do, but I want to make it the most magical memory I can.”

Blaine had to admit waiting for a better time was quite sensible for Kurt to suggest, not to mention romantic. “Good, because you are the person I want to share my music with most of all, Kurt. The cello Hunter created, it was the reason for me coming here. Wait until you see it, Kurt! It's truly beautiful and the sound it creates... It's perfection. Or it will be, when I finally hone my talent enough to master it!” Blaine gushed. Just talking about it to Kurt made him wish they were in his study and he could show him instead of telling.

“You are so adorable, Blaine,” Kurt cooed.

There was no helping it, Blaine was unable to resist the lovely sound of Kurt's voice, or his captivating grin, or his inviting lips. Overcome, he rushed toward Kurt and captured the young man's mouth with his own, losing himself to the sensation.

They kissed for a while, though Kurt made sure things didn't get out of hand. “Blaine, you're exhausted. You need to save your strength for the daytime,” he warned.

Blaine smirked in response. “Can I at least save a bit of my energy for you?” he teased.

Kurt laughed, “Oh by all means, please do!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As enjoyable as the rest of that night was, nothing else pertained to Blaine's current conundrum and so he let the memory fade. What stood out the most about that little exchange was how Kurt had tightly hugged his body, as if he were shielding it from something while he had talked about his cello. At first glance, Blaine thought that Kurt was just listening to him and found Blaine's passion for the instrument delightful. As he thought back on it now, Kurt's actions seemed to prove otherwise. He certainly couldn't be jealous over an inanimate object, however connected Blaine felt to his cello. 'Unless...'

Suddenly Blaine wasn't so sure he should be contemplating whether his cello was Kurt while he was in the same room as it. He eyed it, wondering if Kurt and the instrument were indeed one in the same. Or, if that were the case, was Kurt self aware while he was a cello?

“How would it even be possible, though? Humans just don't turn into objects,” Blaine muttered stubbornly.

The answer came at him without warning, when something Kurt had said earlier, a word Blaine hadn't really noticed, popped back into Blaine's mind: magical. Magic would make such an unbelievable transformation possible, if it weren't for the strict rules against such practices. Changing a human into something else was, of course, taboo and the penalties for breaking such rules were harsh indeed. Had Hunter hired some rogue mage who dabbled in forbidden spells to do it? Was that why his finest creation sounded like no other instrument? Or, most important of all, was that why Blaine had felt that startling spark when he'd first touched the cello?

“Oh my god, it all makes sense!” Blaine stammered. Or, at least, far more sense than any other theory he had considered. 

Blaine hurried out of his study, not to run away from Kurt (if he was a human soul trapped in the shape of a cello by day), but to clear his head. No matter how well the details fit into place, the idea was so outlandish that Blaine refused to believe it. At least, not yet. Not until he had more solid proof rather than just supportive theories. He refused to think that Hunter was capable of something so sinister, either. No one should change the balance of nature just to reach worldwide acclaim. If he actually had done just that, then what was wrong with him -- and the world?

Blaine stopped his frantic racing through the hallways before his strange actions could be noticed by someone. “What am I even looking for? A secret lair hidden somewhere in this place?” Blaine grumbled under his breath. If this mage, whoever they were, had such a place, Blaine doubted it would be so easily found.

“What in the world am I going to do about this?!” Blaine cried out.

No answers came, only silence. Defeated, Blaine realized all he could do at this point was keep moving forward.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Determining if there was more going on than meets the eye at Hunter's mansion was put on hold when Hunter announced to Blaine after dinner that he had a surprise for his young cellist. Blaine did his best to hide his looming fear that maybe Hunter was more perceptive to the goings-on at his house under a convincing smile. Acting otherwise was beyond foolish, and so Blaine obediently followed Hunter down the halls to see what this 'surprise' could be.

He was taken to a wing of the mansion that Blaine hadn't been to be before, not because it was forbidden or anything, but because it was just easy to pass by without notice. Kurt had never taken him there, either, and that made Blaine a little concerned. _'Please don't let it be the dungeons,'_ Blaine pleaded, albeit halfheartedly. Dungeons hardly seemed to be Hunter's style; he was too refined for that.

“I've never been to this part of the mansion,” Blaine admitted.

Hunter chuckled at him lightly in response; never giving any clue as to the true thoughts behind his charming grin. “I am not surprised. I chose its location very carefully, so I wouldn't be disturbed,” he explained.

“Is this where your workroom is?” Blaine questioned.

Hunter paused to look Blaine in the eye, and his pseudo grin morphed into something more sincere. “Very good, Blaine. I'm impressed,” he praised.

Blaine hardly believed that, but he was fine to act like he was humbled by Hunter's attempts at flattery. It wasn't that difficult of a call to make, either, because Hunter's workshop was the one place he had yet to find. That wasn’t to say that he had been looking for it, not really, and if he had asked Hunter where it was located, he figured he would have told him without issue. “Why bring me here now?”

“Because you have yet to see it. I'm surprised you never asked about it, actually,” Hunter replied nonchalantly.

“I didn't want to impose...” Blaine began.

Hunter shook his head. “You really need to assert yourself more, Blaine. I worry about you, about what you'll miss out on because you're too...” He paused as he apparently searched for the proper word to finish his point. “... Submissive.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Hunter. “There are plenty of things I would never submit to, Hunter,” he threw back.

Yet again, his defiance to give into Hunter's taunts only delighted him, and he slapped Blaine's back lightly in approval. “Good! Remember to use that passion when you're on stage, Blaine,” he said.

The words Blaine had once found so charming now chilled him to the bone and it was hard not to shiver in response. If it weren't for Kurt, Blaine doubted he could keep the charade going. That was, if Hunter had indeed transformed Kurt into his cello and, as much as Blaine hated to consider the likelihood, everything pointed to that terrifying truth.

For the time being, Blaine would act as normally as he possibly could, and the naïve Blaine Anderson would smile shyly back at Hunter. His performance was flawless. None the wiser, Hunter urged them forward until they reached a massive wooden door. Blaine stood in front of it apprehensively, wondering what lay within.

Hunter stepped forward and turned to face him. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood and Blaine wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing.

“So, my young cellist extraordinaire, are you ready to see where the magic happens?” Hunter asked.

Blaine gulped. 'No.' That was his whole problem, but whatever the danger, Blaine still wanted to see what was on the other side of that door. Also, he doubted Hunter would invite him to enter if he had anything to hide. “I was born ready, Hunter,” Blaine declared.

Amused, Hunter nodded in approval. Now that the young musician was deemed worthy of seeing his illustrious workshop, Hunter unlocked the double doors and pushed them open.

Blaine's eyes widened. He was awestruck, barely managing to step inside the massive space without falling over. Nothing before Blaine eyes looked like a diabolical lair of a mage gone wrong, but it was all still very impressive. There were two large wooden tables situated at the back of the room, and to the left of them were shelving units holding various tools and materials. As Blaine walked over, he quickly realized this was Hunter's working station. The table closest to the wall even had an instrument that was still in the carving stage. Blaine brought his face up to the object, eyeing the fine craftsmanship. “Is this a lute?” he asked Hunter.

Hunter nodded at Blaine. “Why yes it is, Blaine! Good eye,” he confirmed.

Blaine beamed back at him, until he realized what he was doing. Blast Hunter and his limitless charm. For a moment Blaine had forgotten that Hunter had most likely changed Kurt into a cello for his own personal gain. The whole reason he was acting like everything was fine and dandy was because he couldn't allow Hunter to learn that Blaine was onto him, whatever he had done exactly -- if he had done anything at all. This was a chance for Blaine to search for possible clues, though he doubted Hunter would be foolish enough to leave any to find. Nevertheless, he was smart enough to know that going along with Hunter's wishes was in his best interest – and Kurt's. His mind made up, Blaine quickly put his plan into motion. “Ah well, there are only so many things it could be. I just got lucky this time,” Blaine dismissed bashfully.

Hunter winked at him and allowed the young man to look around the workshop on his own. Blaine ignored the attention, though he glance back at Hunter now and then, just to remain in character. It was easy to act amazed from the sight around him anyway. Blaine knew little to nothing about crafting instruments, but even he could tell that everything around him was a luthier's dream come true. Hung from the ceiling were more instruments in various stages of completion than Blaine could begin to count. To a less observant eye, the cluttered look of the room felt jumbled, but Blaine could tell there was order to the chaos. “It's magnificent, Hunter. Thank you for showing me all this,” Blaine breathed.

Hunter grinned at Blaine; he certainly appeared to be pleased with himself. “It's my pleasure, Blaine.”

“I can really tell this is your life's blood,” Blaine muttered.

Hunter laughed, “What does that even mean?”

Blaine rolled his eyes at Hunter. “This is what you want to do with your life, and here you are, doing it. It's quite remarkable and I'm almost... Jealous, to be perfectly honest,” he explained.

“The same could be said for you, Blaine. I'm sure many aspiring young musicians wish they could be in your shoes. Speaking of which, don't think I haven't noticed how much you are excelling in your work. You must tell me what caused you to improve like this,” Hunter said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him curiously, making sure that he appeared to be intrigued by the question rather than concerned. Hunter was good, very good. Why hadn't Blaine seen that before? The answer was simple, it was because he was _that_ good. “There's no real answer, Hunter, no secret for me to reveal. I almost wish there was, because then I wouldn't be so boring,” Blaine admitted with a sigh.

Hunter's playful grin never wavered. “Oh? I thought perhaps you were in love or something.”

Thank god that, no matter what Blaine knew (or didn’t), his reaction to Hunter's comment would be the same. “Why in the world would you think that?” he blurted out in embarrassment.

“There is nothing better than love to fuel your inner passion.”

“Well, I am sorry to admit that there is no one in my life like that.” 

“That is a shame to hear. I thought perhaps you had left a beautiful young lady behind when you came to stay here with me. A childhood sweetheart perhaps? Either that or, like many noble families, your parents had you betrothed at a young age.”

Blaine shook his head mournfully. “Unfortunately...” he began, when on the inside he was thinking _'Thankfully...'_ “... Nothing like that ever happened. My only love is and always has been, at least so far in my young life, music. Even my parents quickly understood that there is no room for romance in my life, and there won't be until I make a name of myself and can actually step back a little and have enough time for another person in my life. I wouldn't want to neglect someone I cared about, so no, there is no one special in my life right now,” Blaine explained. It hurt that he had to lie, even when it was done to protect Kurt. No matter what happened to them both, the days of lying about his love life had only just begun as well. So be it then. Kurt was worth it, and he didn't care how much he had to hide from others if he got to share his life with such a wonderful person. That was, if he ever could. There were still too many unknowns to even consider a future with Kurt yet. “You must know what that's like. To have your work overtake your life,” Blaine pointed out.

Hunter placed a supportive hand on Blaine's shoulder and gave it squeeze. “That I do, but you are still young, Blaine, so there is hope for you yet. Winning a worldwide competition for music will also boost your love life in ways you couldn't imagine and open you to pleasures you're innocently naïve mind couldn't comprehend.”

It was very hard for Blaine not to give his real reaction to Hunter's enticing words, how he already knew exactly the types of 'wonders’ he meant, and Blaine also knew he didn't want any of the sort. “If you say so,” he replied cheekily.

“This is your lucky day, my young Blaine, because you're about to get a taste of what that could be like. All thanks to me, of course,” Hunter said.

He couldn't mean what Blaine swore he was implying with his tone, right? This was just Hunter and his usual tendency to make everything he said sound like a come on. It was never going to happen, because Hunter would have seduced Blaine by now if that were the case, but it was still noticeable. Blaine bet that when Hunter used his charisma with attractive women, he got the exact reactions he wanted and then some.

“Can you please tell me what you mean before my confusion grows?” Blaine pleaded.

“The country is buzzing about you, Blaine! Everyone wants to meet the lucky young musician I chose for the competition. I have politely declined any invitation we have received, but I think it's time for you to have a real break from being the regular Blaine. Even I know the value of stepping away from my work before it overtakes me. It's healthy. I can only offer you so much companionship... I know how lonely you have been, Blaine. I see it on your handsome face even now, and it hurts me so. It's time for you to break loose, if only for a few days, and remind yourself of what the outside world has to offer,” Hunter explained.

On the one hand, Blaine wasn't sure if he could afford to turn down the offer, but if he did, that meant he'd get to see Kurt. There was too much at stake, too many unknown dangers. Blaine didn't want to go with Hunter, because what if he didn't return? Such a thought was dramatic, more so because there was still the competition ahead, but the fear was still real. How to go about this, then? What could Blaine say? “Oh, I don't know...” Blaine began awkwardly. “I'm hardly one for anything like that,” he added.

Hunter's eyes narrowed. “I beg to differ. You were made for the stage, Blaine! Think of this party as just a smaller platform to perform on,” he countered.

“I am grateful that you're always looking out for me, Hunter, but I'm afraid I must refuse. I still have a lot to do when it comes to my work. If I were to go with you, then I fear I would become too distracted. Now is not the time for me to find myself thrown into any romantic entanglements, let alone having to entertain and dazzle a large group of people. Once we win the competition I will be ready to climb that hurdle. But until it happens, I will keep pushing myself towards that desired goal here on my own,” Blaine said.

“It's not like I'm saying you need to find yourself a wife at the party. I just think you need to relax... Get some much needed release,” Hunter said.

There was no chance to misinterpret what Hunter was getting at, so Blaine chose not to dismiss it. “I am not a casual sort of man when it comes to sex, Hunter. I want intimacy. I want romance. When I am finally with someone, I want it to mean something,” Blaine explained.

To his relief, Hunter didn't push him on the matter. He smiled at Blaine and his kind expression looked very convincing. “Ah, Blaine, you are such a timeless romantic. Far be it from me to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with. There is nothing wrong with wanting to save yourself for love. I personally find the idea very arbitrary, but that's me, not you. You don't have to have dalliances at the party if you don't want to. You can socialize and simply enjoy the company of people, without bringing a girl to your bed at night,” Hunter pointed out.

“I know,” Blaine said appreciatively. “I also know you would look out for me at the party, but my answer is still a polite and regrettable no. I don't say this easily, because I dislike going against your wishes... Not when you've given me so much already. But I know better than anyone what is best for me.”

Hunter let out a tired sigh and finally said, “Fine, have it your way. Stay here and miss out on a fun weekend getaway. I will let you remain here, but only on the promise that you will use the time while I'm away to rest.”

Blaine grinned at Hunter. He held out his hand in offering and he knew exactly what to say. “You have my word. I also promise I will go with you next time. Under your tutelage, I am sure I will get the hang of things,” he replied playfully.

It was a good call, because Hunter seemed content enough to let the matter go. After giving Blaine a tour of his workshop, he sent the young cellist on his way. Blaine felt proud of himself for how he'd handled the challenging situation. Yet, Hunter's fake charm had chipped away at Blaine's integrity in consequence, leaving him feeling soiled in some way. Blaine sought out his little sanctuary, going straight for his cello as soon as he entered his private study and an instant smile formed on his face. Already Blaine felt his dampened spirits start to renew. If Kurt was indeed his cello transformed, the one thing he couldn't afford to do was let it impact his work, because having an instrument that was a living person, could really screw Blaine up -- even if that person was Kurt.

Needing an outlet for his confusing emotions, Blaine took a seat and brought the cello to rest between his legs. Blaine blushed at the idea of Kurt sitting in the same spot - no, he couldn't think about things like that. Soon Blaine was playing Felix Mendelssohn's ‘Cello Sonata No. 1 in B-flat major’ and he threw himself into the performance. Raw emotion flared: regret and anger, longing, love, and, above all, passion. Even without the accompanying piano music, the sound Blaine created was so bold and compelling, few could surpass Blaine's talent – if any could at all. Around the middle of the song, Blaine swore the warm presence he usually felt as he played was very familiar. Sweat beaded on hiss brow and rolled down his face. He paid no mind to his tiring body and, when the piano solo came, Blaine improvised to fill the gap.

_Blaine._

The soft voice that whispered Blaine's name could just be him getting swept up in emotion, but what if it wasn't? What if, all along, the growing connection Blaine felt for his cello and Kurt were one in the same? Because they were the same being? When the much longer piano solo came, Blaine simply moved the piece along to when the cello started up again. He closed his eyes as he moved his bow along the strings, making sure not to put too much force on them as he did. Blaine needed to let his emotions out, but without causing any damage to his cello in the process. Overcome with emotion, he had started to cry. No. He couldn't succumb to grief. If Kurt were there to see him he would never allow it. Suddenly and without warning, Blaine changed tunes, playing Brahms' ‘Cello Sonata No. 1 in E minor’ instead, and the piece allowed Blaine to further reach down to his core and give into the music. Blaine fell under a trance, edged on by countless emotions, both good and bad.

What rose to the surface were his feelings for Kurt, who was the light at the end of the tunnel, his muse. Hunter might have trapped Kurt, but he would never own him. Kurt would never surrender, and neither would Blaine. Whatever would happen, Blaine would find a way to make everything right, but not before he told Kurt how he felt and then admitted what he knew. Even if he was wrong, and he hoped with all his heart he was, Kurt wouldn't shy away this time.

Blaine played until he couldn't hold his arms up any longer and in one final movement, he prolonged the last note with skilled percussion. Worn out and left feeling raw, Blaine barely managed to place the cello back on its stand before he slipped to the floor. He let out a shuddering sigh. He still had no answers. Everything was such a mess. How had his life come to this?, he wondered to himself. Blaine absentmindedly reached out to trace a finger down the side of his cello.

_Blaine._

There it was again. He swore that Kurt was calling to him. Blaine pulled himself up with a painful groan. He brought his forehead to gently rest against the side of the cello. “Kurt, I know it's you in there. I don't know if you can hear me... But I know. You don't need to hide it from me anymore,” he whispered. Somehow Blaine knew that his cello was Kurt, even without any proof. In that moment, he just knew. “I will save you, Kurt. I don't know how, but I will save you,” he whispered softly, and he meant it, with all his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In an odd twist of fate, Blaine felt like he was back in school, waiting impatiently for the weekend to arrive. Then, finally, Hunter left the mansion and Blaine was had nothing to do but anxiously await Kurt's arrival. As usual, his mind was a whirlwind of the many things he wanted to say and ask Kurt. Hopefully Blaine knowing Kurt's secret – his biggest one at least – would make things easier for them from now on. He knew it would still be difficult to hear the whole story, and for Kurt to tell it, but this was the point it had come to.

It was nearing dusk, and that was Blaine's cue to leave his study for the night. He turned toward his cello, since he couldn't very well leave without saying something to it – considering he knew it was Kurt now. “Well, Kurt, once again I have no idea if you can even hear me, but I'll be waiting for you in my bedroom,” he said.

Blaine took his leave after giving his transformed love a little pat goodbye. He would see Kurt soon and all the secrets could come out. No matter what he learned, Blaine was determined to keep his vow to Kurt: he would save him – one way or another.

The trouble was, he hardly knew what to do with himself as he waited for Kurt, nor could he sit still for very long. He paced back and forth, waiting and waiting until finally the sun set, and yet there was still no sign of Kurt. The minutes dragged along and still his door didn't burst open to reveal Kurt smiling at him. Where was he? It wasn't like Kurt to dawdle, not when there was so much for them to tell one another. Maybe Kurt was too afraid to tell Blaine the truth? No. However hesitant he might be, and Blaine completely understood if he was, Kurt wouldn't run from him. After all, for all he knew Kurt might not even realize that Blaine knew anything. Aside from a few whispered names and a warm presence, Kurt had shown no signs of life while he was a cello. Perhaps Kurt was waiting for him somewhere in the mansion?

Blaine was growing woefully torn. The last few times Kurt had always come straight to his bedroom, so leaving it already might be a bit premature on his part. ..Unless Kurt had decided they needed a break from their usual routine and wanted to have a bit of fun? It all depended on if Kurt was self-aware when he was a cello and, so far, all of the signs proved otherwise.

“What should I do?” Blaine said frustratedly.

Well, for starters, panicking when there might not be a reason to wasn't very wise. They had two whole nights together, so Blaine could wait a little while longer.

“Come on, Kurt. What's keeping you?” Blaine muttered twenty minutes later.

Blaine was starting to think that Kurt's tardiness wasn't intentional. Panic ran through him, and he shot up from his bed with a start. “What if Hunter knows? What if he's holding Kurt somewhere against his will?!” he shouted in sudden alarm.

Where Kurt's safety was involved, remaining calm seemed near impossible. But then, running around the mansion with no plan wasn't the answer either. Once Blaine got his breathing under control, he hurried out of the room and down the hall. He went straight for the stairwell -- their first meeting place -- and to his disappointment, Kurt wasn't there. Damn. There went his best shot, but before he went anywhere else, he wanted to confirm something first. He sprinted towards his study and burst through the door to see his cello wasn't in the usual spot. That was it then, Kurt was his cello; there was no doubt about it now. Knowing this did nothing to help find the man in question, though, because he didn't know how Kurt turned back into a human. He assumed it was Hunter's doing but that was where his theories ran dry.

Right as Blaine was about to leave the room, something caught his eye over in the corner where his cello was usually placed. At a closer glance, Blaine realized it was a piece of paper and raced over to grab it. Maybe Kurt had left him a cute little love note to start a fun game of hide and seek?

_Dearest Blaine,_

_If you're reading this then you've noticed your cello is gone._  
Rest assured this is not a permanent arrangement. This is just to ensure  
that you will rest at night like you promised. Don't be too mad at me  
now; this is for your own good. You can play it in the morning as usual. 

_Go to bed, Blaine._

_Your friend  
Hunter Clarington the Third._

Blaine could almost hear Hunter's smug voice as Blaine read his note. 'Don't be too mad at me, my foot!' Hunter was intentionally provoking him.

“He's truly horrible,” Blaine muttered disgustedly.

Venting his frustrations toward Hunter would have to wait, because what this note told him was that Kurt was somewhere in the mansion, trapped and unable to come to Blaine, and that realization set him bolting from the room.

“It's okay, it's okay,” Blaine whispered to himself as he raced down the hallways. “Hunter wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He needs him just as much as he needs me.”

Blaine went to every place he could think of, opened every door, and so far each one was unlocked and void of Kurt. On impulse, Blaine headed toward the workshop next, figuring there was no harm in checking there too. Blaine swung the door opens and his eyes instantly fell on the solemn looking young man who was sitting at the work table.

“Kurt! Oh, thank god I found you!” Blaine breathed with relief.

At the sound of his name, Kurt looked up to find Blaine gaping at him. “Blaine?” he gasped. Blaine wasn't given a chance to answer as Kurt rushed into his arms. Such an extreme reaction disproved the idea that this was all just a fun little game of his. “I can't believe you're here!” Kurt said.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly to his body, refusing to let go of him for even a second. “Don't tell me you were trapped in here?”

“I wish I could say that I wasn't, but if that were the truth, then we would be making out by now,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine wished he could reply, 'Well, we can make up for that now,’ but there was one detail that he refused to ignore, not even to kiss Kurt. “But the door was open,” he said.

Kurt frowned at the news. “I guess it was only locked on the inside.”

The explanation, while plausible, left one obvious loophole: that Hunter would be careless enough to do such a thing. Yet Blaine was content to drop the issue for the time being, so he could focus on the bigger picture: Kurt was safe and Blaine's easy access into the room meant that Hunter wasn't onto them. “I guess so,” he replied.

If Kurt had anything else to say on the matter, then he also apparently thought it wasn't very high priority. He smiled at Blaine in a way that had the young cellist's heart racing. All it took was Kurt batting his eyelashes and Blaine moved his mouth ever so slightly so Kurt could kiss him. It started out innocently enough, but then quickly grew deeper. Once again, Blaine was starting to lose himself in his attraction for Kurt, forgetting what he wanted to tell him so badly. It wasn't easy but, when the kiss was finally over, he didn't go back for more. Kurt eyed him curiously; he was obviously confused as to why Blaine had put a stop on their potential make out session all of a sudden.

“Kurt, it was you all along, wasn’t it? That spark I felt when I touched my cello for the first time... That was us becoming connected to one another,” Blaine began, stumbling over his words. “What I am trying to say is: you're my cello, Kurt.” 

This time Kurt didn't shy away from his question, nor did he close himself off physically. Kurt's warm smile in response was very obvious, as was his affection for the man in front of him. “Yes, Blaine; I'm your cello. I was before you even knew who I was, or that it was me. That's why I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met, because I knew you already,” Kurt confessed.

Blaine's eyes welled with tears. The fact that Kurt had been transformed into a cello couldn't compare to hearing Kurt tell him that he loved him. “I love you too, Kurt, with all of my heart and soul,” he breathed.

The pair took a moment to let the words sink in before they kissed again. Blaine could barely contain his joy. If only there weren't so much left to say, most of which would surely ruin the tender moment.

“I wanted to tell you, Blaine, but I couldn't. Hunter put a spell on me that made it impossible to tell anyone, as a way to cover his tracks. So I kept trying to reach you with all of my love and affection while I was a cello, hoping you would notice.”

Blaine stroked the side of Kurt's cheek; he was so happy that he had fallen for such a wonderful person. “I heard you, Kurt. It just took me a while to realize it. Your voice was barely a whisper at first, then finally, in one instant, I suddenly knew it was you.”

Kurt let out a quiet laugh. His eyes were twinkling as he leaned forward to kiss Blaine again. “I have so much to tell you, Blaine, and, now that I finally can, I will. No matter how hard it will be for both of us,” he said.

Blaine sighed, “I wish we could just forget it all and run away together, but life is rarely that simple.”

“It's definitely not for me, as you will soon learn,” Kurt confirmed.

The woeful expression on Kurt's face made Blaine's heart ache. There had to be something he could do to make this easier for Kurt. Except there was, and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his so he could lead him to sit at the table. He was close enough to Kurt to notice his nervous little glances and Blaine sighed at him in an 'I'm crazy about you' sort of way. “I'm right here, Kurt, ready to listen. I'm so grateful that you're willing to do this for me. I love you so much,” he whispered softly.

Blaine's light coaxing caused the tension in Kurt's shoulders to lessen and he smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Blaine,” he said.

The fact that Kurt could let his playful side out even in such a serious scenario was just one of the many reasons that Blaine loved him. “For what?” Blaine coaxed.

Kurt laughed, “For being you; someone who is so giving and wonderful.”

“Well, thank you for noticing,” Blaine said with a smile. _'No more stalling, Blaine, not even to flirt,'_ he reminded himself. “Tell me, Kurt. I'm ready.”

“This is a long story, Blaine, and much of it may be hard for you to hear. Your original assumptions were correct; I am Hunter's prisoner,” Kurt began.

He had thought as much, though Blaine didn't tell Kurt this. He knew interrupting now would only make it harder for Kurt to get through the entire story.

“It all started two years ago. Back then I was a determined young dreamer who hoped to become a skilled luthier one day. My low birthright and my lack of funds meant such a goal was nearly impossible for me to achieve. I still tried my hardest, though, because what else could I do? I refused to accept that I would never be anything more than what I was born into. I did manage to find a job at a local luthier's workshop, but I was nothing more than a shop boy there, really. Then, one day, my whole world changed when a charming young man nonchalantly waltzed into the shop I worked at. You can understand my excitement when the man announced that he was none other than Lord Hunter Clarington the Third, an up-and-coming luthier extraordinaire. I was awestruck and, if I were to be perfectly honest, more than a little dazzled by his dashing good looks and equally alluring voice,” Kurt said.

Much of what Kurt was telling him sounded familiar to Blaine, because he too had become rather smitten with Hunter during their first encounter, which he was sure Hunter had done intentionally, since it probably worked for him most of the time.

Kurt shook his head, as if he were embarrassed by his actions on that day. “I so badly wanted an escape from my boring life that I dreamily listened and almost flirted with him as we talked together. So when Hunter explained that he was looking for an apprentice, while it sounded too good to be true, I never thought it actually would be. No, instead I let Hunter coax me to accept, but not before I sang to him. Which, as you know, is something I usually don't do in front of others. Hunter was very good; he knew exactly how to manipulate my emotions and he did it so skillfully that there was no reason for me to question his sincerity, or his reasons. I'm normally not one to trust so easily... But...” Kurt paused when he apparently couldn't think of a good word to describe Hunter's skill at persuasion.

“Hunter has a very good way with words?” Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled, though it was short lived and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. “That's one way to put it, I suppose,” he said. “I'm sorry, it's just... I was such an ignorant fool.”

“We're both guilty of that, Kurt, but we're not the ones who were in the wrong,”

Kurt smiled appreciatively at Blaine, going so far as to kiss him to show his thanks. He didn't let his lips linger and pushed himself to go back to his story. “So, I accepted Hunter's gracious offer to become his apprentice, and I willingly went back with him a few weeks later to live at this very mansion. At first everything was going splendidly; Hunter was kind and generous when it came to teaching me the art of making instruments and, more importantly, how to do it well. I had all that I wanted: I lived in a luxury I had never experienced before, and I was finally able to work without any limitations. Best of all, I had a friend who understood my love for music and also shared my vision for wanting to create something beautiful,” Kurt said. Then, his brows furrowed and he leaned forward, studying Blaine’s dazed face worriedly. “Are you still with me, Blaine? Do you need to take a break?”

“I'm all right,” Blaine lied, though it was kindly done.

Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt saw right through the lie. He frowned at Blaine, giving him a stern look that made it very clear he was having none of that. “Blaine, you're actually shaking. If I were in your shoes, I would have broken down by now. Just be honest with me, please,” he begged. 

Blaine's head drooped in defeat, though he hardly felt like a loser. “Please tell me that Hunter never hurt you... Or...” Blaine stuttered, choking on his words. “...Forced you to--”

“He didn't,” Kurt interrupted at point blank. “Hunter didn't bring me here for his own physical pleasure, Blaine.”

Blaine's whole body shuddered with his loud sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god,” he breathed.

“He's not like us, Blaine; he isn't attracted to men. What Hunter craves most of all is power,” Kurt said.

“I see that now. The power part, anyway. You weren't the only one to fall under Hunter's spell. I've never had anyone try to charm me like that before.”

“Me either. At least, not until I met you, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled at him. “I'm better now, Kurt, so please continue,” he assured. “As long as you're able to.”

“All was going well, or so I thought. There might have been a little disappointment on my part when I realized Hunter wasn't the least bit interested in me romantically. But it wasn't like I had gone with him with romance in mind; I was there to learn. Hunter used my loneliness to his advantage and that's why I didn't see his betrayal coming. At least, not until it was already too late...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

~Two years ago~

This was it. Kurt held his breath as he handed over his newly completed fiddle for Hunter to examine and his mentor barely acknowledged his presence once the instrument was in his hands. Kurt didn't mind that, since he wasn't necessarily acting all that calm and composed at the moment. How could he when his efforts for the last two months were about to put to the test?

Hunter continued to ignore Kurt as he quietly studied the fiddle, and Kurt swore he was enjoying his discomfort. Charming he might be, but Hunter Clarington was still a challenging person to live with, let alone to befriend. Still, Kurt already felt indebted to him, so he wasn't about to complain.

“The fiddle is certainly aesthetically pleasing, Kurt, and it's a vast improvement from your last attempts. The weight is spot on, as well,” Hunter said.

People who were less acquainted with Hunter might see his compliments as a good sign, but Kurt knew better. If Hunter had any negative comments to make, then he was saving them for last. Kurt refused to react discourteously though, since Hunter was giving him honest feedback. “That's encouraging, but what about what matters most? How does it sound to you?” Kurt urged.

Hunter laughed, “Oh, that is so you, Kurt; you're all business and no pleasure.”

Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Give me strength,'_ he thought. “Well, that is why I came here, you know: to work,” Kurt said.

That comment caused Hunter to grin widely as he settled the fiddle against his chin and brought the bow to the strings. Kurt closed one eye anxiously as he awaited the crucial first note. To Kurt's untrained ears, the sound that Hunter created was promising, but he knew better than to allow himself too much hope.

“You're nearly there, Kurt. In a few more years, you'll really know your stuff,” Hunter declared.

Kurt's heart fell. Nothing Hunter had told him was unkind, or even horribly discouraging. Except that Kurt didn't _want_ to wait a few more years; he wanted to excel _now_ , not later.

“If you say so,” Kurt murmured disappointedly.

Hunter shook his head at Kurt, who was sitting there hunched over with his hands in between his legs. “Rome wasn't built in a day, Kurt,” he quoted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him. How could he be so good at charming people but be so bad at encouraging them? “A fiddle is a bit smaller than a whole civilization, Hunter,” he said.

After playing a few bars of a simple tune on the fiddle, Hunter placed it gently on the table next to Kurt. He took a seat on the opposite side and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, making sure to make the contact brief. “Kurt, my good man, perfection in music is a very hard thing to obtain. Why do you think I've committed my entire life to it? Music is ever changing, just like the rest of the world. We are entering the age of industry, Kurt; did you really think it would be that simple?” Hunter asked.

As much as Kurt hated to admit it whenever Hunter was right, he was acting childish. Kurt was no stranger to being let down when he'd faced so much opposition in his life. “No, of course not.”

Hunter smirked, daring to move a bit closer so he could drape his arm over Kurt's shoulder. “Do you remember what I told you when we first met?” he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt gulped. He had said a lot of things, but Kurt didn't need any clarification. “You said I could help you bring your finest creation to life,” he said.

“And what was that creation again?”

Kurt's heart was racing. What was Hunter doing? He didn't need to act this way to get Kurt to help him. “A cello,” he breathed.

“Yes, a beautifully crafted violoncello. That is what I want to create. Such a goal has evaded me; every I attempt I made only created sub-par failures, but now, thanks to you, Kurt, the time has come that I am finally ready to make my dream a reality.”

Kurt's mind was reeling; he felt lightheaded and dizzy. He glanced shyly at Hunter, whose voice sounded so deep and cultured that he couldn't resist swooning. He shrugged off Hunter's arm, but didn't move away since he didn't want to offend him. “Why me, exactly? Why am I so important?”

“Will you help me, Kurt?” Hunter asked, bypassing Kurt's question altogether.

“Yes,” Kurt answered before he could even stop and think. He blinked in surprised; what was happening? Why did it feel like the whole room was spinning all of a sudden?

“Very good, Kurt. Now, close your eyes,” Hunter's entrancing voice ordered.

Once again Kurt's body acted on its own and he closed his eyes without question. Hunter began murmuring something under his breath so quietly that Kurt couldn't make out what the words were. His voice calmed Kurt's nerves and he felt so peaceful, like he was floating on air, until the pleasant feeling was pulled out from under him and hands suddenly closed around his neck. Kurt's body froze, his eyes opening to see Hunter grinning at him wickedly. The look sent shivers down Kurt's spine as he quickly discovered he couldn't move his body and he realized that his paralysis wasn't just due to fear.

“Oh, Kurt, you poor trusting fool. You're about to learn what happens when you make a deal without reading the fine print,” Hunter said.

Hunter's hold around Kurt's neck kept him from speaking, but it wasn't tight enough to hurt him. Yet he was still unable to break free and that set off warning signals in his brain. What was going on?

Hunter stared deep into Kurt's eyes. “You should really thank me, Kurt; I'm about to make your wildest dream come true...” he whispered.

Finally Hunter released his hold on Kurt's neck and he staggered back choking. Kurt glared at him, about to yell when a sharp pain struck him, causing him to collapse to the floor. “What? What have you done to me?”

Hunter stepped forward, over Kurt's fallen body. “I told you: I'm giving you what you've wanted all along.”

Kurt cried out in pain. His neck felt like it was burning from the inside out and he went to touch it when another jolt of pain hit him. His body pulsed and flailed as new levels of pain coursed through him. It felt like his insides were turning to stone. No. Wood. There was nothing Kurt could do to save himself, his vision already starting to blur. He could faintly make out the sound of Hunter's cruel laughter before everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Blaine was shaking again, this time because of an intense wave of anger towards Hunter, who he had considered a friend. “Hunter's a mage,” he said, and it wasn't a question.

“It's worse than that, Blaine. He's an unregistered mage, and that makes him far more dangerous,” Kurt replied.

“Because there's nothing to stop him from going against the laws of magic... or nature,” Blaine finished for him.

Kurt nodded. He didn't bother to say anything, probably so they could both have a moment to let the reality of their situation sink in. “Blaine?”

Blaine blinked back into awareness. In his inner struggles, he'd forgotten what really mattered to him – or, rather, who: Kurt was right there in front of him, looking worried. Blaine smiled lightly at him, putting a pause on his resentment towards Hunter to reply. “Sorry there, love; it's just so hard to accept what Hunter's done to you,” he said.

Kurt snuggled up to him, their shoulders touching as Blaine slipped his arm behind Kurt's neck. He took a deep breath as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and he in turn pressed his cheek against Kurt's head. Kurt smiled as Blaine laced their fingers together, solidifying their love for one another.

“What can we do to stop him?” Blaine whispered.

“I don't know.”

Another pause, though Blaine knew he couldn't stall for very long. “I made a vow to save you, Kurt,” he admitted softly.

Kurt smiled, even when he couldn't see how he was blushing. “Yes, I know. I heard you. It was very valiant of you, and romantic, of course.”

Blaine sighed, “Or it would be, if I could do anything to see it through.”

Without any warning Kurt slipped away from Blaine and, before he could ask what he was doing, Kurt sat down on Blaine's lap. Blaine sputtered with surprised delight and embarrassment while Kurt giggled in response. He draped his arms over Blaine's shoulders and smiled in approval when arms wrapped around his waist in response to help keep him in place.

“You've already saved me, Blaine, in far more ways than you realize,” Kurt said.

At first Blaine was too busy dealing with the fact that Kurt was sitting on his lap to react to what he was saying but, when his words finally registered, a giddy smile spread across his face. Kurt, who looked too adorable for words, was grinning back at him with sparkling eyes that were saying 'Come on, ask me how. You know you want to.' He did, of course, so Blaine knew exactly what his role was in this instance. “Please tell me more; you have my undivided attention,” he said.

Kurt smiled, his playful expression dwindling ever so slightly, but it was still there and that was all thanks to Blaine. “Hunter underestimated the complexity of the human soul. His spell ended up working too well; my spirit slowly started to fade. I have no memories of when I am a cello, so the first thing I remember after Hunter's betrayal was waking up feeling like I was close to death. I soon found out that's exactly what had happened. Hunter was far from amused and I think he resented me for it. Like it was somehow my fault that I'd nearly died,” Kurt said angrily.

“Did he even tell you what had happened?” Blaine asked.

“Not at first. I had an idea, but he didn't explain anything until he'd come up with a solution to our 'little conundrum,' as he'd put it. That's when he finally told me that I needed to revert back to my human body periodically to keep my spirit alive. If I remained as a cello all of the time, like before, my soul would fade away to nothing and, of course, we couldn't have that. My spirit needed to be kept in tact so it would be present enough when I was played, thus creating a sound like no other,” Kurt explained.

Blaine fought to keep his anger toward Hunter at bay since it would do him no good right now. He'd much rather support Kurt anyway, so he just smiled at him in encouragement and hoped it was enough.

Kurt smiled back at him lovingly. “Hunter struck a deal with me, when really I had no say in the matter at all. He would turn me back into a human whenever he left the mansion. It was a good try, because it gave me just enough freedom to remain passive, or so he thought. Then, as a reward for my good behaviour, he allowed me to work on making instruments in his absence. I never put up a fight, because I knew it would be pointless to try. I just came to accept my fate and make the most of my situation. No matter how positive I tried to remain, I grew terribly lonely. Then Hunter's trips away from the mansion became more frequented and started to last longer, too. I knew something had to be up and I waited for the chance to ask Hunter what was going on. That came one day when he didn't end up turning me back the next time he returned home. Hunter, it seemed, had decided to tell me his plans on his own accord, and he made it clear I should feel grateful for that. All I did was hold my tongue as he told me that there was a worldwide competition for luthiers, where they would showcase their work at a grand concert. Finally, here was a way for Hunter to validate his worth and show it to the whole world.”

Blaine could guess how excitedly Hunter had thrown himself into the task, taking Kurt along with him. God, he wanted to hate that man, and in many ways he did, but hating him wouldn't do either of them any good. Also, if it weren't for him, then he and Kurt would have never met, so nothing pertaining to Hunter could ever be that simple.

“Hunter stayed at the mansion for the next few months, no doubt to make sure his spells were foolproof and undetectable. He was almost bouncing with joy when he turned me into a human again; it was an eerie sight. _'We've finally done it,'_ he told me. We'd passed the qualifications with flying colours...” Kurt said, mimicking Hunter's speech patterns in attempts to mock him.

Blaine frowned. That was so like Hunter; he only valued the importance of others when they served his purpose. Even then, he treated them more like tools than equal partners, and he did so with a charming smile on his face all the while. “I take he set off to find his perfect cellist soon after this?” Blaine questioned.

“Actually, he'd already found you by that point. Right before he left, Hunter nonchalantly informed me that he'd found a man worthy of playing me. How did he put it…? He said that he ‘was just my type; my perfect match’ and that I would love him instantly.”

The hint of amusement in Kurt's voice told Blaine that it would be alright to joke around a little, so he rolled his eyes in response. “I bet he did,” he muttered sarcastically.

Kurt smirked at him and stopped to give him a quick peck on the lips. “For the record, he wasn't wrong about that,” he said.

Bless Kurt and his ability to make even the most difficult conversations have just enough humour to make them bearable. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, kissing his soft skin as a show of gratitude. He was mindful enough to stop himself before it could get out of hand.

“Why don't you tell me how that first meeting with Hunter went? It would give me a chance to rest my voice,” Kurt said.

Blaine was fine to take the conversation over for a spell and he told Kurt a basic summary of his first encounter with Hunter back at Dalton. Kurt was a good listener and, when the story was finished, he was ready to continue on with the remainder of his own story.

“Up until your arrival, Hunter allowed me to be human for the entire day, but obviously it would be too risky for him to continue that deal once you came to live in the mansion. Especially since Hunter would not be there to see to it that I behaved. I still needed to be turned back into a human every now and then, to keep the sound Hunter to badly wanted his greatest instrument to have, of course. The difference was that I would only revert back on the nights of Hunter's absence and I was forbidden to approach you,” Kurt explained.

“A lot of good that did,” Blaine said with a smirk.

The beautiful sound of Kurt's laughter filled the room, captivating Blaine in ways that no one, not even Hunter, had managed before. Blaine couldn't keep himself from leaning forward and kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt reciprocated instantly, pressing his body close to Blaine’s as he opened their mouths up wider.

“Don't you want to hear how you saved me, Blaine?” Kurt murmured between kisses.

Blaine did indeed, so he reigned his rising libido back in for the time being. He could wait, especially for good old fashion romance. “I'm all ears,” he said.

“I was living half a life, Blaine, and it was barely even that. Worst of all, I was slowly losing my will to live. Hunter had no idea, he thought letting me be human while he was gone was enough, but it wasn't. To sum it all up, my world was like when I was a cello: black, lonely, empty, and without any meaning. I wouldn't bow down and submit to the likes of him, because Kurt Hummel surrenders to no one. I wanted to sabotage Hunter's plans somehow, but all of that changed in an instant with one little spark and my world was suddenly turned upside down. That spark was you, Blaine, when you touched me for the first time while I was a cello, you gave me back that spark of life. You chased away the darkness, filled the emptiness in my heart, and renewed my will to live. An instant connection formed between us then, and I suddenly became self aware; I could hear your voice, feel your warm presence... And that, Blaine, is how you saved me from a fate worse than death,” Kurt finished.

Blaine tilted his head forward so he could rest it on Kurt's shoulder; he was done, the emotion welling up in him was too much to take. He'd felt so powerless, so unable to do anything to help Kurt that he'd never considered the idea that there was anything positive that he had done. “I'm so glad I met you, Kurt,” he breathed. It was the only thing he could manage to say that fit.

“We were meant to meet, Blaine, and I know without a doubt that we were destined to be together,” Kurt said.

Their dire situation was not forgotten, it was just momentarily ignored so that Blaine and Kurt could celebrate their intense love for one another. Against all odds, they had found each other and knew that they had already gained so much just from having one another in their lives.

“For the rest of our lives,” Blaine added softly. He knew that such a promise was impossible to make at this point and yet the sentiment behind that vow and the chance to say it was very needed.

Kurt cupped the sides of Blaine's face. “I love you so much, Blaine,” he cooed.

Blaine moved his face closer to Kurt, who closed his eyes in anticipation for yet another enjoyable kiss. “I love you, too,” he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Romance was all fun and good, but this was something Blaine's entire being craved. Physical affection of this type, one based on intense sexual attraction that was mutually felt by his partner, was something Blaine thought he'd have to wait years to experience – if at all. Yet here he was: sitting with the love of his life on his lap, giving it his all. Kurt appeared to be on board with the frantic pace they were climbing towards, too. Blaine had no doubts, not when Kurt went so far as to straddle him. Blaine let out a quiet moan, shuddering with pleasure as Kurt moved his hips forward in a thrusting motion. In his enthusiasm, Blaine, who was busily sucking lightly on Kurt's neck, nipped him gently.

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped.

“Too much?”

“Not enough!”

Kurt then went so far as capture Blaine’s bottom lip with his teeth, the show of passionate aggression sending Blaine over the edge. There was still so much to be said between them, so much in their way. Not just Hunter, but the whole world and, yet, for one fleeting moment, the pair wanted to forget all that and just be together. Blaine couldn't save Kurt from Hunter's clutches, at least not yet, but he could do this. He could give Kurt the pleasure he craved so badly and deserved. He didn't feel guilty, not when being with Kurt like this felt so right to him.

“We still need to talk,” Kurt managed to finally to point out.

“We will. Just later...” Blaine growled. “... Much, much later...”

Kurt made no protest, just went back to kissing him and running his hands up and down Blaine's back. “Tomorrow!” he barked.

Blaine clamped his hands on Kurt's waist to help him set the proper rhythm, his upward thrusts finally giving just the right amount of friction. Their groins rubbed together, making it very clear the pair were really turned on and equally aroused. Luckily for the both of them, the boys were too swept up in the moment to become embarrassed. The urgent need for release drove them onwards, as did their sensual moaning. Blaine's whole body throbbed with need, his cock most of all. It wouldn't be long now, not with how well their bodies fit together.

“Oh, god, Kurt! I'm so close!” Blaine yelled.

“So am I. I can't stop myself!” Kurt panted. “It just feels so good!”

A sudden rush of pleasure surged through his body and Blaine snapped his head back to shout out Kurt's name as he climaxed. Kurt's own orgasm followed a moment later and, when it was over, he slumped into Blaine's arms, spent. Blaine knew the feeling. The hazy aftermath of release made him feel giddy and light headed. He was grinning ear to ear and started to chuckle under his breath.

Kurt lifted his head just enough so he could eye Blaine playfully. “Do you find something funny?” he teased.

Blaine fought to get his laughter under control, but Kurt's adorable face wasn't helping, until his scowl made it easier to manage. “I'm just so happy, Kurt! That was amazing!”

Kurt joined in on Blaine's contagious joy and laughed, “It was, wasn't it?”

Blaine was done with laughing and what he wanted instead was a deliciously naked Kurt splayed out beside him on a bed, moaning with pleasure from the many erotic things Blaine was doing to him. He hoped Kurt wanted this too and, if he could only have the courage to ask him, the rewards could be great indeed. After a quick moment of thought, Blaine decided he'd forgo words in favour of showing Kurt with actions. Kissing always got them in a randy mood and maybe this time they wouldn't have to stop themselves. So Blaine kissed Kurt and he showed every sign of wanting the same things Blaine did, until he pulled back all of a sudden.

“Wait, Blaine, can we stop for a second,” Kurt muttered urgently.

Blaine wanted to shout out no, but he didn't. It wasn't easy for Blaine to put a stopper on the sexual tension between them. Only his love for Kurt made it possible, because he would never forgive himself if Kurt felt pressured in any way. “What is it, love?” Blaine asked, hoping he wouldn't ask him to stop completely.

“I want to go to your room, this bench is hardly comfortable to go any further,” Kurt explained.

It was always hard for Blaine to think straight whenever Kurt used that tone of voice on him. His mouth fell open as his brain short-circuited for a split second, which allowed Kurt to slide off of his lap. Blaine's momentary lapse only lasted a minute and soon he was up on his feet and grinning giddily at Kurt. “Then what are we waiting for?” Blaine shouted exuberantly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Although Kurt wasn't immune to sexual desire, the thought to act on such urges had never seriously crossed his mind before. For one thing, Kurt didn't know the first thing about sex when it involved two men. In his case, there wasn't really a way for men of any age to learn the intimate details, at least not without the risk of exposing themselves in the process. While others had dared, the dangers were too high for Kurt's blood and so he'd remained hopelessly ignorant; doomed to live his day out as a virgin. For the longest time Kurt thought the momentous day to lose it would never come, but oh how wrong he had been – not that he was complaining. Against all odds, Kurt was about to dive head first into the art of making love and he was both happy and nervous about it. On the one hand, he was almost relieved that Blaine was just as inexperienced, because it put them on even ground. Sure, that meant neither of them knew what to do exactly, though really, what was there to know? Already Kurt's body seemed to know what it was doing and what worked and what didn't, as did Blaine's.

Their quick sprint to Blaine's bedroom was over in a flash and the boys hurried over to the bed without delay. This suited Kurt just fine, since it left little room for thought. Overthinking in this instance wasn't a good idea, so he let his instincts and hormones take over.

Blaine, who had become quite good at finding Kurt's erogenous zones over their last few meetings, was starting things off quite well, too. He guided them both to sit on the bed, pulling Kurt in close to kiss him passionately. He brought his hand to clasp the back of Kurt's neck as he used just enough tongue make things interesting. Kurt kissed him back eagerly, doing everything he could to encourage Blaine's efforts with foreplay.

Kurt moaned as Blaine’s hands stroked the sides of his body, making him shudder.

“There's far too much clothing between us,” Blaine growled.

“That can be easily dealt with,” Kurt murmured back.

The couple's urgent disrobing was hardly graceful, but they did manage not to rip anything as their clothes were hurriedly tossed aside. It was a good thing that Kurt's normally sharp mind was on the back burner, or he might have realized the significance of what they were doing. Luckily for him, all it took was one look at Blaine's naked frame and his mind went blank. Kurt felt thirsty and he licked his lips absentmindedly as he took in the sight before him. Blaine in turn was too transfixed on Kurt's nude state to become bashful over the glazed expression of hungered desire directed at him.

Blaine gulped, his shaking hands reaching out to gently caress Kurt's stomach, as if unsure that the boy before him was even real. Kurt knew how he felt; since their first meeting -- no before that even -- Kurt had thought he would be doomed to only love Blaine from afar, never getting to tell him how he felt, let alone ever being able to act on those feelings. If it weren't for the fact that Blaine was right there with him, kissing him enthusiastically, he wouldn't believe it was about to happen.

Blaine's lips gravitated away from Kurt's mouth to start decorating his neck with sweet little kisses while his hands explored his naked torso. Kurt realized that it all felt familiar to him, the sensation of Blaine's hand touching him, coaxing his body to respond, but in a completely different way. Blaine was caressing his skin, not the smooth wood of his cello form, and the sounds Kurt made in response weren't remotely close to classical music. The biggest difference was that Kurt was finally able to participate and give back.

Blaine kissed Kurt's right shoulder. “You're so beautiful, Kurt,” he murmured softly.

“So are you,” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and whispered, “I love you.” Then he moved back in on Kurt to set the mood again. 

Words of love were all well and good, but Kurt didn't want to just whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears and, bless him, Blaine was doing so much more than that. Blaine kissed him, over and over until he lost count and track of his own hands. Blaine kissed and licked his skin, never settling on one spot for long. Spontaneity when it came to sex sure was something else. Though, as much as Kurt was enjoying the attention, there was something tugging at his brain, a certain urge he wanted to satisfy. A lack of confidence held him at bay at first, until he felt Blaine's hard cock pressing against his thigh. This was it; it was now or never. Without warning, Kurt took the initiative and pushed Blaine down on the bed, pinning him in place.

Blaine blinked in surprise, but his bewilderment was clearly based on excitement and not alarm if his giddy grin was anything to go by. “What's gotten into you all a sudden?”

Kurt smirked at him. “You're so good to me, Blaine, and while I do adore your giving nature, you get to play with me all day. I want my turn Blaine. I want to make you feel just as good,” he explained.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “I wasn't playing with you then, Kurt! You were a cello! I was practising my music! That's hardly the same thing as sex!”

“Are you sure about that?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, as if to say 'why are we having this discussion now?', which he probably was. Blaine might be chatty, but he was still a twenty-year-old man whose painfully hard erection was making it difficult to concentrate long enough to hold a conversation. Blaine's hand trailed downward to brush against Kurt's groin. It was a dirty tactic on his part, but it did the trick.

Kurt hissed in response, though he sounded more turned on than annoyed. “Don't you want your lover to ravish you, Blaine?”

Blaine grinned, his look saucy and lustful. “Well, when you put it that way. Do what you will with me, I am your... Instrument.”

Kurt started by kissing him with so much enthusiasm that it would have stopped anyone from talking. Blaine kept his arms at his sides as Kurt spread himself out on top of him, happy to allow his lover to call the shots. Kurt rubbed his body against Blaine's, nipping and licking along his collarbone teasingly. Blaine took hold of Kurt's right hand so that he could lace their fingers together. Kurt heard Blaine's soft moans of pleasure and he grinned proudly. The boost of confidence made it possible for him to continue downwards, right to Blaine's glorious chest.

Blaine's busy hands travelled down the small of Kurt's back to squeeze his tight buttock. “Kurt,” he murmured, watching Kurt as he moved his mouth down along Blaine's stomach, his teeth lightly grazing his skin.

All was going well, until Kurt neared Blaine's hips He couldn't help it, as much as he wanted to act mature, he was still a young man who hadn't touched another man's cock before.

“Don't be shy now,” Blaine said.

The playful tone of his voice worked wonders for Kurt and he took hold of Blaine's cock without further hesitation. Blaine's whole body tensed from the contact, which reminded Kurt how hard they both were, so slow and lazy love-making would have to wait until they were a bit more sated. There was only one thing stopping him from having his way with his lover, one he couldn't put aside.

Blaine, who was becoming very talented at reading Kurt's body cues and facial expression, noticed his slight hesitance straight away. “What is it, love? Are things moving too fast for you?” he asked worriedly. “Because we can stop if that's what you need to do.”

Of course Blaine would ignore his own needs and go so far as to deny himself release in favour of making sure Kurt was comfortable. Kurt shook his head and went back to gently pumping Blaine's cock to add further assurance. “No, it's not that. I don't think we should do any sort of penetration tonight, Blaine. I don't want to end up hurting you,” he explained.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt despite the attention his cock was getting, which was quite impressive. “I think that's a very good idea. We don't need that type of pressure. It goes without saying that we might know the basic fundamentals of what sex is like for two men, but I have no idea what to do when it comes to anal sex, so let's not worry about that. I don't want to hurt you either,” Blaine replied.

Now that the boundaries were set, there was nothing left to say, which suited Kurt just fine as he moved his hand down to give Blaine's cock a few more teasing strokes. Still on top of Blaine, he shifted himself until their hips were aligned so there was just enough friction between their cocks. Blaine was quick to match Kurt's frantic pace, ramming against each other and inching them both towards release. It was a little clumsy but neither boy bothered to care, not when they were so close to orgasm.

Kurt shuddered. It felt so good, with Blaine underneath him, moaning and sweaty and giving his all to get them to the finish line. Blaine's hands grabbed onto Kurt's hips, pushing in time with him as he snapped them forward.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck; he heard Blaine's heavy breathing, along with his own raspy breaths. The pleasure building in his body was almost too much to take, and then his limit was finally reached. Kurt came, hard and fast, his toes curling, swearing loudly under his breath as he rode the current until he was finished. Drained, he collapsed on top of Blaine, unable to speak or even see clearly. Eventually his motor functions returned and Kurt turned his attention to Blaine, who had a glazed expression on his face. Oh, no. In the heat of the moment Kurt had forgotten about Blaine and if he had come himself yet. Blaine seemed to be as worn out as he was and all it took was a glance downward to see the physical evidence that Blaine had achieved orgasm too. Kurt blushed, relieved, because he doubted he could gather enough energy to finish him off.

He attempted to roll off of Blaine to get them both a little breathing room, but Blaine refused to let go. His arms remained around Kurt, his grip tightening to keep his body firmly in place – not that Kurt couldn't have broken free if he wanted to.

“No,” Blaine growled possessively. “Don't you dare.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I'm not going anywhere,” he muttered.

They laid together for a while, content to cuddle together on the bed. It would have felt quite romantic, Kurt thought, if it weren't for the hot and sticky state his body was in. Oh well, with Blaine up close and personal, such things were easily dismissed and forgotten. He stroked Blaine's chest affectionately. It was funny but he really didn't feel any different. He was happy, yes, and tired, but he was still the same person he had been minutes ago. He still loved Blaine with an intense passion and sharing his body with Blaine had only reaffirmed their special connection. This was how he always dreamed sex would be for him: meaningful, pleasurable, and without regret.

A short while later, Blaine stirred from underneath him and he used his hands gently coax Kurt's body to respond. Kurt kissed Blaine as his lover guided him into a sitting position, happy to let Blaine manipulate his body when what he was doing felt incredible. Blaine nibbled on his earlobe playfully while his hands glided down Kurt's sides, the light contact of his fingertips over his skin making Kurt shudder.

 

“So...” Blaine began, pausing to kiss Kurt's lips teasingly. “... Is it finally my turn now?”

“Oh dear god yes please,” Kurt responded in a single breath. He was anxious to start things off again and, bless him, Blaine didn't appear to be in the mood to stall. Kurt was guided by his lover's hands on his hips to come and straddle Blaine with his thighs. His heart was racing and his body felt so blazing hot – and they were just getting started. Blaine was staring so hungrily at him that he would have blushed if his skin weren't already flushed red. A look like that from anyone else would have made Kurt's blood run cold, but because it was Blaine, it had the opposite effect on him. During their thrilling kisses Blaine's hands circled around Kurt's throat but he didn't flinch away from the invasive touch. Unlike with Hunter, Kurt wasn't afraid of Blaine, he trusted him, so his stillness wasn't due to magic or fear.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. He kissed him on his lips, on the corner of his mouth and then down to his Adam's apple. Kurt's body tingled as Blaine's mouth moved along the front of his neck and stopped at the side. Blaine was sensible enough not to leave any permanent marks on his skin, in case they would show up when he was a cello. His hands guided Kurt to sit between his legs with his back pressed against Blaine's front: a familiar position for them both.

“This is sure a new twist on the usual,” Kurt gasped.

Blaine chuckled quietly, kissing the back of Kurt's neck to stall making any sort of witty come back. “I wanted to see what it would feel like when you're human,” he explained.

Already Kurt was enjoying the difference, but as favourable as sex was proving to be over music, it didn't diminish the special bond between musician and instrument. Their connection was still going strong, regardless of Kurt's form, because it was one based first and foremost on love. Blaine seemed to find the change equally enjoyable; he was half on his knees and had Kurt bent backwards and leaning on him for balance. Right from their first foray into kissing, Blaine liked paying attention to Kurt's neck a great deal. Perhaps it tied back to when Kurt was a cello, or maybe Blaine just had a thing for necks. Kurt certainly didn't mind this particular kink of his either way and he moaned as Blaine continued to nibble on his neck.

“That's the spot,” Kurt almost purred with pleasure.

“You like that, huh?”

Obviously he did and so Kurt didn't bother to reply, not that he could have anyway. Blaine's hands were on the move again. He used his right hand to gently stroke Kurt's neck while the other ventured down the front of Kurt's body and found its mark. Kurt's whole body shuddered in anticipation as Blaine finally took hold of his erection.

“Fuck!” Kurt swore when Blaine started a pumping motion with his hand. He had never sworn before, profanity had always been pointless for him, so he hadn't bothered with it.

“Hearing you swear like that is really turning me on,” Blaine admitted.

Blaine was really going at it now and it wasn't just his hand that Kurt felt, there was also Blaine's cock rubbing against his ass to take into account. The combination was almost mind blowing, and Kurt could barely control his body because he felt so good, so alive. It mirrored the sensual undertones Kurt experienced whenever Blaine played him as a cello, but in this instance the sexual tension between them was off the scale. While it was Blaine's turn to call the shots, Kurt wasn't about to remain completely still; he pushed backwards to add more friction and make Blaine's experience more pleasurable.

“Mm, yeah that's it, Kurt,” Blaine grunted in thanks. He kept moving his hand up and down along Kurt's cock, coaxing his lover towards the mutually desired finish line. “Kurt! This is -” Blaine panted, his brain failing him. “- this feels incredible!”

The first time Kurt tried to reply he only managed to bite his bottom lip around a groan. He couldn't help it, he was far too close. At the rate this was going, he'd either come or keel over – and he'd really prefer the former. Salvation came in the form of Blaine going into overdrive with his hand movements and, finally, his perseverance paid off. “Oh lord! Blaine! Yes!”

The sharpness of his orgasm rushed through him and Blaine jerked his hand forward as Kurt came into his other hand. He didn't even bother to wipe his hand before he pushed forward on Kurt's hips and sent them both leaning forward. Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't about to go against their agreement and penetrate him in heat of the moment. As much as the idea of having Blaine inside of him thrilled him, neither of them had the patience for that right now. All Blaine did was rut against Kurt's ass cheeks with his cock. As good as this felt for Kurt, he was in no state to come again so soon and he focused on getting off Blaine, who hadn't yet.

Luckily not much effort on Kurt's part was needed to get Blaine there and, with a loud shout, Blaine let go of Kurt so he could milk his cock dry. Kurt just lay there bent over as he felt Blaine's hot come shoot over his back. As soon as Blaine was finished he sat back and kissed Kurt deeply, as if to reward him in his valiant effort to pleasure him.

They quickly took care of the mess and rushed back together, kissing and hugging one another. Kurt, for one, was already getting turned on again but there was something he wanted to say before going again.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered lovingly.

“No, thank you,” Blaine purred.

Kurt laughed. Oh how he loved this wonderful boy who was also his cellist. “Just to be clear, we are far from done,” he said.

Blaine smirked at Kurt before pushing his lover down on the bed. Now hovering over him, Blaine gave him one last look of affection before closing in on his face. “Kurt, you took the words right out of my mouth,” he declared, and then, what Blaine did next not only took Kurt's words away, but his breath as well.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Two orgasms that had spanned a very gratifying hour later, Blaine and Kurt were finally sated and feeling lazy. Both were now content to cuddle in each others arms, with Blaine's head cradled in Kurt's lap. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curly locks absentmindedly; his giddy expression matching Blaine's own cheeky grin.

“All things considered, I think we did rather well for our first time,” Blaine announced.

Kurt made a face, even when Blaine couldn't actually see it from his position. “Excuse me? I think we did more than well! I mean, you were there, so you must have heard me scream out your name during that last time! I'm surprised the windows didn't shatter,” he said.

Blaine yawned, growing sleepy, but like every night when Kurt was with him, he was determined to stay awake. If he closed his eyes that would be it, he'd wake up the next morning and Kurt would be gone. Okay, not really, he would still be there, in the form of his cello, but it wasn't the same.

“Are you still with me, Blaine?”

Blaine's drooping eyes snapped open. “Mm?” he mumbled, it was all he could manage.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine and his stubborn nature. He gently guided Blaine to sit up and helped him lie down on the bed properly. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead softly as he pulled the covers up over them both. They were still naked, but considering what they had just been up to, there was little need to redress. “Go to sleep, Blaine. I'll stay with you as long as I can,” Kurt said.

Blaine knew better than to ask Kurt if they could cuddle, because he doubted he would let Kurt go once he took him in his arms. Kurt seemed to anticipate this as well and his answer was to lie behind him with his front pressed against Blaine's back. The physical contact allowed Blaine to let his tired state overtake him. “Why aren't you tired?” he muttered.

Kurt giggled lightly and kissed the back of Blaine's shoulder blade. “I don't need to sleep while I'm like this. I get all the rest my body needs when I'm a cello Blaine. You should be thankful for that, because it means I can stay here with you until you fall asleep.”

Blaine whined, “I wish we could wake up together.”

“So do I,” Kurt said.

The familiar sensation of Blaine losing the battle against sleep was returning, his eyelids feeling so heavy that he finally had to close them.  
_________________________________________________________________

Kurt waited for a while to make sure that Blaine was sleeping deeply enough that there was no risk in waking him before moving. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the warmth of Blaine's body and started removing any signs of their lovemaking. Blaine's discarded clothes were put away and Kurt put on his pants next. He didn't bother with his shirt, he just draped it over his arms instead. Kurt forced himself not to look back over at Blaine as he stepped out of the room. Kurt focused on simply walking back to the workshop and nothing else. By the time he made it there he cried out as a sharp pain struck him from within.

He doubled over, falling to the floor. This was why he had been able to leave Blaine. He couldn't let him see how painful the transformation process was for him. It would break him if he did. Since he wasn't there, Kurt didn't hold himself back. He shouted as he fought through the pain, focusing on the one thing that made it all bearable: Blaine. He would endure it all for him. He knew Blaine wanted to save him, and he knew Blaine would do everything in his power to do so. Kurt loved Blaine for it, too, but he wouldn't allow him to put himself in danger, not even to save him.

“I won't let you taint him, Hunter! Blaine will never be yours!” Kurt shouted.

Whatever happened to them both, Kurt wouldn't let Hunter destroy Blaine's kindness. No matter what it took, Kurt wouldn't hand Blaine (or his soul) over to him, because that was a sacrifice he wasn't willing to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Whenever Hunter watched Kurt work on his instruments it had been easy for the young man to ignore his presence – at least as the days went on. Hunter had very quickly gone from handsomely distracting to attention grabbing and yet it was still so charmingly done that he'd never crossed a line. When it was Blaine who was quietly observing Kurt put the finishing touches on his latest creation, concentration was very hard to manage.

“Please tell me again why I'm watching you finish that violin from way over here?” Blaine whined.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who was seated at the other side of the work table. “We've been over this, Blaine; as much as I want to spent the entire night with you in bed, we don't have the luxury. If Hunter were to come home and discover that I hadn't worked on my violin at all, he wouldn't hesitate to ask me why.”

Blaine frowned. He didn't like the explanation any better the second time around. “I understand that, and I actually agree with you, but I still resent my unfair banishment.”

Kurt placed his hands on his hips. “You were the one who refused to behave and keep your hands off of me! You can't expect me to focus when you go so far as to - well, you know!” Kurt muttered, embarrassed.

Blaine knew indeed. His gentle caresses while Kurt worked had started out innocently enough -- a quick kiss here and a little hug there. Was it his fault that their sexual chemistry was so strong that all it took was him getting a bit carried away to fully arouse Kurt? He couldn't very well have left Kurt hanging like that either. At the time, Kurt sure seemed to enjoy having Blaine's mouth around his cock, judging by his loud moaning. Once Kurt had recovered from his orgasm, he'd thanked Blaine but went right back business – but not the kind Blaine had hoped for.

“I'm not enjoying the distance myself, Blaine. Sometimes being sensible is no fun at all.”

That was a cue to let up and Blaine complied, but he wasn't about to keep quiet. “We managed to have some fun, at least,” he said.

Fun didn't begin to describe it. Blaine for one had certainly enjoyed having Kurt pounce on him the second he entered his bedroom that night. Getting a chance to explore each others’ bodies and learn what worked and what didn't during sex sure was enjoyable for the both of them, too. Alas, even when the pair had gone at it until they had no energy left to continue, Blaine still felt like he'd been shortchanged somehow. He had wanted to cuddle in bed with Kurt all night, so it was too bad his sensible lover had other ideas.

Kurt scoffed, “Darn right we did. I'm only human.”

The comment was meant to be humorous, but it reminded Blaine that there was still a lot left to discuss. “You're right of course, Kurt. As much as I'd like it to be so, this isn't the time for more fun and games. Do you think you can work while we talk to one another?”

“Of course I can. This is me you're talking about.”

Blaine laughed lightly. He hoped that when their discussion turned more serious they could still manage to joke like this. “My mistake,” he teased.

Kurt spent a moment making sure he was shaping the violin strings properly. “I have no idea what will happen to us, Blaine; whether we win the competition or not. Either outcome will keep us apart and, win or lose, we'll never be free to love one another like we'd want to.”

Blaine sighed in frustration and said, “I don't want us to live a lie, Kurt, but what choice do we have? If we'd met differently and there was no magic involved, then we still wouldn't be free to love one another in the way we'd want. Anyone like us, who the world deems as 'unnatural' will face that same hardship, so we're no different in that aspect, which is something, at least. Kurt, I don't care what we have to face to be together. I love you... I need you in my life, so I refuse to let you go.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he fought back tears. “I want that, too, but aren't we forgetting someone?” he reminded Blaine, though he took no pleasure in doing so. 

Blaine raked a hand through his hair. “Unfortunately, forgetting about Hunter is impossible, at least for very long. He told me once -- shortly after my arrival -- that I would get to keep my cello regardless of the competition results. That if I won, then I would need it to play for sold out concerts for royalty,” he explained.

This conversation must have taken place over one of Hunter and Blaine's many meals together, because Kurt hadn't heard about it before. He wasn't the only one who'd kept things from the other, though in Blaine's case he had probably planned to tell him eventually. “What if you end up losing?” Kurt asked.

“Then I would be allowed to keep the cello anyway and Hunter would go back to the drawing board... To try again...” Blaine started to answer but his words trailed off and his eyes widened in alarm. “My god, Kurt! Hunter! He'd --” Blaine sputtered, taking a moment to calm down enough to speak properly. “If we were to lose then I bet he would stop turning you back into a human! He would just let your spirit die and I would be none the wiser to the fact!” Blaine shouted in shocked disgust.

There was no point for Kurt to argue that Blaine didn't that know for sure, because they both knew Hunter would do something so ruthless without a hint of remorse. Hunter would drop them both like a stone and leave Kurt's spirit to wither and die. Kurt had come to accept the idea that he could die a long while ago, so it was easier for him to cope with now. Blaine, on the other hand, was not so prepared for this possibility, and his lover’s reaction tugged at Kurt's heartstrings. He'd never seen him so shaken up before. “Blaine...”

Blaine threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he paced back and forth. Kurt could tell he was too mad to say anything sensible just yet. It was so like him to storm about to vent some of his energy rather than say something he would regret. But there was still the chance that Blaine might break something in his rage so Kurt put down his violin and crossed his arms over his chest. “Blaine,” he said in a louder voice. Nothing at first, just muffled grumbling from Blaine. “Blaine, will you please just stop and look at me?”

Instantly Blaine's head snapped up and his anger lessened slightly when he finally looked Kurt in the eye. He hurried toward Kurt when he came in for a long hug, clinging to him desperately. “I won't let him do it. I won't let him murder you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt shuddered. He'd never heard Blaine sound so formidable. It was almost frightening, or it would have been if his anger was directed at him and not at Hunter. Kurt wished he could see Hunter's reaction to it, if it weren't for the fact that Hunter's magical abilities would tip the scale too much to risk it. “We need to take this one day at a time, Blaine. We cannot give into our anger, or our fears, because then Hunter will win without a fight. We might not be able to directly confront him, but what we can do is try to keep one step ahead of him. We can pretend enough to make him believe we are his obedient followers who think the world of him.”

Blaine sighed, “You make it all sound so easy.”

“It's far from that, Blaine, as you well know, but thanks for saying otherwise,” Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled at him. “I already know my part: I am going to do what I came here for. I am going to play my heart and soul up on the stage and I won't be doing it for Hunter. I shall be doing it for you, Kurt, because you're what matters most to me.”

Thanks to Blaine's love and acceptance, while Kurt still felt powerless to save them both, he didn't feel worthless. There weren't any words of comfort he could give and Blaine's sweet smile told Kurt he didn't need to say anything at all. “We're in this together, Blaine, I am never saying goodbye to you and I'm never giving up,” Kurt said.

Blaine kissed Kurt, making sure not to get carried away. “Have you made any other instruments that are already finished?” he asked.

Kurt blinked at Blaine and he took a step backwards. “Why do you ask?” he muttered apprehensively.

Despite Kurt's obvious hesitance, Blaine didn't relent. He glanced around the room, as if to see if he could find any of Kurt's works on his own. “I want to hear you play one for me, if you'd be so kind.”

Kurt let out a loud groan in response. “Oh, god please no, Blaine, I'm a terrible musician! All I'd do is butcher any song I try to play and believe me, no one deserves to hear that,” Kurt said.

“Nonsense, Kurt. You need to stop putting yourself down like that. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just want to hear you play. Music is so intertwined in our relationship; it's part of who we are, Kurt. Our mutual love for music has ultimately brought us together, so I want us to share that love with you. I suppose I could just play for you, and I would be glad to, but... I _really_ want to hear you play,” Blaine explained.

It was no use, even Kurt's stubborn nature couldn't fight against Blaine and his big puppy dog eyes. Really, Kurt was acting dramatic anyway, so he was fine to give into Blaine's little wish. “All right, I'll do it... For you, Blaine,” he said in defeat.

He silently strolled over to where a sectioned off collection of instruments, all in various stages of completion, were placed. Kurt picked up a case and opened it to reveal a finished violin inside. Blaine walked up to Kurt, who held out the instrument so he could get a better look.

“It's nowhere comparable to Hunter's work, but--”

“Don't even mention his name right now, I don't want to think about that bastard,” Blaine interrupted.

Forgetting Hunter for the time being suited Kurt just fine, so he closed his eyes to let the world fade away until he only registered the violin he was holding. “Here goes...” Kurt said apprehensively.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Blaine watched quietly as Kurt prepared himself, holding his breath in anticipation when Kurt finally brought the bow to string and started to play. He recognized the piece instantly: which was 'Violin Sonata No. 3 in D minor' by Brahms. Soon beautiful-sounding music filled the room. How in the world did Kurt think he was bad at the violin? Perhaps, in his ignorance, Kurt didn't realize his talent. Yes it was raw, a little clumsy in places, and once in a while Kurt did get a note wrong, but he bounced back from every slip up he made and carried on playing. Blaine glanced over at the nearby piano. The sonata was a duet meant to be played with the piano, so he couldn't help himself from joining in the song and Kurt merely glanced over at his lover and smiled. Blaine continued to play the piano with Kurt, ignoring any mistakes Kurt made and sometimes even compensated them. The piece Kurt had chosen to play was a long one and yet the minutes flew by as the young couple harmonized together.

Twenty minutes passed before it was over and the end of the song came just in the nick of time in Kurt's case, it seemed. His shaking arms were clearly aching as he slowly put his violin away. Kurt stumbled over to the piano and took a seat next to Blaine at the bench.

“That was lovely, Kurt,” Blaine said.

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes bashfully at the compliment. “Thank you. It is so like you to say so,” he said.

“I say so because it’s the truth.”

“I'm so tired! How do you musicians do it?”

“Years of practice usually, or that's the reason in my case, at least. I really enjoyed playing with you like that,” said Blaine truthfully.

Kurt's tired expression softened. “Me, too. Thank you for joining in, Blaine.”

“It was my pleasure, Kurt.”

“You're not too worn out now, are you?”

“I am tired, but then, it has been an eventful evening for us,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt glanced out at the window and Blaine followed his gaze.

“It's late,” Blaine said.

“Nearly dusk.”

Kurt averted his gaze from Blaine, not realizing that he did this whenever there was something he didn't want to do or say. “I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't go with you back to your bedroom. Not this time,” he confessed.

Blaine’s face fell in response. He was disappointed but he wouldn't try to change his mind. He simply leaned forward, kissed Kurt quickly, and stood up from the piano bench. “I understand, Kurt, and I think it's best for both of us if I were to go now. We both have a lot to think about.”

Kurt nodded. He was relieved that Blaine understood him, but he couldn't let him go on such a bittersweet note. “I'm glad there are no more secrets between us, Blaine.”

“So am I,” Blaine said, smiling at him, and then he was gone.

It was always heartbreaking for Kurt to be apart from Blaine, and this time it hurt more than usual because there was no telling when they could talk again. At least Blaine could be with him regardless of Kurt's form, keeping both of their spirits, and hopes, alive.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Gaining self-awareness while he was a cello was a miracle for sure, but it didn't come without its own set of problems. He was grateful, of course; grateful beyond words. Blaine had given him a beautiful gift, but along with the joy came hardship. Blaine wasn't a literal light at the end of the tunnel, because Kurt couldn't see anything when he was a cello. It was more like Blaine was a voice in the darkness, calling out to him. Soon after the first time Blaine had touched him, Kurt could hear him and he could even pick up on his emotions. The latter only happened when Blaine was close and touching his cello form, at least at first. As their connection grew Kurt was able to feel Blaine's emotions even when he wasn't physically near him.

In the beginning this had all been enough for Kurt: Blaine was adorable, passionate and the exact person he had longed to love. Then, after he could bear it no longer, Kurt had rebelled against Hunter's orders to stay away from Blaine. He didn't regret that decision at all, not when meeting Blaine in the flesh had instantly reaffirmed that his love for the young cellist was real. Grateful he might be, but Kurt was still living half a life. He was still lonely, only now the sorrow he faced was when he and Blaine weren't together. That wasn't healthy. Kurt needed his own life; Blaine couldn't become his entire world. Pressure of that magnitude would only crush them both.

Waiting and wishing, thinking and longing, that's what his life had become, but unfortunately, Blaine wasn't the only man in Kurt's life. There was another voice that he heard sometimes, one that sounded charming on the surface. Hunter. He was the one to blame for Kurt's suffering; it was his fault. Unlike with Blaine, Kurt's connection to Hunter wasn't emotional, it was magical. The spell Hunter had put on Kurt linked them together, so there was no escaping him. Kurt feared he would never be free – to live, or to love Blaine.

Kurt had said to Blaine once before that his life was not his own, so how could he commit himself to Blaine when his future was so unsure? Knowing Blaine, he would take what Kurt would could offer him and already had in many ways, but it wasn't enough -- they were just too stubborn to admit that truth to one another. Kurt would have sighed if he’d been in the form to do so. Blaine was off having dinner with Hunter and Kurt could feel the faint waves of annoyance coming from him. Time was something Kurt had a difficultly keeping track of. The days blended together, separated between the moments when Blaine was with him and when he was gone.

By Kurt's judgement, four months had passed since he and had Blaine had spent their glorious night together. During that time, Hunter hadn't left the mansion, not even once, so Kurt had remained a cello the entire time. At least the fact that Blaine knew Kurt was his cello had made that time far more bearable. Blaine no longer babbled out loud about Kurt. Now he talked to him when they were alone, and it almost felt like they were conversing. They weren't though, not really. Blaine admitted he couldn't hear Kurt, per say, he could just feel his presence. It was Blaine's knack for knowing how Kurt would reply to his comments that made it feel like they were able to communicate.

Kurt was growing frustrated. What was Hunter doing? Had he forgotten what had happened the last time he left Kurt as a cello for too long? Not that Kurt's spirit was diminishing like before; Blaine was his anchor, his link to the living world and their connection stopped Kurt from fading away. But Hunter didn't know about that, so what was going on with him? Kurt's thoughts were cut off when he felt a familiar presence enter the room. Blaine had returned and was touching him. God he missed Blaine so much when he was gone.

“Kurt, I'm afraid I have some bad news - wait no, it's not that horrible and we knew it was only a matter of time...” Blaine started off, until he realized he was rambling even without Kurt pointing it out. Bless him.

“Hunter and I have been invited to a party. All of the contestants for the competition have. Hunter says it's so everyone will get a chance to meet their competitors and see what we're up against. I don't think it's a very good idea but as Hunter so rudely put it 'what do I know?',” Blaine grumbled.

Waves of emotion washed over Kurt: anger, frustration, annoyance, and regret.

“I'm going of course. I don't want to, but I have no choice. I promised Hunter I would go with him the next time. I know if you could talk right now, Kurt, you'd say that if I were to decline, Hunter would grow suspicious. We're leaving tomorrow night, because of course Hunter wouldn't give me any time to come up with a good excuse not to go. I didn't even try to give him one, I just accepted and acted like I was looking forward to it even. You would be proud of my performance, Kurt, it was quite convincing,” Blaine said.

Blaine's anger changed to sadness and Kurt wished he could hold him close. Heat built around Kurt, which made him think Blaine was hugging him. Kurt pictured the image of Blaine clinging to a cello and he did a mental giggle. Their situation was no laughing matter, but Kurt had learned the value of humour long ago.

“It goes without saying that I’ll miss you. I'll be careful, too. The concert day is almost upon us. Going away with Hunter will give me a chance to study him for possible weaknesses, if he has any to exploit, that is. If all else fails, I can at least keep Hunter off our trail, by playing the obedient and grateful student.”

Kurt wasn't too worried about Blaine's ability to act, he was more concerned about Hunter's conduct during the party. Would he unknowingly try to draw Blaine away from him with his fancy parties that would offer Blaine the validation he longed for? Blaine might not welcome romantic attention from women, but what about praise? Or what if a handsome man were to approach him? Kurt trusted Blaine and, above all, he knew Blaine loved him. There was just simply no telling what Blaine would face at this blasted party!

“As soon as I'm back I'll sneak in here to fill you in on the details,” Blaine promised.

The warmth around Kurt began to cool, which meant Blaine was heading towards the door.

“Oh! I'll be gone for three nights and four days, apparently. How a party can span that many days I'm unsure, and I'm not sure I want to find out. I guess I will, though, but we both know I'd much rather be here with you.”

_'I love you,'_ Kurt thought, wishing with all of his heart that Blaine could hear him.

“I love you too!” Blaine voiced called back, like an echo in the darkness.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's let out a loud gasp as his lungs filled with air. The floor felt cold under his hands. He was human again. Kurt was alive, but he was also alone. Blaine wasn't anxiously waiting for him in his bedroom. They wouldn't get to kiss one another, touch, or even talk. For the first time since meeting each other, they were apart. That distance was crushing, and at first Kurt couldn't force himself to stand up.

He took a deep breath. What would Blaine do if he were there to see him in such a state? It was obvious; Blaine would rush to his side to help him up. Kurt forced himself to stand and he looked around to get his bearings. He was in Blaine's study. The room was dark and completely silent. Kurt sighed, “Now what?”

The answer was right under his nose. The Kurt Hummel who didn't know Blaine would spend his time working on the only joy he knew: making instruments. So Kurt walked through the mansion absentmindedly, but he wasn't naked because the case that normally contained him had changed into a linen shirt and a pair of brown trousers like always. Before he would get to work, Kurt made a detour to an inconspicuous-looking door to the right of the workshop. He placed his hand on the doorknob and the spell that kept it locked recognized him and the door clicked open. Inside were the few possessions Kurt had, all of which were given to him by Hunter and, technically, not even his. His clothes were Hunter's casts off, but Kurt dressed himself in more appropriate work attire and shut the door behind him.

While he was a human Kurt never grew tired or became hungry, since the magic fed into Hunter's spell gave Kurt's body everything it needed. That left more time for him when he was a human -- another one of Hunter's so-called gifts.

Kurt glanced over at the piano in the workshop. He had last seen Blaine there. “I don't even know when I'll get to see him again,” Kurt said.

He pinched the sides of his nose. The pressure in his body felt wrong somehow, like he was out of alignment. He felt sluggish and depressed and he tried his best to force himself to be useful. It would be good for his mental health to work on something with his hands. His latest violin was nearly done and so he set to work, letting his mind drift as he focused on his craft, shaping and adding final touches to the instrument. The task took hours and Kurt barely registered the passage of time as he worked. The fruit of his labours was a finely crafted violin that, in Kurt's humble opinion, was nearly on par with Hunter's creations – and it was made without a drop of magic, too.

There was nothing left for Kurt to do but test it, because there was more to crafting instruments than making them look pretty. It was what was inside that counted the most. Kurt played a few bars and what he heard brought tears to his eyes. So close! He was nearly there.

“Take that, Hunter!” Kurt cheered in triumph.

But the man in question wasn't there to hear Kurt gloat and he was glad for that. If Hunter were there then he would have turned Kurt's near victory into failure with little effort on his part. Hunter's words cut deep, penetrating to Kurt's core, where his deepest fears resided. Anger boiled inside of Kurt, building without any means of release. Now that Kurt no longer had anything meaningful to keep him occupied, he decided to tackle the source of his problems: Hunter.

He had to stop Hunter, not only from getting his hooks into Blaine, but from continuing his twisted quest for ultimate power. Kurt would never mention this to Blaine, because he wouldn't know how to explain it to him properly, not without scaring him in the process. Kurt couldn't be selfish. There was more than his life at stake. There was Blaine, too. He was in just as much danger as himself, maybe even more.

However powerless Kurt felt, he had to look beyond his own situation. Hunter had to be stopped. Whether Blaine won or lost the competition, either outcome would lead to Hunter finding more people to turn into instruments. If Blaine won, then that would only be the beginning for Hunter. He would spend time soaking in the success but then he'd go back to work, trapping soul after soul, and Kurt knew he would eventually figure a way to compensate for the human's spirit needing to be renewed. How many people would it take for Hunter to be content? Just the thought of any possible number made Kurt's blood run cold.

He shivered and rubbed his shoulders with his hands to try to bring some warmth bad to his chilled bones. The other alternative wasn't any better though, if Blaine lost the competition, Hunter would throw them both aside and leave Kurt's spirit to fade into nothingness. He'd go back to the drawing board and think of new ways to perfect his spells. There was no telling what lines he would cross to succeed. Then Kurt had an alarming thought. 'What if Hunter figures out how to separate the soul from the human body?' Without the need to keep the flesh alive, it would solve all of Hunter's problems.

“Problems indeed. Hunter would call them that,” Kurt spat begrudgingly.

It was no question that Hunter had to be stopped. But how? Short of killing him, Kurt couldn't think of a way it would be possible, but killing anyone, even someone so evil, was a terrifying thought for someone who valued life as much as Kurt did. It didn't matter anyway. Hunter wouldn't be so easily killed. But if Kurt had the chance, would he do it? Would he kill Hunter?

Kurt chuckled mockingly, “It's ironic how I'd rather let myself die to stop Hunter than kill him myself.” Thank god Blaine wasn't there to hear Kurt admit that, because he'd have a thing or two to say about it. He'd go off lecturing Kurt on how Kurt's life was too precious to throw away like that.

“But you're not here, Blaine; you're off with Hunter, pretending to enjoy yourself, no doubt, because you love me that much,” Kurt said.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes were blinded by light and he squinted in annoyance. “Cursed sunlight!” he grumbled. He froze. Sunlight? Kurt whirled around to stare at the window and saw the rising sun peek over the horizon. “Daylight?” Kurt shouted in disbelief.

Kurt rushed over to the window and barely stopped himself from falling out of it. He reeled back and planted his hands firmly on the windowsill. Tears spilled down Kurt's cheeks, he hadn't seen the sun in ages. It was as beautiful as he remembered. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of it fall across his face. It was a different warmth to the one he felt when he was with Blaine, different but not any less important.

“How like you this is, Hunter, to give me something back but to take another precious thing away at the same time,” Kurt whispered. “Enjoy everything while you can, Hunter, because it's not going to last.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was curled up in Blaine's favourite arm chair in his study when the door flew open to reveal the love of his life. Kurt's eyes lit up at the sight of him and he would have cried out, if he weren't lost for words.

“Oh, Kurt, my love, are you ever a sight for sore eyes!” Blaine exclaimed.

The feeling was mutual for Kurt, who on instinct rushed towards Blaine to hug him fiercely. Kurt was beside himself with shocked delight. “What are you doing here?” he blurted out.

Blaine laughed, no doubt overjoyed by Kurt's shocked reaction to his unexpected return. He took a moment to kiss him, keeping it short but sweet. “Hunter sent me ahead without him. He declared I was all partied out and should go home to rest.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted, “He just wanted you out of the way so he could get all of the attention.”

“Whatever the reason, though I think you're theory is right, I wasn't about to complain. Not when I knew it would bring me to you. I've missed you so much, Kurt!” Blaine gushed between his sweet little kisses.

“I've missed you more!”

“I beg to differ.”

“I wasn't the one off at some glamourous party,” Kurt said teasingly.

For once Kurt's mind wasn't on sex; he was too anxious to hear what had happened at the party. Blaine, who either picked up on this, felt the same way, or both, put a stop to their kissing before it could escalate. He still kept Kurt close but the shift from wanting something physical to happen to needing to speak to his lover was noticeable on his face. Kurt smiled at him lovingly, using his eyes to reassure Blaine that they were of one mind as usual.

The couple walked hand in hand over to the chaise lounge and snuggled up together. Blaine rested the back of his head against Kurt's chest. Once they were comfortably in each other’s arms, Blaine cleared his throat lightly. “The trip back was long, so we don't have much time I'm afraid,” he began.

Kurt ran his thumb back and forth over Blaine's hand. “That's all right. Tell me what happened at the party, Blaine,” he urged gently.

“It was very overwhelming, for starters. Hunter carted me around and started showing me off the second we were in the building. I felt like I was a prize show animal or something. Everyone wanted to meet the lucky man who Hunter had chosen to represent him at the competition. I was a surefire way to get to Hunter, so everyone acted very friendly towards me. Sometimes a little too friendly, though whenever I was getting over my head Hunter came to my rescue,” Blaine explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he could picture it now. “Oh, how valiant of him,” he said sarcastically.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction. “Of course he made it look like he was doing it for my sake, but we both know him well enough to see the truth. Hunter only approached me when the young pretty women got too flirtatious and the instant he appeared they dropped me like a hot brick. I was relieved, though, because I really didn't want to pretend to be flattered by the attention.”

“You poor thing,” Kurt teased.

“Kurt...”

Kurt headed Blaine warning, since now was not the time for flirtatious banter. “Sorry, Blaine, please go on,” he apologized.

“The short of is: it was a whirlwind and I felt afloat most of the time. I don’t normally feel so out of my element in such a scenario. I'm no stranger to extravagant parties, but this time I wasn't expected to play any music and it threw me off guard.”

Kurt perked up. “Now that is surprising to hear,” he said.

“Understandably, Hunter doesn't want anyone to hear me play until the day of the concert.”

“Ah.”

“By the end of the first night I was left more than a little rattled and Hunter noticed this, of course.”

Uneasiness filled Kurt; he didn't like the sound of this. He wasn't about to interrupt Blaine though, because his relaxed state was enough to put Kurt's nerves at ease.

“He pulled me aside that first evening, so we could go somewhere to talk alone. I had no idea what Hunter was up to. Straight away he commented on my unease during the party, listing off my inability to fit in with the higher class. The way Hunter worded himself rubbed at me, leaving me vulnerable, or so he thought. In truth I saw an opportunity, one I couldn't afford to miss. I waited for the right opening and admitted to Hunter that I wasn't romantically interested in women, and that actually I liked men,” Blaine said.

Kurt eyes widened. “That was fearless of you.”

Blaine nodded. “It was a gamble for sure. Hunter just stared at me smugly and said 'I thought as much.’ His immediate acceptance of my sexual orientation was surprising, though it's hard to say what he actually thought about it. It was in his best interest not to turn away from me, so he didn't. Hunter acknowledged it like it was no big deal and promised he would keep it a secret. Again, that was for his benefit more than mine. Can you imagine the scandal if his choice musician for the competition was revealed to be a sodomite?”

Kurt could indeed and he didn't need any time to think on it. “Suddenly Hunter would no longer be the one in the spotlight. Everything he had worked so hard for would turn into a travesty.”

“One that would be nearly impossible to come out of unscathed, even for him,” Blaine added.

“I fear to think what would be become of us if that were to happen,” Kurt said.

Kurt felt Blaine shudder at the thought and he hugged him tightly against his body. He knew Blaine would be careful to make sure nothing like that would ever happen. Liaisons between men usually needed to be discreet to begin with but, for them, that was quite the understatement. “Hunter knows I like men, too, actually,” Kurt admitted.

This, of course, was news to Blaine and the young man's eyes widened in surprise. “How did this come about?” Blaine asked.

Blaine's reaction was adorable but Kurt wasn't about to stall, so he took a deep breath and let it out to prepare himself. “It happened three weeks after I came to stay at the mansion as Hunter's apprentice, back before I knew what his real intentions for bringing me there were. We were just working together one afternoon and he turned to me and said 'You don't like girls do you? You like boys.’ It caught me completely off guard, of course, and I had no idea how to answer. Hunter just smiled at me and said I didn't need to hide it from him, so I decided not to. I said it was true and, for a second, I thought Hunter was about to tell me he was the same, then he told me he liked women, but he had no problem with men who didn't,” Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed, “And we, in our naïvity, played right into his hands...”

“Well, I did anyway. At least in your case you were the one fooling Hunter, which was long overdue,” Kurt said.

“While we're on the subject of Hunter, he's holding a dress rehearsal two weeks before the concert, to make sure I'm ready for it.”

That sounded like Hunter to Kurt and he bet that the luthier had said it in such a way to emphasize how much was riding on Blaine without stating it outright. For all his talent with words, sometimes Hunter lacked any sense of tact.

“You'll be ready for it, Blaine, no matter what Hunter says. I wish I could be there to see that smug smile wiped off his face when he see's how far you've come,” Kurt said.

Blaine sat up and turned around so he could give Kurt a peck on the lips in an attempt at cheering him up. When that didn't appear to work, Blaine grinned at Kurt and said, “But you will be there, Kurt.”

“As your cello,” Kurt said meekly.

Blaine sighed. “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... What am I to do with you? How can I help you through this? I know it's hard for you, but you have to know how much I cherish you, both when you are a human and a cello. Even if the spell is never fully broken... I won't love you any less. Music is a part of us, Kurt, and, despite the complications involved, it still brought us together. Would I prefer to play a cello that isn't a transformed human? Yes. I want you to be free and I want you to live a complete and happy life. I vowed to save you, Kurt, and if I can't break the spell... Then I can at least be with you and love you, for all of my days,” Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes welled up and he fought back the tears. He was in no mood to sob into Blaine's shoulder, however accommodating he would be. There was one surefire way to bring a conversation around: good old fashioned banter. He took a moment to regain his composure, then he gave Blaine a searing kiss to assure him he was all right. “There is one thing we have going for us, at least...”

Accommodating as he might usually be, Blaine clearly wanted to keep kissing Kurt. Unfortunately, Kurt was in one of his stubborn moods and kept his lips just out of reach.

“Just one?” he said teasingly, in an attempt to get even.

Kurt shook his head; flirting with Blaine was too much fun. He placed his finger over Blaine's lips before he could say anything else. “Shh. Just play along.”

“All right, but it will cost you. What is the thing? Because I'm dying to know,” he urged.

“The _thing_ is the fact that we're both men is the least of our worries and that is... Rather amazing, to say the very least,” he finished. Kurt waited for Blaine to reply, but so far he was remaining oddly silent. Perplexed, Kurt cocked his head to the side. Why were his shoulders shaking like that? “Blaine?”

Blaine opened his mouth and burst out laughing. While unexpected, it was music to Kurt's ears and he soon joined in on Blaine's merriment.

“Kurt! You are --” Blaine tried to say through his laughter, but his words were cut short as he doubled over again. “You are the most wonderful person in the world! Boy do I ever love you!” he gushed.

Kurt batted his eyes at Blaine. “Care to show me just how much?”

When it came to displays of affection, Kurt knew that Blaine was always willing to step up and convince Kurt of his love. Sure enough, Blaine pounced on Kurt, who squealed in delight as he was pushed down on the chaise lounge. Without warning (or protest), Blaine attack Kurt's lips with his own, kissing him again and again. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine. He grabbed Blaine and pulled him down to lie fully on top of him and they went back to kissing with a rising passion.

Without any warning, Kurt's body was struck with a blinding pain right when he was busily unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. This was no sudden arousal, Kurt knew what was going on but judging how Blaine pulled back in surprise, he did not. Kurt tried to tell him but another shock wave of pain convulsed through him. He staggered forward on the lounge and he would have fallen off it if it weren't for Blaine's quick reflexes.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Blaine shouted in alarm, as if worried he were the cause of Kurt’s sudden pain.

He wasn't, of course, and Kurt fought to tell Blaine what was wrong with him. “I'm changing back, Blaine! Hunter must be near!”

Blaine looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, his eyes were wide and his body tense. “Do you think he knows about us?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. He could manage the pain better now, though it still felt like agony. “No, this is...” he began, but he didn't want to finish his sentence. Kurt didn't want Blaine to know how painful the transformation process was for him. Blaine would feel guilty, even when it wasn't his fault at all. “You have to go Blaine! Now!”

Obviously conflicted, Blaine glanced at the door but he didn't move towards it. “It's hurts you… When you turn into a cello... Doesn't it?” he asked.

Kurt doubled over; he knew it was useless to lie when his pain-stricken body would only betray him. “Yes!” Kurt cried out as his knees buckled underneath him. He had minutes. Honesty was his only option. “But not as much as it would hurt me to see you watch me going through that pain,” he said. No time, there was no time to tell Blaine it would be okay. “Please, Blaine, just go,” he begged.

However badly Blaine wanted to stay, they both knew he couldn't, so he ran out of the room and didn't look back. Kurt wanted to shout ‘thank you’ to him, but unfortunately it was too late for that, because the transformation had already started. Everything that was human about Kurt, save for his soul, changed to nothing more than a wooden instrument, silent, alone and lost in the darkness.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The day of reckoning had come, the day when Blaine's talents as a musician were about to be put to the test. Although he was certainly dressed for the occasion, the young cellist wasn't up on stage. Instead he was in the mansion's largest sitting room. This was it. It was now or never. To make it to the actual concert, Blaine first had to prove to Hunter that he was ready.

Kurt knew all of this not from being able to see it with his own eyes, but through his other senses. He could feel Blaine's nervousness, no doubt caused by Hunter's attentive stare. He also knew Hunter was there from hearing his cocky voice a moment ago. As for Blaine's fancy state of dress, Blaine had described the sleek-fitting black tuxedo to him at lengths the night before. While thoughtful, Kurt wished he could see how dashingly handsome Blaine looked for himself, but it was not meant to be.

“Whenever you're ready, Blaine,” Hunter's faint but still formidable voice called out.

Blaine's anxiety withdrew until Kurt could barely feel it anymore; he imagined that Blaine flashed Hunter a friendly grin before getting into position. Kurt felt two pinpoints of warmth that told him Blaine was touching him. It was a strange thing, one of many, that while it wasn't directly connected to Kurt, the bow Blaine used to play him also linked back to his body. That lingering warmth began to grow and that was a clear sign that Blaine had started to play. The music Blaine created filled the room and Kurt would have swayed to it if possible.

_'He's so talented,'_ Kurt thought in awe. What he would have given to be able see Blaine play. It wasn't fair that Hunter had the place of honour, no doubt seated at the back of the room.

A wave of realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks, giving him no time to react at first. Once the initial shock wore away, he could finally acknowledge the magical thing that was happening to him.

_'I can hear him! I can hear Blaine's music!'_ Kurt cheered in excitement.

Normally whenever Blaine played him, he couldn't actually hear the performance. Blaine's presence was stronger, but it had never been like this before. Not only that, Kurt could actually see Hunter sitting a short distance away. How was that even possible? Blaine must be clueless to the change, or else he would have had some sort of reaction. Perhaps he was too lost in the music to register it and that was a blessing in disguise. Kurt tried not to react too dramatically with the risk that he could effect Blaine unintentionally and interrupt his performance.

Kurt took a moment to assess the situation so he could come up with a possible explanation. Then, it finally dawned on him, that he was hearing through Blaine's ears, and seeing through his eyes. How it was even possible, Kurt had no idea but he wasn't about to theorize about it. Instead, he merely reached out to Blaine, sending his love, giving what he could to aid him through his music. Whether it was working or not, Kurt swore that Blaine felt it, he was just in too much of a trance to respond to it.

Given the length of Blaine's pieces for the competition, Kurt had ample time to study his surroundings through Blaine's eyes. Unfortunately, being able to see Hunter wasn't really helping Kurt judge what the other man was thinking. The young lord's poker face was on and, to anyone who didn't know him, he looked unaffected, bored even. Hunter was a master of subtlety, though, so his expression of relaxed indifference meant nothing. Since Kurt's efforts to decipher Hunter's feelings were going nowhere, he changed tactics to focus on the music, and Blaine, who was the one who mattered the most anyway.

'Blaine,' Kurt called to him lovingly. _'I'm right here with you. You're not alone.'_

It wasn't until Blaine finished the first piece and spent a short minute before continuing to the final number that Kurt heard his lover’s voice reply in his mind.

_'I can hear you, Kurt...'_ Blaine's voice was barely audible, but Kurt could feel his love and support more than hear it anyway. _'... feel you,'_

 _'Keep going, Blaine. You're nearly there,'_ Kurt coaxed.

_'For you... For us...'_

The heat coming from Blaine's fingers darting along his wooden neck felt blazing to the touch, and the same could be said for his body where the bow was touching him. That heat continued to rise as Blaine played, on and on, throwing more passion into the piece. Kurt felt like he was burning, that his wooden body could burst into flame at any moment. He wasn't afraid, though, because by some miracle, the experience wasn't painful, it felt... Empowering, sensual, earth shaking. Blaine had fallen into his usual trance by this point, but Kurt wasn't cut off from him. Not in the least. In fact, he had never felt more connected to him before.

The music started to intensify and Kurt, in an attempt to be useful, turned his thoughts back to Blaine. He pictured Blaine at his side playing his cello while Kurt sang along, even when there were no words to the piece. That mental image grew in his mind -- and Blaine’s -- as they were linked together via magic – and love.

Then, as Kurt watched Blaine play, the young cellist his eyes and smiled at Kurt, who cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Blaine?”

Blaine merely smiled as he stepped toward Kurt and offered his hand to him. Kurt didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to waste time wondering. He reached for Blaine but, right before their hands, touched he hesitated. “Blaine, this can't be real.”

“No...” Blaine replied. “It's not real, but then, that doesn't make it any less special.”

The music continued to build and Kurt forgot what was real and what wasn't. In that moment, Kurt allowed himself to dream and focus only on Blaine and their love. He took Blaine's hand and let himself be pulled close to his body. Blaine placed his hand around Kurt's waist and followed his footsteps as they danced to the music.

They kept dancing together, spinning and twirling as the music started to climb towards the climax. Kurt beamed at Blaine, who never took his eyes off of his lover as they danced. Kurt never wanted the moment to end, but, inevitably, as the last note was played, it had to.

The fantasy faded away the moment Blaine finished playing and Kurt was thrust into darkness once more. Cut off from the outside world, save for Blaine's warm presence, there was nothing Kurt could do but wait for Hunter to speak. Kurt could barely hold himself together, the anticipation was almost unbearable.

_'Come on. Out with it, Hunter!'_ Kurt's inner voice demanded.

“Blaine...” Hunter's voice began. “There is no mistaking it...”

Just for once Kurt wished Hunter would give up his love for dramatic pauses and just get to it already.

“You are ready,” Hunter finally declared.

Kurt could feel Blaine's joy and relief at hearing Hunter speak those words. Before they could radiate to the surface, Blaine chained his emotions down so that he could act accordingly – the way Hunter would expect him to. Though he couldn't see it for himself, or Hunter's reaction to it, Kurt didn't need eyes to know when Blaine was playing humble and flattered. His bashfulness only lasted a second, though, and was soon replaced with a fierce determination that was no charade on Blaine's part.

“We're ready, you mean,” Blaine corrected, knowing that Hunter wouldn't realize that the 'we' he was referring to didn't include him at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Whenever Hunter watched Kurt work on his instruments it had been easy for the young man to ignore his presence – at least as the days went on. Hunter had very quickly gone from handsomely distracting to attention grabbing and yet it was still so charmingly done that he'd never crossed a line. When it was Blaine who was quietly observing Kurt put the finishing touches on his latest creation, concentration was very hard to manage.

“Please tell me again why I'm watching you finish that violin from way over here?” Blaine whined.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who was seated at the other side of the work table. “We've been over this, Blaine; as much as I want to spent the entire night with you in bed, we don't have the luxury. If Hunter were to come home and discover that I hadn't worked on my violin at all, he wouldn't hesitate to ask me why.”

Blaine frowned. He didn't like the explanation any better the second time around. “I understand that, and I actually agree with you, but I still resent my unfair banishment.”

Kurt placed his hands on his hips. “You were the one who refused to behave and keep your hands off of me! You can't expect me to focus when you go so far as to - well, you know!” Kurt muttered, embarrassed.

Blaine knew indeed. His gentle caresses while Kurt worked had started out innocently enough -- a quick kiss here and a little hug there. Was it his fault that their sexual chemistry was so strong that all it took was him getting a bit carried away to fully arouse Kurt? He couldn't very well have left Kurt hanging like that either. At the time, Kurt sure seemed to enjoy having Blaine's mouth around his cock, judging by his loud moaning. Once Kurt had recovered from his orgasm, he'd thanked Blaine but went right back business – but not the kind Blaine had hoped for.

“I'm not enjoying the distance myself, Blaine. Sometimes being sensible is no fun at all.”

That was a cue to let up and Blaine complied, but he wasn't about to keep quiet. “We managed to have some fun, at least,” he said.

Fun didn't begin to describe it. Blaine for one had certainly enjoyed having Kurt pounce on him the second he entered his bedroom that night. Getting a chance to explore each others’ bodies and learn what worked and what didn't during sex sure was enjoyable for the both of them, too. Alas, even when the pair had gone at it until they had no energy left to continue, Blaine still felt like he'd been shortchanged somehow. He had wanted to cuddle in bed with Kurt all night, so it was too bad his sensible lover had other ideas.

Kurt scoffed, “Darn right we did. I'm only human.”

The comment was meant to be humorous, but it reminded Blaine that there was still a lot left to discuss. “You're right of course, Kurt. As much as I'd like it to be so, this isn't the time for more fun and games. Do you think you can work while we talk to one another?”

“Of course I can. This is me you're talking about.”

Blaine laughed lightly. He hoped that when their discussion turned more serious they could still manage to joke like this. “My mistake,” he teased.

Kurt spent a moment making sure he was shaping the violin strings properly. “I have no idea what will happen to us, Blaine; whether we win the competition or not. Either outcome will keep us apart and, win or lose, we'll never be free to love one another like we'd want to.”

Blaine sighed in frustration and said, “I don't want us to live a lie, Kurt, but what choice do we have? If we'd met differently and there was no magic involved, then we still wouldn't be free to love one another in the way we'd want. Anyone like us, who the world deems as 'unnatural' will face that same hardship, so we're no different in that aspect, which is something, at least. Kurt, I don't care what we have to face to be together. I love you... I need you in my life, so I refuse to let you go.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he fought back tears. “I want that, too, but aren't we forgetting someone?” he reminded Blaine, though he took no pleasure in doing so. 

Blaine raked a hand through his hair. “Unfortunately, forgetting about Hunter is impossible, at least for very long. He told me once -- shortly after my arrival -- that I would get to keep my cello regardless of the competition results. That if I won, then I would need it to play for sold out concerts for royalty,” he explained.

This conversation must have taken place over one of Hunter and Blaine's many meals together, because Kurt hadn't heard about it before. He wasn't the only one who'd kept things from the other, though in Blaine's case he had probably planned to tell him eventually. “What if you end up losing?” Kurt asked.

“Then I would be allowed to keep the cello anyway and Hunter would go back to the drawing board... To try again...” Blaine started to answer but his words trailed off and his eyes widened in alarm. “My god, Kurt! Hunter! He'd --” Blaine sputtered, taking a moment to calm down enough to speak properly. “If we were to lose then I bet he would stop turning you back into a human! He would just let your spirit die and I would be none the wiser to the fact!” Blaine shouted in shocked disgust.

There was no point for Kurt to argue that Blaine didn't that know for sure, because they both knew Hunter would do something so ruthless without a hint of remorse. Hunter would drop them both like a stone and leave Kurt's spirit to wither and die. Kurt had come to accept the idea that he could die a long while ago, so it was easier for him to cope with now. Blaine, on the other hand, was not so prepared for this possibility, and his lover’s reaction tugged at Kurt's heartstrings. He'd never seen him so shaken up before. “Blaine...”

Blaine threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he paced back and forth. Kurt could tell he was too mad to say anything sensible just yet. It was so like him to storm about to vent some of his energy rather than say something he would regret. But there was still the chance that Blaine might break something in his rage so Kurt put down his violin and crossed his arms over his chest. “Blaine,” he said in a louder voice. Nothing at first, just muffled grumbling from Blaine. “Blaine, will you please just stop and look at me?”

Instantly Blaine's head snapped up and his anger lessened slightly when he finally looked Kurt in the eye. He hurried toward Kurt when he came in for a long hug, clinging to him desperately. “I won't let him do it. I won't let him murder you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt shuddered. He'd never heard Blaine sound so formidable. It was almost frightening, or it would have been if his anger was directed at him and not at Hunter. Kurt wished he could see Hunter's reaction to it, if it weren't for the fact that Hunter's magical abilities would tip the scale too much to risk it. “We need to take this one day at a time, Blaine. We cannot give into our anger, or our fears, because then Hunter will win without a fight. We might not be able to directly confront him, but what we can do is try to keep one step ahead of him. We can pretend enough to make him believe we are his obedient followers who think the world of him.”

Blaine sighed, “You make it all sound so easy.”

“It's far from that, Blaine, as you well know, but thanks for saying otherwise,” Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled at him. “I already know my part: I am going to do what I came here for. I am going to play my heart and soul up on the stage and I won't be doing it for Hunter. I shall be doing it for you, Kurt, because you're what matters most to me.”

Thanks to Blaine's love and acceptance, while Kurt still felt powerless to save them both, he didn't feel worthless. There weren't any words of comfort he could give and Blaine's sweet smile told Kurt he didn't need to say anything at all. “We're in this together, Blaine, I am never saying goodbye to you and I'm never giving up,” Kurt said.

Blaine kissed Kurt, making sure not to get carried away. “Have you made any other instruments that are already finished?” he asked.

Kurt blinked at Blaine and he took a step backwards. “Why do you ask?” he muttered apprehensively.

Despite Kurt's obvious hesitance, Blaine didn't relent. He glanced around the room, as if to see if he could find any of Kurt's works on his own. “I want to hear you play one for me, if you'd be so kind.”

Kurt let out a loud groan in response. “Oh, god please no, Blaine, I'm a terrible musician! All I'd do is butcher any song I try to play and believe me, no one deserves to hear that,” Kurt said.

“Nonsense, Kurt. You need to stop putting yourself down like that. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just want to hear you play. Music is so intertwined in our relationship; it's part of who we are, Kurt. Our mutual love for music has ultimately brought us together, so I want us to share that love with you. I suppose I could just play for you, and I would be glad to, but... I _really_ want to hear you play,” Blaine explained.

It was no use, even Kurt's stubborn nature couldn't fight against Blaine and his big puppy dog eyes. Really, Kurt was acting dramatic anyway, so he was fine to give into Blaine's little wish. “All right, I'll do it... For you, Blaine,” he said in defeat.

He silently strolled over to where a sectioned off collection of instruments, all in various stages of completion, were placed. Kurt picked up a case and opened it to reveal a finished violin inside. Blaine walked up to Kurt, who held out the instrument so he could get a better look.

“It's nowhere comparable to Hunter's work, but--”

“Don't even mention his name right now, I don't want to think about that bastard,” Blaine interrupted.

Forgetting Hunter for the time being suited Kurt just fine, so he closed his eyes to let the world fade away until he only registered the violin he was holding. “Here goes...” Kurt said apprehensively.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Blaine watched quietly as Kurt prepared himself, holding his breath in anticipation when Kurt finally brought the bow to string and started to play. He recognized the piece instantly: which was 'Violin Sonata No. 3 in D minor' by Brahms. Soon beautiful-sounding music filled the room. How in the world did Kurt think he was bad at the violin? Perhaps, in his ignorance, Kurt didn't realize his talent. Yes it was raw, a little clumsy in places, and once in a while Kurt did get a note wrong, but he bounced back from every slip up he made and carried on playing. Blaine glanced over at the nearby piano. The sonata was a duet meant to be played with the piano, so he couldn't help himself from joining in the song and Kurt merely glanced over at his lover and smiled. Blaine continued to play the piano with Kurt, ignoring any mistakes Kurt made and sometimes even compensated them. The piece Kurt had chosen to play was a long one and yet the minutes flew by as the young couple harmonized together.

Twenty minutes passed before it was over and the end of the song came just in the nick of time in Kurt's case, it seemed. His shaking arms were clearly aching as he slowly put his violin away. Kurt stumbled over to the piano and took a seat next to Blaine at the bench.

“That was lovely, Kurt,” Blaine said.

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes bashfully at the compliment. “Thank you. It is so like you to say so,” he said.

“I say so because it’s the truth.”

“I'm so tired! How do you musicians do it?”

“Years of practice usually, or that's the reason in my case, at least. I really enjoyed playing with you like that,” said Blaine truthfully.

Kurt's tired expression softened. “Me, too. Thank you for joining in, Blaine.”

“It was my pleasure, Kurt.”

“You're not too worn out now, are you?”

“I am tired, but then, it has been an eventful evening for us,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt glanced out at the window and Blaine followed his gaze.

“It's late,” Blaine said.

“Nearly dusk.”

Kurt averted his gaze from Blaine, not realizing that he did this whenever there was something he didn't want to do or say. “I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't go with you back to your bedroom. Not this time,” he confessed.

Blaine’s face fell in response. He was disappointed but he wouldn't try to change his mind. He simply leaned forward, kissed Kurt quickly, and stood up from the piano bench. “I understand, Kurt, and I think it's best for both of us if I were to go now. We both have a lot to think about.”

Kurt nodded. He was relieved that Blaine understood him, but he couldn't let him go on such a bittersweet note. “I'm glad there are no more secrets between us, Blaine.”

“So am I,” Blaine said, smiling at him, and then he was gone.

It was always heartbreaking for Kurt to be apart from Blaine, and this time it hurt more than usual because there was no telling when they could talk again. At least Blaine could be with him regardless of Kurt's form, keeping both of their spirits, and hopes, alive.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Gaining self-awareness while he was a cello was a miracle for sure, but it didn't come without its own set of problems. He was grateful, of course; grateful beyond words. Blaine had given him a beautiful gift, but along with the joy came hardship. Blaine wasn't a literal light at the end of the tunnel, because Kurt couldn't see anything when he was a cello. It was more like Blaine was a voice in the darkness, calling out to him. Soon after the first time Blaine had touched him, Kurt could hear him and he could even pick up on his emotions. The latter only happened when Blaine was close and touching his cello form, at least at first. As their connection grew Kurt was able to feel Blaine's emotions even when he wasn't physically near him.

In the beginning this had all been enough for Kurt: Blaine was adorable, passionate and the exact person he had longed to love. Then, after he could bear it no longer, Kurt had rebelled against Hunter's orders to stay away from Blaine. He didn't regret that decision at all, not when meeting Blaine in the flesh had instantly reaffirmed that his love for the young cellist was real. Grateful he might be, but Kurt was still living half a life. He was still lonely, only now the sorrow he faced was when he and Blaine weren't together. That wasn't healthy. Kurt needed his own life; Blaine couldn't become his entire world. Pressure of that magnitude would only crush them both.

Waiting and wishing, thinking and longing, that's what his life had become, but unfortunately, Blaine wasn't the only man in Kurt's life. There was another voice that he heard sometimes, one that sounded charming on the surface. Hunter. He was the one to blame for Kurt's suffering; it was his fault. Unlike with Blaine, Kurt's connection to Hunter wasn't emotional, it was magical. The spell Hunter had put on Kurt linked them together, so there was no escaping him. Kurt feared he would never be free – to live, or to love Blaine.

Kurt had said to Blaine once before that his life was not his own, so how could he commit himself to Blaine when his future was so unsure? Knowing Blaine, he would take what Kurt would could offer him and already had in many ways, but it wasn't enough -- they were just too stubborn to admit that truth to one another. Kurt would have sighed if he’d been in the form to do so. Blaine was off having dinner with Hunter and Kurt could feel the faint waves of annoyance coming from him. Time was something Kurt had a difficultly keeping track of. The days blended together, separated between the moments when Blaine was with him and when he was gone.

By Kurt's judgement, four months had passed since he and had Blaine had spent their glorious night together. During that time, Hunter hadn't left the mansion, not even once, so Kurt had remained a cello the entire time. At least the fact that Blaine knew Kurt was his cello had made that time far more bearable. Blaine no longer babbled out loud about Kurt. Now he talked to him when they were alone, and it almost felt like they were conversing. They weren't though, not really. Blaine admitted he couldn't hear Kurt, per say, he could just feel his presence. It was Blaine's knack for knowing how Kurt would reply to his comments that made it feel like they were able to communicate.

Kurt was growing frustrated. What was Hunter doing? Had he forgotten what had happened the last time he left Kurt as a cello for too long? Not that Kurt's spirit was diminishing like before; Blaine was his anchor, his link to the living world and their connection stopped Kurt from fading away. But Hunter didn't know about that, so what was going on with him? Kurt's thoughts were cut off when he felt a familiar presence enter the room. Blaine had returned and was touching him. God he missed Blaine so much when he was gone.

“Kurt, I'm afraid I have some bad news - wait no, it's not that horrible and we knew it was only a matter of time...” Blaine started off, until he realized he was rambling even without Kurt pointing it out. Bless him.

“Hunter and I have been invited to a party. All of the contestants for the competition have. Hunter says it's so everyone will get a chance to meet their competitors and see what we're up against. I don't think it's a very good idea but as Hunter so rudely put it 'what do I know?',” Blaine grumbled.

Waves of emotion washed over Kurt: anger, frustration, annoyance, and regret.

“I'm going of course. I don't want to, but I have no choice. I promised Hunter I would go with him the next time. I know if you could talk right now, Kurt, you'd say that if I were to decline, Hunter would grow suspicious. We're leaving tomorrow night, because of course Hunter wouldn't give me any time to come up with a good excuse not to go. I didn't even try to give him one, I just accepted and acted like I was looking forward to it even. You would be proud of my performance, Kurt, it was quite convincing,” Blaine said.

Blaine's anger changed to sadness and Kurt wished he could hold him close. Heat built around Kurt, which made him think Blaine was hugging him. Kurt pictured the image of Blaine clinging to a cello and he did a mental giggle. Their situation was no laughing matter, but Kurt had learned the value of humour long ago.

“It goes without saying that I’ll miss you. I'll be careful, too. The concert day is almost upon us. Going away with Hunter will give me a chance to study him for possible weaknesses, if he has any to exploit, that is. If all else fails, I can at least keep Hunter off our trail, by playing the obedient and grateful student.”

Kurt wasn't too worried about Blaine's ability to act, he was more concerned about Hunter's conduct during the party. Would he unknowingly try to draw Blaine away from him with his fancy parties that would offer Blaine the validation he longed for? Blaine might not welcome romantic attention from women, but what about praise? Or what if a handsome man were to approach him? Kurt trusted Blaine and, above all, he knew Blaine loved him. There was just simply no telling what Blaine would face at this blasted party!

“As soon as I'm back I'll sneak in here to fill you in on the details,” Blaine promised.

The warmth around Kurt began to cool, which meant Blaine was heading towards the door.

“Oh! I'll be gone for three nights and four days, apparently. How a party can span that many days I'm unsure, and I'm not sure I want to find out. I guess I will, though, but we both know I'd much rather be here with you.”

_'I love you,'_ Kurt thought, wishing with all of his heart that Blaine could hear him.

“I love you too!” Blaine voiced called back, like an echo in the darkness.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's let out a loud gasp as his lungs filled with air. The floor felt cold under his hands. He was human again. Kurt was alive, but he was also alone. Blaine wasn't anxiously waiting for him in his bedroom. They wouldn't get to kiss one another, touch, or even talk. For the first time since meeting each other, they were apart. That distance was crushing, and at first Kurt couldn't force himself to stand up.

He took a deep breath. What would Blaine do if he were there to see him in such a state? It was obvious; Blaine would rush to his side to help him up. Kurt forced himself to stand and he looked around to get his bearings. He was in Blaine's study. The room was dark and completely silent. Kurt sighed, “Now what?”

The answer was right under his nose. The Kurt Hummel who didn't know Blaine would spend his time working on the only joy he knew: making instruments. So Kurt walked through the mansion absentmindedly, but he wasn't naked because the case that normally contained him had changed into a linen shirt and a pair of brown trousers like always. Before he would get to work, Kurt made a detour to an inconspicuous-looking door to the right of the workshop. He placed his hand on the doorknob and the spell that kept it locked recognized him and the door clicked open. Inside were the few possessions Kurt had, all of which were given to him by Hunter and, technically, not even his. His clothes were Hunter's casts off, but Kurt dressed himself in more appropriate work attire and shut the door behind him.

While he was a human Kurt never grew tired or became hungry, since the magic fed into Hunter's spell gave Kurt's body everything it needed. That left more time for him when he was a human -- another one of Hunter's so-called gifts.

Kurt glanced over at the piano in the workshop. He had last seen Blaine there. “I don't even know when I'll get to see him again,” Kurt said.

He pinched the sides of his nose. The pressure in his body felt wrong somehow, like he was out of alignment. He felt sluggish and depressed and he tried his best to force himself to be useful. It would be good for his mental health to work on something with his hands. His latest violin was nearly done and so he set to work, letting his mind drift as he focused on his craft, shaping and adding final touches to the instrument. The task took hours and Kurt barely registered the passage of time as he worked. The fruit of his labours was a finely crafted violin that, in Kurt's humble opinion, was nearly on par with Hunter's creations – and it was made without a drop of magic, too.

There was nothing left for Kurt to do but test it, because there was more to crafting instruments than making them look pretty. It was what was inside that counted the most. Kurt played a few bars and what he heard brought tears to his eyes. So close! He was nearly there.

“Take that, Hunter!” Kurt cheered in triumph.

But the man in question wasn't there to hear Kurt gloat and he was glad for that. If Hunter were there then he would have turned Kurt's near victory into failure with little effort on his part. Hunter's words cut deep, penetrating to Kurt's core, where his deepest fears resided. Anger boiled inside of Kurt, building without any means of release. Now that Kurt no longer had anything meaningful to keep him occupied, he decided to tackle the source of his problems: Hunter.

He had to stop Hunter, not only from getting his hooks into Blaine, but from continuing his twisted quest for ultimate power. Kurt would never mention this to Blaine, because he wouldn't know how to explain it to him properly, not without scaring him in the process. Kurt couldn't be selfish. There was more than his life at stake. There was Blaine, too. He was in just as much danger as himself, maybe even more.

However powerless Kurt felt, he had to look beyond his own situation. Hunter had to be stopped. Whether Blaine won or lost the competition, either outcome would lead to Hunter finding more people to turn into instruments. If Blaine won, then that would only be the beginning for Hunter. He would spend time soaking in the success but then he'd go back to work, trapping soul after soul, and Kurt knew he would eventually figure a way to compensate for the human's spirit needing to be renewed. How many people would it take for Hunter to be content? Just the thought of any possible number made Kurt's blood run cold.

He shivered and rubbed his shoulders with his hands to try to bring some warmth bad to his chilled bones. The other alternative wasn't any better though, if Blaine lost the competition, Hunter would throw them both aside and leave Kurt's spirit to fade into nothingness. He'd go back to the drawing board and think of new ways to perfect his spells. There was no telling what lines he would cross to succeed. Then Kurt had an alarming thought. 'What if Hunter figures out how to separate the soul from the human body?' Without the need to keep the flesh alive, it would solve all of Hunter's problems.

“Problems indeed. Hunter would call them that,” Kurt spat begrudgingly.

It was no question that Hunter had to be stopped. But how? Short of killing him, Kurt couldn't think of a way it would be possible, but killing anyone, even someone so evil, was a terrifying thought for someone who valued life as much as Kurt did. It didn't matter anyway. Hunter wouldn't be so easily killed. But if Kurt had the chance, would he do it? Would he kill Hunter?

Kurt chuckled mockingly, “It's ironic how I'd rather let myself die to stop Hunter than kill him myself.” Thank god Blaine wasn't there to hear Kurt admit that, because he'd have a thing or two to say about it. He'd go off lecturing Kurt on how Kurt's life was too precious to throw away like that.

“But you're not here, Blaine; you're off with Hunter, pretending to enjoy yourself, no doubt, because you love me that much,” Kurt said.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes were blinded by light and he squinted in annoyance. “Cursed sunlight!” he grumbled. He froze. Sunlight? Kurt whirled around to stare at the window and saw the rising sun peek over the horizon. “Daylight?” Kurt shouted in disbelief.

Kurt rushed over to the window and barely stopped himself from falling out of it. He reeled back and planted his hands firmly on the windowsill. Tears spilled down Kurt's cheeks, he hadn't seen the sun in ages. It was as beautiful as he remembered. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of it fall across his face. It was a different warmth to the one he felt when he was with Blaine, different but not any less important.

“How like you this is, Hunter, to give me something back but to take another precious thing away at the same time,” Kurt whispered. “Enjoy everything while you can, Hunter, because it's not going to last.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was curled up in Blaine's favourite arm chair in his study when the door flew open to reveal the love of his life. Kurt's eyes lit up at the sight of him and he would have cried out, if he weren't lost for words.

“Oh, Kurt, my love, are you ever a sight for sore eyes!” Blaine exclaimed.

The feeling was mutual for Kurt, who on instinct rushed towards Blaine to hug him fiercely. Kurt was beside himself with shocked delight. “What are you doing here?” he blurted out.

Blaine laughed, no doubt overjoyed by Kurt's shocked reaction to his unexpected return. He took a moment to kiss him, keeping it short but sweet. “Hunter sent me ahead without him. He declared I was all partied out and should go home to rest.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted, “He just wanted you out of the way so he could get all of the attention.”

“Whatever the reason, though I think you're theory is right, I wasn't about to complain. Not when I knew it would bring me to you. I've missed you so much, Kurt!” Blaine gushed between his sweet little kisses.

“I've missed you more!”

“I beg to differ.”

“I wasn't the one off at some glamourous party,” Kurt said teasingly.

For once Kurt's mind wasn't on sex; he was too anxious to hear what had happened at the party. Blaine, who either picked up on this, felt the same way, or both, put a stop to their kissing before it could escalate. He still kept Kurt close but the shift from wanting something physical to happen to needing to speak to his lover was noticeable on his face. Kurt smiled at him lovingly, using his eyes to reassure Blaine that they were of one mind as usual.

The couple walked hand in hand over to the chaise lounge and snuggled up together. Blaine rested the back of his head against Kurt's chest. Once they were comfortably in each other’s arms, Blaine cleared his throat lightly. “The trip back was long, so we don't have much time I'm afraid,” he began.

Kurt ran his thumb back and forth over Blaine's hand. “That's all right. Tell me what happened at the party, Blaine,” he urged gently.

“It was very overwhelming, for starters. Hunter carted me around and started showing me off the second we were in the building. I felt like I was a prize show animal or something. Everyone wanted to meet the lucky man who Hunter had chosen to represent him at the competition. I was a surefire way to get to Hunter, so everyone acted very friendly towards me. Sometimes a little too friendly, though whenever I was getting over my head Hunter came to my rescue,” Blaine explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he could picture it now. “Oh, how valiant of him,” he said sarcastically.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction. “Of course he made it look like he was doing it for my sake, but we both know him well enough to see the truth. Hunter only approached me when the young pretty women got too flirtatious and the instant he appeared they dropped me like a hot brick. I was relieved, though, because I really didn't want to pretend to be flattered by the attention.”

“You poor thing,” Kurt teased.

“Kurt...”

Kurt headed Blaine warning, since now was not the time for flirtatious banter. “Sorry, Blaine, please go on,” he apologized.

“The short of is: it was a whirlwind and I felt afloat most of the time. I don’t normally feel so out of my element in such a scenario. I'm no stranger to extravagant parties, but this time I wasn't expected to play any music and it threw me off guard.”

Kurt perked up. “Now that is surprising to hear,” he said.

“Understandably, Hunter doesn't want anyone to hear me play until the day of the concert.”

“Ah.”

“By the end of the first night I was left more than a little rattled and Hunter noticed this, of course.”

Uneasiness filled Kurt; he didn't like the sound of this. He wasn't about to interrupt Blaine though, because his relaxed state was enough to put Kurt's nerves at ease.

“He pulled me aside that first evening, so we could go somewhere to talk alone. I had no idea what Hunter was up to. Straight away he commented on my unease during the party, listing off my inability to fit in with the higher class. The way Hunter worded himself rubbed at me, leaving me vulnerable, or so he thought. In truth I saw an opportunity, one I couldn't afford to miss. I waited for the right opening and admitted to Hunter that I wasn't romantically interested in women, and that actually I liked men,” Blaine said.

Kurt eyes widened. “That was fearless of you.”

Blaine nodded. “It was a gamble for sure. Hunter just stared at me smugly and said 'I thought as much.’ His immediate acceptance of my sexual orientation was surprising, though it's hard to say what he actually thought about it. It was in his best interest not to turn away from me, so he didn't. Hunter acknowledged it like it was no big deal and promised he would keep it a secret. Again, that was for his benefit more than mine. Can you imagine the scandal if his choice musician for the competition was revealed to be a sodomite?”

Kurt could indeed and he didn't need any time to think on it. “Suddenly Hunter would no longer be the one in the spotlight. Everything he had worked so hard for would turn into a travesty.”

“One that would be nearly impossible to come out of unscathed, even for him,” Blaine added.

“I fear to think what would be become of us if that were to happen,” Kurt said.

Kurt felt Blaine shudder at the thought and he hugged him tightly against his body. He knew Blaine would be careful to make sure nothing like that would ever happen. Liaisons between men usually needed to be discreet to begin with but, for them, that was quite the understatement. “Hunter knows I like men, too, actually,” Kurt admitted.

This, of course, was news to Blaine and the young man's eyes widened in surprise. “How did this come about?” Blaine asked.

Blaine's reaction was adorable but Kurt wasn't about to stall, so he took a deep breath and let it out to prepare himself. “It happened three weeks after I came to stay at the mansion as Hunter's apprentice, back before I knew what his real intentions for bringing me there were. We were just working together one afternoon and he turned to me and said 'You don't like girls do you? You like boys.’ It caught me completely off guard, of course, and I had no idea how to answer. Hunter just smiled at me and said I didn't need to hide it from him, so I decided not to. I said it was true and, for a second, I thought Hunter was about to tell me he was the same, then he told me he liked women, but he had no problem with men who didn't,” Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed, “And we, in our naïvity, played right into his hands...”

“Well, I did anyway. At least in your case you were the one fooling Hunter, which was long overdue,” Kurt said.

“While we're on the subject of Hunter, he's holding a dress rehearsal two weeks before the concert, to make sure I'm ready for it.”

That sounded like Hunter to Kurt and he bet that the luthier had said it in such a way to emphasize how much was riding on Blaine without stating it outright. For all his talent with words, sometimes Hunter lacked any sense of tact.

“You'll be ready for it, Blaine, no matter what Hunter says. I wish I could be there to see that smug smile wiped off his face when he see's how far you've come,” Kurt said.

Blaine sat up and turned around so he could give Kurt a peck on the lips in an attempt at cheering him up. When that didn't appear to work, Blaine grinned at Kurt and said, “But you will be there, Kurt.”

“As your cello,” Kurt said meekly.

Blaine sighed. “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... What am I to do with you? How can I help you through this? I know it's hard for you, but you have to know how much I cherish you, both when you are a human and a cello. Even if the spell is never fully broken... I won't love you any less. Music is a part of us, Kurt, and, despite the complications involved, it still brought us together. Would I prefer to play a cello that isn't a transformed human? Yes. I want you to be free and I want you to live a complete and happy life. I vowed to save you, Kurt, and if I can't break the spell... Then I can at least be with you and love you, for all of my days,” Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes welled up and he fought back the tears. He was in no mood to sob into Blaine's shoulder, however accommodating he would be. There was one surefire way to bring a conversation around: good old fashioned banter. He took a moment to regain his composure, then he gave Blaine a searing kiss to assure him he was all right. “There is one thing we have going for us, at least...”

Accommodating as he might usually be, Blaine clearly wanted to keep kissing Kurt. Unfortunately, Kurt was in one of his stubborn moods and kept his lips just out of reach.

“Just one?” he said teasingly, in an attempt to get even.

Kurt shook his head; flirting with Blaine was too much fun. He placed his finger over Blaine's lips before he could say anything else. “Shh. Just play along.”

“All right, but it will cost you. What is the thing? Because I'm dying to know,” he urged.

“The _thing_ is the fact that we're both men is the least of our worries and that is... Rather amazing, to say the very least,” he finished. Kurt waited for Blaine to reply, but so far he was remaining oddly silent. Perplexed, Kurt cocked his head to the side. Why were his shoulders shaking like that? “Blaine?”

Blaine opened his mouth and burst out laughing. While unexpected, it was music to Kurt's ears and he soon joined in on Blaine's merriment.

“Kurt! You are --” Blaine tried to say through his laughter, but his words were cut short as he doubled over again. “You are the most wonderful person in the world! Boy do I ever love you!” he gushed.

Kurt batted his eyes at Blaine. “Care to show me just how much?”

When it came to displays of affection, Kurt knew that Blaine was always willing to step up and convince Kurt of his love. Sure enough, Blaine pounced on Kurt, who squealed in delight as he was pushed down on the chaise lounge. Without warning (or protest), Blaine attack Kurt's lips with his own, kissing him again and again. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine. He grabbed Blaine and pulled him down to lie fully on top of him and they went back to kissing with a rising passion.

Without any warning, Kurt's body was struck with a blinding pain right when he was busily unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. This was no sudden arousal, Kurt knew what was going on but judging how Blaine pulled back in surprise, he did not. Kurt tried to tell him but another shock wave of pain convulsed through him. He staggered forward on the lounge and he would have fallen off it if it weren't for Blaine's quick reflexes.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Blaine shouted in alarm, as if worried he were the cause of Kurt’s sudden pain.

He wasn't, of course, and Kurt fought to tell Blaine what was wrong with him. “I'm changing back, Blaine! Hunter must be near!”

Blaine looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, his eyes were wide and his body tense. “Do you think he knows about us?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. He could manage the pain better now, though it still felt like agony. “No, this is...” he began, but he didn't want to finish his sentence. Kurt didn't want Blaine to know how painful the transformation process was for him. Blaine would feel guilty, even when it wasn't his fault at all. “You have to go Blaine! Now!”

Obviously conflicted, Blaine glanced at the door but he didn't move towards it. “It's hurts you… When you turn into a cello... Doesn't it?” he asked.

Kurt doubled over; he knew it was useless to lie when his pain-stricken body would only betray him. “Yes!” Kurt cried out as his knees buckled underneath him. He had minutes. Honesty was his only option. “But not as much as it would hurt me to see you watch me going through that pain,” he said. No time, there was no time to tell Blaine it would be okay. “Please, Blaine, just go,” he begged.

However badly Blaine wanted to stay, they both knew he couldn't, so he ran out of the room and didn't look back. Kurt wanted to shout ‘thank you’ to him, but unfortunately it was too late for that, because the transformation had already started. Everything that was human about Kurt, save for his soul, changed to nothing more than a wooden instrument, silent, alone and lost in the darkness.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The day of reckoning had come, the day when Blaine's talents as a musician were about to be put to the test. Although he was certainly dressed for the occasion, the young cellist wasn't up on stage. Instead he was in the mansion's largest sitting room. This was it. It was now or never. To make it to the actual concert, Blaine first had to prove to Hunter that he was ready.

Kurt knew all of this not from being able to see it with his own eyes, but through his other senses. He could feel Blaine's nervousness, no doubt caused by Hunter's attentive stare. He also knew Hunter was there from hearing his cocky voice a moment ago. As for Blaine's fancy state of dress, Blaine had described the sleek-fitting black tuxedo to him at lengths the night before. While thoughtful, Kurt wished he could see how dashingly handsome Blaine looked for himself, but it was not meant to be.

“Whenever you're ready, Blaine,” Hunter's faint but still formidable voice called out.

Blaine's anxiety withdrew until Kurt could barely feel it anymore; he imagined that Blaine flashed Hunter a friendly grin before getting into position. Kurt felt two pinpoints of warmth that told him Blaine was touching him. It was a strange thing, one of many, that while it wasn't directly connected to Kurt, the bow Blaine used to play him also linked back to his body. That lingering warmth began to grow and that was a clear sign that Blaine had started to play. The music Blaine created filled the room and Kurt would have swayed to it if possible.

_'He's so talented,'_ Kurt thought in awe. What he would have given to be able see Blaine play. It wasn't fair that Hunter had the place of honour, no doubt seated at the back of the room.

A wave of realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks, giving him no time to react at first. Once the initial shock wore away, he could finally acknowledge the magical thing that was happening to him.

_'I can hear him! I can hear Blaine's music!'_ Kurt cheered in excitement.

Normally whenever Blaine played him, he couldn't actually hear the performance. Blaine's presence was stronger, but it had never been like this before. Not only that, Kurt could actually see Hunter sitting a short distance away. How was that even possible? Blaine must be clueless to the change, or else he would have had some sort of reaction. Perhaps he was too lost in the music to register it and that was a blessing in disguise. Kurt tried not to react too dramatically with the risk that he could effect Blaine unintentionally and interrupt his performance.

Kurt took a moment to assess the situation so he could come up with a possible explanation. Then, it finally dawned on him, that he was hearing through Blaine's ears, and seeing through his eyes. How it was even possible, Kurt had no idea but he wasn't about to theorize about it. Instead, he merely reached out to Blaine, sending his love, giving what he could to aid him through his music. Whether it was working or not, Kurt swore that Blaine felt it, he was just in too much of a trance to respond to it.

Given the length of Blaine's pieces for the competition, Kurt had ample time to study his surroundings through Blaine's eyes. Unfortunately, being able to see Hunter wasn't really helping Kurt judge what the other man was thinking. The young lord's poker face was on and, to anyone who didn't know him, he looked unaffected, bored even. Hunter was a master of subtlety, though, so his expression of relaxed indifference meant nothing. Since Kurt's efforts to decipher Hunter's feelings were going nowhere, he changed tactics to focus on the music, and Blaine, who was the one who mattered the most anyway.

'Blaine,' Kurt called to him lovingly. _'I'm right here with you. You're not alone.'_

It wasn't until Blaine finished the first piece and spent a short minute before continuing to the final number that Kurt heard his lover’s voice reply in his mind.

_'I can hear you, Kurt...'_ Blaine's voice was barely audible, but Kurt could feel his love and support more than hear it anyway. _'... feel you,'_

 _'Keep going, Blaine. You're nearly there,'_ Kurt coaxed.

_'For you... For us...'_

The heat coming from Blaine's fingers darting along his wooden neck felt blazing to the touch, and the same could be said for his body where the bow was touching him. That heat continued to rise as Blaine played, on and on, throwing more passion into the piece. Kurt felt like he was burning, that his wooden body could burst into flame at any moment. He wasn't afraid, though, because by some miracle, the experience wasn't painful, it felt... Empowering, sensual, earth shaking. Blaine had fallen into his usual trance by this point, but Kurt wasn't cut off from him. Not in the least. In fact, he had never felt more connected to him before.

The music started to intensify and Kurt, in an attempt to be useful, turned his thoughts back to Blaine. He pictured Blaine at his side playing his cello while Kurt sang along, even when there were no words to the piece. That mental image grew in his mind -- and Blaine’s -- as they were linked together via magic – and love.

Then, as Kurt watched Blaine play, the young cellist his eyes and smiled at Kurt, who cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Blaine?”

Blaine merely smiled as he stepped toward Kurt and offered his hand to him. Kurt didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to waste time wondering. He reached for Blaine but, right before their hands, touched he hesitated. “Blaine, this can't be real.”

“No...” Blaine replied. “It's not real, but then, that doesn't make it any less special.”

The music continued to build and Kurt forgot what was real and what wasn't. In that moment, Kurt allowed himself to dream and focus only on Blaine and their love. He took Blaine's hand and let himself be pulled close to his body. Blaine placed his hand around Kurt's waist and followed his footsteps as they danced to the music.

They kept dancing together, spinning and twirling as the music started to climb towards the climax. Kurt beamed at Blaine, who never took his eyes off of his lover as they danced. Kurt never wanted the moment to end, but, inevitably, as the last note was played, it had to.

The fantasy faded away the moment Blaine finished playing and Kurt was thrust into darkness once more. Cut off from the outside world, save for Blaine's warm presence, there was nothing Kurt could do but wait for Hunter to speak. Kurt could barely hold himself together, the anticipation was almost unbearable.

_'Come on. Out with it, Hunter!'_ Kurt's inner voice demanded.

“Blaine...” Hunter's voice began. “There is no mistaking it...”

Just for once Kurt wished Hunter would give up his love for dramatic pauses and just get to it already.

“You are ready,” Hunter finally declared.

Kurt could feel Blaine's joy and relief at hearing Hunter speak those words. Before they could radiate to the surface, Blaine chained his emotions down so that he could act accordingly – the way Hunter would expect him to. Though he couldn't see it for himself, or Hunter's reaction to it, Kurt didn't need eyes to know when Blaine was playing humble and flattered. His bashfulness only lasted a second, though, and was soon replaced with a fierce determination that was no charade on Blaine's part.

“We're ready, you mean,” Blaine corrected, knowing that Hunter wouldn't realize that the 'we' he was referring to didn't include him at all.

Chapter Six – Final Chapter

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Kurt. Did you miss it?” a familiar cocky-sounding voice asked.

Only when the pain of his transformation subsided was Kurt able to make out the tall figure standing in front of him. Kurt staggered to his feet and away from Hunter, who wasn't the person he'd expected to see. Kurt looked around the room to get his bearings and quickly concluded that he was in one of the many empty guest rooms in the mansion. Just the sight of Hunter was enough to set Kurt off and he narrowed his eyes at him warily. The Kurt that Hunter knew was utterly alone in the world, so he was able to let his true feelings through – up to a certain point any way.

With a glare, Kurt put as much distance between them as he could before addressing him. “What's going on, Hunter? Why have you brought me here?” Kurt demanded, fearing his answer already.

It appeared as if his refusal to play along came as no surprise to Hunter, and the young man dropped his charming act without any warning. The sinister grin on his face made Kurt shudder. He couldn't help it; Hunter could be downright terrifying at times and none more so than right now.

“I'm giving you what you want, Kurt, as a reward for your good behaviour,” Hunter said nonchalantly.

Kurt didn't like the sound of this, whatever Hunter's answer even meant. His posture stiffened and he crossed his arms over his chest protectively. There was nothing he could do to truly feel safe, but the one thing Kurt couldn't allow was for Hunter to lord over him. He fought through his fear and used his love for Blaine to bring his courage forth, allowing him to stand his ground rather than bolting from the room like he so wanted to do.

Hunter eyed Kurt for a moment and then snapped his fingers together. The door to the room opened and inside stepped Hunter's handsome young footman, who was stark naked.

Kurt averted his eyes in embarrassment, when what he really wanted to do was comment that he'd seen better. “I don't want that,” Kurt spat at Hunter.

“Are you sure now? I know how lonely you have been, Kurt, and Liam kindly offered to keep you company for the night,” Hunter said. “He is most eager to get to know you better, as you must plainly see on his attractive face. I might not fancy men, but even I can tell that he is everything one of your lot would want in a sexual partner,” Hunter began as Liam made his way over to the bed.

He had to hand it to Hunter, Liam was quite the temptation and Kurt had to stop and think if the version of himself he was pretending to be would be able to resist him. It didn't take long for Kurt to assure himself that, however lonely he might be, his personal values couldn't be changed so easily. No, it would take more than a pretty face, or an equally attractive body, to sway Kurt. He took a quick glance at Liam, noted his playful grin, and turned his attention back to the real perpetrator. “My answer is still no.”

Hunter sighed and looked over at Liam and said, “Sorry, Liam, I did try. Leave us.” As soon as they were alone again Hunter glided over to Kurt. The young man stepped backwards until he hit the wall and, with nowhere to go, but Hunter stopped a foot away from Kurt. “Then tell me, Kurt, what do you want?”

_'Justice against you,'_ Kurt thought, but that would never do. “My freedom,” he said instead.

Hunter sighed, as if he was unamused by Kurt's brutal honesty but his smile said otherwise. “You just had to ask for the impossible, didn't you? Unfortunately, Kurt, that is the one thing you cannot have, at least not yet. I still need you,” Hunter said. “and so does our young Blaine,” he added.

Kurt glared at him bitterly. “Why should either of you, or what you need, matter to me? You don't need me, Hunter; you think that you own me. I am nothing more than a tool for you to use. As for this Blaine you mentioned, why in the world would I begin to care about him? I've never met him, I don't even know what he looks like! He doesn't even know I exist either! I am nothing more than a cello to him, a lifeless object! The both of you are nothing to me! Nothing!” he yelled.

While Kurt's act was quite convincing, it still wasn't enough to get a real reaction from Hunter, who just grinned at Kurt and shook his head at him disappointedly. “It doesn't matter if you don't know him, Kurt. Blaine is innocent in this, so can you really care so little about him and his own dreams? It may surprise you to know that you two are very similar, with your passion towards music and your ironclad morals,” Hunter said.

Kurt made a sound of disgust. “And we're both being exploited by you! And with Blaine, he has no idea who you really are... Lord Clarington. So am I really the one whose actions you should be frowning at?” 

It was never wise for Kurt to let his snarky side out to try to tangle with Hunter, and the rebellious young man got a sudden wake up call when Hunter lunged at him. Kurt flinched back in alarm but it was no use, Hunter managed to grab onto his wrist and his grip was so tight there was no chance for him to break free.

“You don't want to provoke me, Kurt. If you think you hate me now then you don't what to see what I'm like when I stop acting nice.”

The tone of Hunter's voice was bone-chilling. Kurt knew how dangerous it was to defy Hunter like this, but he was so sick of being nothing more than a helpless victim. “Careful, or you might damage your precious cello and then where would you be this close to the concert?” Kurt said.

Anger flashed on Hunter's face and he let go of his wrist without another comment. He backed away from Kurt only to prowl around him, like a hunter stalking his prey. “I was feeling guilty about leaving you as a cello for so long. I thought perhaps it was taking a toll on your spirit but I see that my concerns were unnecessary. Your soul is fully intact and as strong as ever. I don't know what has you acting so spry, but please keep it up.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He forced his anger down a notch or two, since it was making him feel tired. “Instead of offering me a hot night of meaningless sex, why don't you tell me what you plan to do with me once the concert is over? I am virtually in the dark here. I don't know what my own fate is. What if this Blaine, who is your ingenious choice, ends up losing? What then? Will you cast us both aside? Tell me, Hunter, what is the point of holding on if my life is forfeit either way?” said Kurt with defiant eyes.

Apparently there was only so much Hunter could take and his limit had already been met, judging by how his usual mocking smile was back. Hunter laughed at his request and placed a hand on his shoulder but said nothing in reply.

Kurt's entire body was struck with a blinding pain and he fell to the floor. The bastard! Hunter had started the transformation process! There was no way for Kurt to fight back and they both knew it.

“Learn from this, Kurt. Learn from your mistakes. So the next time you try to get the upper hand over me, you'll know better. Your life is in my hands, Kurt, and whether you live or die is up to me. No one can save you. You are mine. Who would even care if I ended your pitiful life right now? Your dead parents? Your employer who saw you as nothing more than cheap labour? You said it yourself, Blaine thinks that you're just a hunk of wood and I think of you as just as a tool, yes? If you're not careful, you'll lose far more than your pride, Kurt,” Hunter said, leaving Kurt to his excruciating transformation without a hint of guilt.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Seated in their lavish train car, Blaine glanced towards the door worriedly for what had to be the twelfth time in the past hour. His nervous behaviour did not evade Hunter’s notice, who placed the book he had been trying to read aside.

“Something the matter, Blaine?” Hunter asked, though he hardly sounded concerned.

Blaine, having no idea he was even doing anything to catch Hunter's attention, blinked in surprise. He blushed. He really needed to be more careful. “What? Oh, no! There's nothing wrong. Not really anyway...” he muttered awkwardly. The answer hardly appeared to satisfy Hunter's curiosity, judging by his charming little grin. “Truth be told, I'm just a little worried about my cello. I hope it's safe in the baggage area,” he said, figuring being concerned for his beloved instrument wasn't anything strange – not for a musician of his calibre anyway.

Since Blaine's concern was genuine, Hunter had no reason to find him suspicious, thankfully. Hunter's charming I'm-about-to-coax-the-truth-out-of-you face changed to a less manipulative you're-amusing-me-with-your-clever-words expression, which caused Blaine to give a mental sigh of relief. For once, he was happy to hear Hunter's usual laughter with just the hint of mock.

“I find your concern endearing, Blaine, but you needn’t worry so much. Rest assured that your cello is safely stowed away and is being treated like the treasure it is. I even took the extra precaution of having it be in its own separate room for our journey,” Hunter said.

Blaine smiled shyly at Hunter. “I should have never doubted you.”

“No, Blaine, you shouldn't have.”

If Blaine could use banter to keep Hunter unaware that he knew just how valuable the cello in question was to them both, then he'd flirt the entire trip if needed. So far the start of the long twenty-seven hour trek to where the competition was being held was going as well as Blaine could hope. Hunter was acting like his typical self: cynical, abrasive and yet so utterly charming that any infraction was quickly forgiven. Blaine, in turn, was trying very hard to act in character, or rather, pretend to be the Blaine that Hunter thought he was – excited and utterly clueless as to what was really going on.

“I am surprised, though,” Hunter said.

“About what?” Blaine asked, like he knew Hunter would want him to.

“That you're not more nervous about the concert.”

“Oh, believe me, I am beyond nervous, Hunter. I just hide it very well. I've never been good with expressing my emotions with words; I'm better at singing them. I'm just bottling everything up for now so I can use all of it when I'm up on stage. There is nothing better than letting every issue, both the good and the bad, fuel your performance. Even when my own life has been rather dull, what I have stored up should still prove to be valuable on the day of the concert. Just you wait and see,” Blaine said.

Hunter laughed, “I can hardly wait.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

After a long day of travelling, Blaine was very grateful to finally get to rest in his hotel room alone. He'd had more than enough of Hunter and his smugness to last a lifetime, so that was another reason to call it an early night. Fortunately for him, Hunter had managed to get Blaine his own private room, though he assumed that was more for Hunter's benefit than his own.

Blaine stumbled tiredly over to his bed, flopping onto it face first. He lay there for a moment as he thought about the pressure upon him. The competition was tomorrow and there was nothing more Blaine could do to prepare himself. Kurt was still off somewhere in the building, stored away and cut off from him. But despite their distance, Blaine could still feel Kurt's presence. It was faint, but still felt. That had never happened to him before, at least, not back at the mansion. It was comforting but also frustrating because Kurt was so close and yet so far.

“We're nearly there, Kurt,” Blaine whispered.

It took him a while but Blaine eventually made himself get up long enough to change out of his clothes and crawl into bed. His body’s need for rest won over his stubborn mind four hours later when Blaine fell into a deep sleep.

“Blaine,” a soft voice called out.

Blaine's sleepy mind awoke to the sensation of him being gently shaken and his eyes snapped open in surprise. He clumsily reached for the lamp switch but the added light didn't help to identity the intruder. Before Blaine could shout in alarm, the figure threw back their hood to reveal a face that Blaine knew very well. “Kurt?” he gasped in shock.

Kurt nodded, though he didn't come any closer to Blaine, which wasn't like him at all. “Yes, Blaine, it's me,” he said.

“I can't believe you're here!” Blaine happily exclaimed, but his joy was short lived. “Wait, how are you here even? Does Hunter know about us?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, Hunter is still in his hotel room, though I'm not sure if he's alone or not. As for if he knows about us, well, he's not here is he? So I think that means we're still safe.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. “I still don't understand why he would change you back into a human now?”

For some unknown reason, not only was Kurt keeping his distance from Blaine, he was also averting his gaze. Blaine realized he was acting very much like when they had first met when Kurt had so many hidden secrets. Kurt was trying to make his hesitance less obvious, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Kurt ran his finger along the post of the bed; his postured was stiff, rigid even. What was going on with him?

“Kurt?”

Kurt glanced up to look at Blaine, but his pleading expression must have been too much for him to take for long and his eyes darted back to stare at the floor. “Hunter didn't do this to me, Blaine...” he said, hesitating. “I think... We did...”

“What do you mean?” Blaine said, urging Kurt to continue.

“Something's happening to me, Blaine, and it all started when you touched me that first time when I was a cello. Since then I've slowly grown more self-aware, but not only that... As our connection grew, the changes became more noticeable. All but one,” Kurt started to explain as he untied the fastener holding together the dark brown cloak that was wrapped around his body. “I didn't notice there were also physical changes happening to me...”

Blaine watched as Kurt paused yet again before he threw off his cloak and let it tumble to the floor.

“...Before it was too late,” Kurt said finally.

At first Blaine could hardly register what he saw before him; somehow Kurt was both cello and human fused together in one single body. Kurt's head was unaffected by the transformation, but under his chin was where all of that changed; dark strings were imbedded into Kurt's neck and ran all the way down the front of his body, he was naked from the waist up, and then starting at his hips and below Kurt was covered with reddish brown... Skin? Blaine wasn't really sure what it was but it still looked like skin to him, only it was the wrong hue – it was more like the colour of wooden finish he realized. Then, if that weren’t enough, along the meeting area of those two shades of skin, were two F holes on either side of the strings, shaped exactly like those found on a cello. They didn't look anything like open wounds and, to Blaine's relief, there was no blood either.

During Blaine's bewildered study of his new form, Kurt kept himself silent and his body still. When Blaine finally noticed this, his heart began to ache, he looked so terrified of rejection. Blaine smiled at Kurt lovingly and his heart eyes were no different than the many times he'd gazed at his lover before.

“Look at me, Blaine. I'm--”

“You're still you, Kurt, regardless of how you may look on the outside,” Blaine said, cutting Kurt off. “There is nothing, nothing and no one that could make me turn away from you. I love every part of you and that includes your cello form.”

With a smile, Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, who took it and they stood there together for a moment. Again, there was too much at stake for the boys to forget all of their troubles and just enjoy each others company. “When you said that we did this to you somehow, did you mean with magic?” he said, to start the conversation again.

Kurt nodded. “It's a surprise to me too but I can't think of any other legitimate reason why. I always miss you when I'm a cello and tonight that longing to be with you, right before the concert, was as its strongest. I kept wishing that I would change back and then, to my amazement, I actually did. At first I was shocked but delighted, until I looked down to see the state my body was in... And I just broke down crying.”

Blaine sighed, “And I slept through the whole thing.”

“You were exhausted, Blaine, and considering what's weighing down on you, it's not surprising,” Kurt argued, putting a stop to Blaine's pity party.

“You're right. I shouldn't be getting upset at myself; what's done is done and the same can be said for what's happened to you, Kurt. Whatever the reason why, or even how, it has happened and now there is nothing for us to do but try to figure it out together,” Blaine said.

“I couldn't have said it better, Blaine.”

Blaine was happy they could smile even in such a possibly dire situation, where there might be no solution in the end. He allowed himself to give Kurt a quick peck on his lips and then his eyes unintentionally fell to look at his neck.

Kurt, who could tell what Blaine was looking at, smiled at him shyly. “It doesn't hurt or anything, it actually feels very natural.”

“It is wondrous, though I am a little scared to touch you.”

Fortunately for Blaine, Kurt seemed to know that Blaine's fear to touch him came from not wanting to cause him any pain. He brought Blaine's hand to press against his chest to give him his consent to explore the differences himself. Blaine gulped; so far Kurt's skin didn't feel any different but then he the spot he was touching was an unaffected area. Blaine chose to leave Kurt's strings alone for the moment because he was still hesitant to touch those and guided his hand downwards. To his surprise, the brown area felt more like the smooth finish of wood than skin, just not so stiff. “That's amazing,” Blaine muttered in awe.

“Crazy is what it is, Blaine, and yet I can move my legs as freely as usual,” Kurt said.

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt so his hands could go around his lover's side and come to touch his behind. To his relief his shapely buttocks was still there and even more round and deliciously smooth than usual. Kurt let out a sensual moan and Blaine dropped his hands in embarrassment. “Sorry! I don't know what came over me!”

“You don't need to apologize, Blaine. If anything I'm relieved that my body is still as sensitive as usual,” Kurt said playfully.

Blaine's good mood changed the instant his hands came to the L holes and confirmed that they were actual holes in Kurt's skin. “How can these not be hurting you, Kurt?”

Kurt shrugged. “Don't ask me, but look for yourself, there's no blood right? They aren't wounds of any type, they're just... There...”

“... Like they would be on a normal cello,” Blaine said, finishing Kurt's sentence.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

The woeful tone of Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart ache again. Why was it that such an amazing boy had to go through so much hardship? He knew it was hardly the time or place, but Blaine needed to remind Kurt that, no matter what he went through, he was not alone. Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt welcomed the kiss and pressed his body close to Blaine's as he opened Blaine's mouth with his own. In the heat of the moment, Blaine forgot all about everything so he could focus his attention on Kurt. Beautiful and compassionate Kurt. Kurt draped his arms over Blaine's waist and, all was going well, until Blaine felt something hard poke him in the thigh. That wouldn't have been so surprising to him, if it weren't for the fact that from his observations of Kurt's body earlier, it couldn't be Kurt's erection.

Confused, Kurt asked, “What's wrong?”

Blaine brought his hand to touch the unknown object and he held up Kurt's hand to see it was a bow, no, his bow actually, as in the same one that Blaine usually used to play Kurt when he was a cello. “Why do you have that?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot I was holding it,” Kurt said.

“No harm done. Luckily.”

Kurt giggled in response, when suddenly his entire body shuddered and convulsed. Blaine jumped back to give his lover enough room, because he'd seen this before. “Are you changing back?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. This is different. Blaine... I can't take it...”

“Take what?”

“Blaine, I need you to play me! Right now!” Kurt shouted desperately.

Blaine eyes went right to Kurt's groin or the lack there of and he couldn't help but blush bright red. “Um, how exactly would I--”

“No, not _that_ , Blaine!”

When Blaine still didn't understand what he meant, Kurt shoved the bow into his lover's hands. “I don't need you to play with me, I need you to play me.”

Blaine's eyes widened when the realization finally hit him. “Ooh!” he said at last. “Wait? You mean play you like when you're a cello?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes exactly. I can't explain it but there is a yearning building in my body and it's different from my usual sexual urges. I need to be played, Blaine, please, it's becoming unbearable!” he shouted.

“But what if I hurt you?”

“You won't! Trust me, Blaine, oh god please, do it now!”

There was no way Blaine could ignore such a desperate plea, so he threw his doubt aside and sat down on the bed.

“Come here, love,” he urged as he ushered Kurt to come sit in between his legs with his free hand.

Kurt was on him in a minute and Blaine could hear his raspy breaths, see the sweat beading down his forehead, and the display was so very sensual in nature that it was hard for Blaine's libido not to react. Luckily, he was no stranger to repressing sexual desire so he reigned his urges back in to see to Kurt's needs. Still, the idea of bringing the bow to Kurt's waist and accidentally slicing open his belly terrified him.

“It's all right, Blaine. You won't cut me,” Kurt said.

Before he'd try his luck with the bow, Blaine brushed the fingertips of his left hand against the strings on Kurt's neck. The noise Kurt made in response sure sounded like relief rather than pain, so that made him a bit more confident. He moved his fingers to be in the proper position as he simultaneously brought the bow to Kurt's midsection. With one forward slide, bow met string and Blaine could tell the contact wasn't hurting Kurt – so far.

“That's it, Blaine! Don't stop!”

Kurt needn’t have bothered, because Blaine couldn't stop himself even if he tried to. The second the first note struck, the young cellist was put under some sort of trance. He closed his eyes and continued to play Felix Mendelssohn's 'Violin Sonata in F minor, Op. 4' with so much precision and emotion, it overtook them both. Kurt's mouth moved to the music but the sound coming from him was that of a cello and not his normal singing voice -- though he could just make out the faint sounds of it underneath that music. The song wasn't very intense or fast paced and yet, as Blaine continued to play his heart out, the emotions going through him, all of which related to Kurt and his love for the young man, were powerful indeed. Ten minutes into the number something brought Blaine's awareness back to the front of his mind – something concerning. Kurt's neck was hot to the touch and that heat was rising dangerously fast – yet there was no pain.

The anguish on Kurt's face and in his body posture was too vivid for Blaine to ignore any longer. Kurt was in pain, real physical pain, and Blaine was the cause of it. Unable to submit the love of his life to any more torture, Blaine dropped the bow in his hand. “I'm sorry!” he said. “I couldn't continue!”

Kurt slumped his back against Blaine's front and it was clear he was unable to hide the pain he had been going through. He touched the spot of his neck that Blaine's hand had been a moment ago, as if to assure himself that the strings were still in tact. “No, that was a very good call,” he breathed.

“What in the world happened?”

“I don't know! It was like my strings were starting to burn me... From the inside out. It felt good but, at the same time, so horribly hot and painful... But I couldn't do anything to stop it,” Kurt admitted.

“Thank goodness I managed to, then, before something horrible happened!” Blaine sighed with relief.

They took a much needed moment to collected themselves and Kurt sat down beside Blaine, who was lying face up on the bed. Even if he had all the time in the world, Blaine wasn't sure it would be enough for him to process what had just taken place. There were even more concerning things to worry about, as well.

“I hate to say it, but what if you don't turn into a cello come sunrise, Kurt? What then?” Blaine said.

“I know, and the same thought crossed my mind, too. It might be a dead end but I do have a possible idea.”

Blaine sat up on the bed and smiled at Kurt. “I say we give it a try. I mean, what have we got to lose?”

“Only each other, but I won't let that happen,” Kurt said with chilling determination in his voice.

Blaine didn't bother to apologize for his bad choice of words and followed Kurt towards the door. Kurt explained during their walk back to his holding area that they needed to use their newfound magical abilities to their own advantage. Blaine wanted to be hopeful, it was just hard to believe they could manage it. Things were going in their favour so far, at least, when they managed not to alert anyone to their presence. Blaine closed the door to the storage area behind him. It was too dark to make out Kurt and yet he knew exactly where his lover was and confirmed it by touching his arm.

“We need to reverse our usual yearning to be together, Blaine, because I need to be a cello for tomorrow's performance. If we have any hope of freeing ourselves from Hunter, then winning it is in our best interest. Keeping Hunter happy and thinking that everything is going to plan will also give us time to fight against him. I have been thinking long and hard about finding a way that we can stop him, and the best one I can think of is that we need to expose his magical abilities,” Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded; this all sounded very sensible to him, if a little idealistic. “The rules he's broken from transforming you against your will must be severe indeed.”

“No doubt they are, but before we can do anything along those lines, we need to turn me into a cello again.”

“I am not enjoying the irony in this,” Blaine said. “But I will try none the less.”

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and cooed, “Of course you will, and so will I.”

No matter how willing he was, Blaine still wasn't sure how to go about using magical abilities he didn't even know he had to begin with. It dawned on him that focusing on the how of it wasn't the way to go; he needed to reach deep inside himself and let his love for Kurt fuel him. Blaine pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Kurt's presence was so strong in his mind that he could feel more than see him. “Kurt, you need to change back. I need you there up with me on the stage, still my partner in all things, music included. I cannot do this without you, you are my muse, Kurt, my inspiration... My reason for living.”

“You are so much more than that, Blaine, and while I know you're life cannot be entirely mine to have, I am just so grateful to share a part of it,” Kurt said.

_'I need to change.'_

Blaine realized that he heard Kurt think and not speak those words and they were simply so clear it was hard to tell the difference at first. _'Change back, Kurt, become my instrument again,'_ Blaine urged with his own mental voice.

Energy pulsed within Blaine and shot through his arm that was still touching Kurt, causing him to fall to his knees. On instinct, Blaine lunged to hold onto his shoulders in support, but any sense of concern was forgotten when he saw the bright smile on Kurt's face.

“I'm okay, Blaine. It doesn't hurt this time. I can tell I'm shifting back but there's no pain,” Kurt said.

Blaine was tearing up but he didn't care; he was too overjoyed to hide it from Kurt. “I'm so glad.”

Kurt lay down on his back and didn't ask Blaine to leave or to even look away, instead he continued to smile reassuringly. The transformation started to reshape his form, engulfing him in a light so blinding that Blaine had to look away in the end. When his vision finally returned, where Kurt once was, a cello was now there, but not just any cello, whether wooden or flesh, Blaine would know that spirit anywhere. He knelt down to stroke the side of it lovingly. “We did it, Kurt,” he wept.

There was no time to lose, so Blaine pulled himself together and removed any evidence of what had happened that night. He looked to where Kurt's cloak had been on the floor and saw that it had changed into Kurt's cello case. Blaine carefully lifted the cello that was his beloved and placed it inside and closed it shut. Once it was back in its rightful spot, Blaine crept towards the door and poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear. On tiptoe, Blaine silently headed back towards his hotel room and slipped inside unnoticed, or so he hoped anyway.

He wasn't really sure how much time had passed since Kurt's unexpected arrival, though judging by his tired state, there was probably only a few hours before sunrise. Blaine used his last ounce of strength to fall onto the bed and he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Concerts and competitions were nothing new to Blaine, who was quite the seasoned pro at both from his years as a musician. The difference was that Blaine had never before had something so special riding on the outcome of the performance. He was standing at the back of the stage on the right side of the curtain, hidden from the large crowd. The young woman currently up on stage was playing an impressive piece on the piano and Blaine, by all appearances, seemed to be watching her intently. Really what he was doing was pretending to observe so that he could give himself some peace of mind, if it was at all possible by this point.

“Ready for this, Blaine?” Hunter called out to him.

As much as Blaine wanted to ignore Hunter's jarring presence, doing such a thing would be extremely foolish. “Why don't you tell me, Hunter. Am I ready?” he countered playfully.

Hunter smirked at Blaine, a tell tale sign that he was enjoying himself. “You have spent the last year practising and perfecting your ability, during which I have watched you go above and beyond any of my initial expectations, and the music you have managed to create is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard,” Hunter said.

Blaine knew now that Hunter's compliments were only said to create the illusion that he thought so highly of him. He was sure that, in reality, Hunter thought that he was due all of the credit.

“It sounds like I'm more than ready, then.”

“It would appear so.”

Blaine took a step closer to Hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. “I want to thank you for giving me such an amazing opportunity, Hunter. The faith you have in me... Is very heartening,” he began. Blaine knew he wasn't making much sense, but it was very hard to sound sincere around Hunter anymore. The lies he had once given because they kept Kurt safe were now almost choking him. “I will never forget all that you have done for me, not for the rest of my life.”

Blaine's attempts to salvage his touching little speech seemed to have worked when Hunter grinned at him and patted his shoulder.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Hunter said. He stopped to look out at the stage to see that the woman's turn was over, then he smiled. “You're up next, Blaine. Make me proud.”

Blaine watched Hunter walk away. He was tempted to let Hunter have the last word, but he couldn't stop himself from shouting out. “I will!”

A single chair was placed on the stage and the cello case came next. Everything was set and all that remained was for Blaine to make his entrance. He took a deep breath and thought, 'I can do this.' Not only that, but Blaine also believed in himself and in his connection with Kurt. There was nothing left for him to do but take his cello, his soulmate, and play his heart out to a room full of strangers who would never be able to grasp the enormity of what was happening.

Blaine nodded his head to address the crowd as his name was called out by the announcer, and then he flashed Hunter a wink from his spot behind the stage. Blaine reached for his cello, immediately felt Kurt's warmth presence, and got into the correct position. The same tactics he used for every performance still applied in this instance: ignore the crowd, focus on the music, and everything else would fall into place.

“Here goes,” Blaine whispered under his breath. “It's just another today, just another performance.”

The time to coach himself was over; there was nothing left for Blaine but to play. Like he had so many times before, he bravely started the first piece: 'Cello Sonata No. 1' in E minor. The second bow touched string, Kurt's warm presence washed over him, filling him with so much love and support, more than ever before. Such a powerful surge of emotion didn't knock Blaine off guard, though; it simply joined with his own well of power. His fingers darted along the strings, each note more perfect than the last, and all of them building as the music picked up. Up and up Blaine climbed, until he was at the peak of the piece; there was no stopping him now.

The heat that always built whenever he played was there, as was Kurt presence, and both these facts helped Blaine keep at it. Around the twelve minute mark, Blaine felt a little winded but he was in full performer mode at this point. Playing not one but two twenty-minute pieces, one right after the other, was no easy feat to begin with, let alone in a worldwide competition. The thing that set Blaine apart from his fellow competitors was that he was playing to win for Kurt – and the chance to win his freedom somehow. Blaine's arm movements picked up towards the climax of the number and whirled back in forth like they were disconnected from his body.

When the first song ended, the room erupted in loud applause, but the audience hadn't seen anything yet. Blaine didn't register the acclaim at first, too busy trying to catch his breath.

_'They love you, Blaine,'_ said Kurt, whose soft voice trickled through his mind.

_'Not as much as you do,'_ Blaine responded before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

'Saint-Saëns' Cello concerto No.1 in A minor' really gave Blaine the chance to show off his talents, as it was a very difficult piece to play. Right from the start, the powerful resonance in the sound Blaine produced from his cello was spellbinding. Here was a true demonstration of Blaine’s ability to throw himself into a number and play in such a trance that the outside world became cut off from him. It was his ability to separate himself that put him above the rest and, armed with a magically transformed cello, the combination was a formidable rival for anyone.

So lost in the music was Blaine that his senses didn't register the growing heat in the strings of the cello, or the power building around him. He didn't shout out in shocked surprise like many of the people in the room when that power erupted into a dazzling display of light. The thing that finally snapped him halfway out of his trance was Kurt's voice shouting in his mind -- no, he was screaming.

_'BLAINE! Don't stop! Keep going!'_

Blaine somehow knew on an instinctive level that he had to finish or all would be lost. By this point, the music had slowed down and yet nothing that was taking place on stage was without excitement. Every eye was fixated on Blaine as the cello in his arms began to shift and reshape into something unbelievable. Tears fell from Blaine's eyes and yet he still didn't react to the magic happening around him. The fact that Kurt was now in a form halfway between human and cello didn't faze him; he just kept going through the motions. Kurt, in turn, did nothing to make Blaine stop, as if he too needed to see the song to its end.

Just when the experience couldn't be any more shocking, the burning hot strings down Kurt's body melted away and morphed back into normal human skin. Down at Kurt's waist, the brown hue of his lower body faded away to match the pale alabaster of his chest. Next to disappear were his two L holes and, by the climax of the song, Blaine was no longer playing an instrument but holding a man, who was singing his heart out.

  


At the fall of the final note, Kurt, who had to be utterly exhausted, collapsed to the ground, and Blaine rushed to catch him, completely forgetting where they were and the thousands of people watching them, all of them shocked into silence.

“Kurt! Oh, my god! Please tell me you're all right?” Blaine asked, alarmed.

Kurt tried to do just that only to choke on his words and fall into a strong coughing fit. Blaine patted his lover's back to help him get through it while he crouched down on the floor, hovering protectively over him.

“I'm more than all right! I'm human, Blaine! Human!” Kurt nearly wept with joy. “And I'm not naked either!” He laughed as he gestured to the linen shirt and trousers he was wearing.

Blaine beamed at Kurt, so overjoyed he could barely stand it. “You're human, Kurt!” he said as he gathered Kurt into his arms. He rocked them gently back in forth as they both cried together.

“What have you done?”

The sinister-sounding voice brought Kurt and Blaine out of their own little world and reminded them that they were far from alone – or safe. They looked up to see Hunter storming towards them, and the expression on his face had to be the definition of terror.

“You've ruined everything!” Hunter shouted.

Blaine wanted to flee, but he knew there was nowhere they could go. Even if they managed to outrun him, Hunter would never give up until he found them. So he stood his ground, putting himself in front of Kurt as if that could offer him some sort of added protection.

Kurt's shaky hands grabbed onto Blaine's for support. “Blaine...”

“I know,” Blaine said.

There was no need for Kurt to voice his concerns; Blaine already knew to be careful. Hunter had always been a loose cannon, and there was no telling how he would retaliate. Yet the fact that Hunter's temper hadn't snapped yet was the most frightening thing. Despite all that he had just lost – thanks to them – Hunter was still in charge of his emotions.

“After all I have given you both, this is what you do to repay me?” Hunter said as he took another step. “You threw away everything we were working towards in an instance, and for what? To spite me? Because you two are the victims in this? You think I'm the monster, and yet I was the one who brought you two together!”

Blaine frowned at Hunter. What did he mean by that? Kurt's grip on his hands tightened as they both waited for him to explain.

Hunter just smirked at the boys’ obvious confusion. “You must think me a complete fool, boys. I knew this whole time about your secret rendezvous, and the only reason they happened at all were because I allowed them to! I knew that if you two remained apart you'd never reach the place I needed you to go,” he explained.

While Hunter's speech was impressive, it did nothing to stop the security guards hurrying toward the stage.

“Don't come any closer! These boys are dangerous! There is no telling what they could do to to anyone in the building!” Hunter warned.

“He's lying! He's the one who’s dangerous!” Blaine said before he could stop himself. He stood up to stare at Hunter, and pointed his hand towards him to emphasize the anger he felt building up in him. “Hunter Clarington is an unregistered mage! He used forbidden spells to change this man beside me into a cello!” The horrified gasps of the crowd echoed around them in the theatre.

Kurt stared up in Blaine in shock. “Blaine, what are you doing?”

“What I should have done a long time ago,” Blaine answered. “It's time you were stopped, Hunter. This has gone on long enough.”

Hunter laughed at him mockingly. “Oh? And who is going to stop me, then? _You_ , Blaine?”

“Us, actually,” Kurt said.

Just when Hunter looked like he was going to make a witty comeback, without warning he raised his hand and unleashed a ball of power at them instead. With no time to react, Blaine pushed Kurt to the floor, narrowly missing the blow. When the magic hit the back of the theatre and exploded, utter chaos broke out: people screamed in terror as they all tried to flee the building at once.

Back on stage, there was no time for Blaine and Kurt to recover from their near hit, not when Hunter unleashed even more power to strike at them again. Blaine braced himself as best he could, shutting his eyes so he didn't see Kurt rush out in front of him until it was too late. “Kurt, no!”

However, Kurt did not end up selflessly sacrificing himself by taking the attack head on, instead he threw his hands up and, to Blaine's amazement, called forth enough of his own power to fight back. Blaine stumbled to stand so he could help Kurt keep the shield he'd created from crumbling under Hunter's aggressive attacks.

“How are we doing this?” Blaine shouted.

“I have no idea, but don't stop!”

“Oh, so are you the all-powerful mages now? Is that it? I think not, and it's about time you learned how inferior you both are!” Hunter said.

It was no use; they were going to lose, Blaine thought desperately. Then Hunter surprised them both by putting even more energy into his continuing attacks. There was only a second to act and Blaine had no idea what to do, and no one else was rising to save them either. What good was it to have magical abilities if he had no idea how to control them? Luckily for him, Blaine had help; Kurt shoved the bow into Blaine's hand and clamped his own over top of it.

“Go with me on this, Blaine. Connect with me, be my instrument,” Kurt said.

The physical contact awakened something in Blaine that had remained dormant until this moment and he suddenly knew what to do. As Hunter charged towards them, Blaine took all of his sense of preservation and directed it towards his hand clutching the bow. When the ball of energy should have hit the pair, sending them flying to their deaths, it ended up bouncing back towards Hunter, who had left himself totally open.

Hunter cried out and hit the ground hard with a loud thud. The energy around Blaine and Kurt dissipated as quickly as it had started and left them feeling utterly drained. Blaine's legs buckled underneath him and he tumbled to the floor, taking Kurt along with him. They managed not to completely fall over, clinging to one another for support. Blaine forced himself to move and brought his hand up to touch the side of Kurt's face.

“Stay with me, Kurt,” Blaine breathed.

Kurt right eye pried open, but he looked very weak. “Still here, love,” he said quietly.

Blaine looked over at Hunter's fallen figure. So far he wasn't moving. “Is it done? Is he dead?” he asked.

“One can only hope,” Kurt said, though he didn't sound very convinced.

With Hunter possibly defeated, the concert hall’s security finally decided to do their job and approach the fallen mage. Blaine and Kurt held their breaths as they watched for signs of life, clinging together for support. If he was dead, then would they be held responsible for his death, Blaine thought apprehensively.

Suddenly Hunter's eyes snapped open and his body jerked up and away from the security guards' reach. He stumbled back and narrowly missed falling again. “Thought you had me there, boys? Well you're about to learn it takes more than the two of you to defeat me!” Hunter yelled, throwing his hand towards them.

This time there was no energy left in the couple to fight back, and Kurt threw himself over Blaine to shield him in a moment’s desperation. But the dramatic move, although touching, wasn't even needed, because nothing ended up happening. Apparently there was no magic left in Hunter either, and not a single wave of power rushed toward them. When Hunter saw that Blaine and Kurt were unharmed, he staggered back in shock.

“No!” Hunter cried out as he tried again with no success.

Incoherent with disbelief, Hunter brought his shaky hands up and ran them through his hair. His expression was hysteric, complete with awkward laughter, and Hunter had never looked so dire. It was as if the young lord’s world was collapsing underneath him and, by Blaine's observation, that was exactly what was going on.

“It's gone...” Hunter wept as he pulled himself into a tight ball. “All of it, all of my power, gone...”

“What does he mean?” Kurt asked in confusion.

““I think… I think maybe he tried to take away our magic with his own. But, I think the spell rebounded. His powers are gone,” Blaine suggested, he had no proof to be sure that they wouldn't return, he just knew it to be so somehow.

“Then there is justice in this world after all,” Kurt said coldly.

At the sound of Kurt's voice, Hunter turned to glare at him. Here was a side to the man that Blaine had never seen before. His charming act was gone; there wasn't a hint of charisma left in him. Suddenly Hunter didn't look so dashingly handsome anymore, and what was left in its wake was anything but alluring. Terror struck Blaine's heart when Hunter took a step towards Kurt, except his lover showed no signs of fear.

“You're happy, aren't you? You think you've finally won and gotten your revenge on me,” Hunter accused.

Kurt shook his head and said, “I didn't do this to you, and neither did Blaine. You're the one who’s to blame for your fate, Hunter. You were the one to go against the laws of nature to obtain your goals, and you were the one who betrayed two young men who trusted you and it was all for your own personal gain.”

Blaine was happy to let Kurt take control of the situation since he seemed to be handling himself more than well.

“I personally think that this is the perfect sort of punishment for what you did, Hunter, and if you were to stop and think about it, you should be grateful. You were starting down a very dark path, one that you wouldn't so easily be able to come back from. If Blaine had won the competition like you wanted, then you would have become unstoppable. There would be no telling what horrors you would have been able to do. But thanks to Blaine and I, even if neither of us planned for it to happen, you were stopped before you committed murder. I am so grateful for that – and for the lives we might have saved,” Kurt said.

Hunter grinned maliciously at Kurt, who didn't bat an eye at the attempt to intimidate him. Blaine was in awe of Kurt's strength and strove to rise to it himself. He walked over to stand beside Kurt and looked Hunter right in the eye.

“You can blame us all you want, Hunter, but you were the one to attack us. All we did was defend ourselves,” Blaine pointed out.

“Nicely said, Blaine, and with that, I've said all I want to say to you, Hunter. So if you guards want to take him away, then by all means, go right ahead,” Kurt said, finally addressing the security guards who still hadn't advanced on Hunter.

Kurt comment seemed to snap them into action and they grabbed onto Hunter, who did nothing to fight them off. He appeared to have given into his fate, or now that he had been robbed of his magical powers, maybe he no longer had the will to live. Whatever the reason, Hunter was clamped in iron and carted away like the criminal he was.  
____________________________________________________________________________

For the first time in three years, Kurt was finally free of Hunter and he hardly knew what to do with himself. Then he noticed two men approaching him and the way that Blaine tensed at the sight of them. He fought the urge to run, because they were both innocent and fleeing the scene would only be their undoing. At least the men weren't charging at them with weapons drawn, so Kurt tried his best to remain positive – as well as stationary.

Blaine watched the pair apprehensively as well, though he seemed to have the same idea as Kurt so he didn't look too panicked.

“Are you two unharmed?” the man on the right asked.

Kurt shook his head. “We're okay. Just tired.”

When the man on the left turned his attention to Kurt, Blaine stepped in front of his lover protectively. “I certainly hope you're not about to arrest us for using magic back there, because I think it's clear to everyone in the room that we had no choice! We didn't even do it on purpose, either. It just happened, and I am glad it did or else we would probably be dead now,” Blaine said.

“It is as you said. What you both did was clearly an act of defence. So no, we will not be arresting you, but we will need you to be cooperative,” said the first man, who was clearly a police officer of some sort.

“There is a lot of missing information in this case,” the other man said.

All of this sounded very reasonable to Kurt and he nodded in agreement. “We'll cooperate, of course. Just try to remember what we've just been through.”

“Kurt has been Hunter's prisoner for over three years, and he's gone through enough struggles already,” Blaine told the two men.

The pair were taken to the healer’s office in the concert hall and, once their tired bodies were treated and their state of health deemed stable, the questioning portion of their night began. Both Blaine and Kurt answered every question honestly, though they both discreetly avoided any mention of the nature of their relationship. Whatever their interrogators might have thought, the atmosphere after the job didn't feel the least bit awkward. The pair were separated next for additional questioning and Kurt was up first, and it was hard for him to leave Blaine.

While being apart from Blaine was agonizing, Kurt managed to endure the wait and give sufficient information to be released without issue. A short while later, he stepped out of the office at the police station they had been taken to and let out a heavy sigh. All it took was for Kurt to see the young man anxiously awaiting his return for his exhaustion to fade away. No one was in the immediate hallway, so Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, happy to be reunited again.

“Kurt! Finally! Did everything work out okay? They weren't too overbearing with their questions or anything?” Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but such acts of affection would have to wait until they were safely alone. “They were very polite, Blaine. I think hearing how I nearly died before you and I met really put my situation into perspective.”

“I am sure they will be equally civil with me, as well. Did they tell you anything about what happens next for us? Like if we are free to go?” Blaine asked.

“Hunter's trial will be held in a week, so they've asked me to stick around until then. I told them I would be a key witness, but only if they didn't push me too hard. They will probably request the same thing from you. They even offered to put us up at a nice hotel until the trial, and I went ahead and accepted the offer. Honestly, even if they monitor us a bit, having some time to let everything sink in will do us both some good.”

“You'll get no argument from me there, Kurt.”

“We'll have to be careful when we're out in the open, so we don't give away the nature of our relationship, Blaine, as much as it pains me to admit.”

“I know. Just as long as I get to be with you when we're alone, I'll be content. For now, anyway,” Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt laughed, “I'm sure one of us can manage to sneak into the other’s room at night, since we're no strangers to that.”

“Do you think Hunter will want to seek revenge on us? Are we really free of him?” said Blaine, his eyes full of worry.

Kurt took a moment to think about it before he gave Blaine an answer, because, in all honesty, there was no way to really know for sure. The Hunter that Kurt knew hardly seemed like someone who would give up so easily. What if he did manage to get back at them? Could they ever let their guard down with such a dangerous possibility looming over them? Curse him! This was how Hunter could still win over them even when he was stuck behind bars - - No. Kurt wouldn't let himself live like that anymore, and neither could he let Blaine.

“I am done with Hunter, Blaine. We will never be free of him if we don't begin to let go. I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful, but we cannot waste our lives waiting for him to retaliate,” Kurt finally said.

Blaine beamed at him and dared to give him a quick peck on the lips, but before he could dare to be a little bolder, they both heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Kurt didn't push himself away from Blaine, because that would have drawn unwanted attention to themselves.

“Mr. Anderson, we're ready for you now,” the approaching officer said.

Blaine nodded and he gave Kurt one last lingering glance before he followed the man down the hall. Kurt hated to be separated from him once again, but they couldn't spend every moment of every day together. The wait for Blaine to return was still hard for him to bear and, the moment Blaine returned, Kurt bolted straight for him. Kurt skidded to a stop and barely managed not to fall over when he noticed that Blaine wasn't alone; the police officer from earlier was with him. Alas, their heartfelt reunion would have to wait until they got back to the hotel, then.

“I want to thank you both for your cooperation. I'm sorry we had to keep you for so long after what you've been through, but vital information was needed to confirm your innocence. You should both know that, as we speak, my officers are heading to Lord Clarington's mansion to conduct a full investigation. With the help of our mage partners, any protection spells Hunter placed should be taken care of,” the officer told the pair.

“We understand and, while that is great news, I for one am really tired,” Blaine admitted. 

“So am I, honestly,” Kurt said.

The healer they had seen had explained to them how the use of magic had drained their bodies to the brink of exhaustion. The only reason they weren't lying comatose in some bed was because he had renewed their depleted energy with magic so they could go in for questioning – though their well being was the first concern, of course.

After Kurt and Blaine were told by the officers that they would keep in touch, the tired pair were taken to their hotel by carriage and escorted to each of their rooms. To Kurt's delight, their rooms were connected by a door, no doubt to comfort them since everyone else around them were complete strangers. As soon as possible, Kurt opened the door and stepped inside to find Blaine waiting for him on the bed.

“I hate to say it, but I'm too tired to do anything but sleep tonight, Blaine,” Kurt said disappointedly.

Blaine appeared just as worn out as Kurt and yet he still had enough energy to eye him playfully in that way that Kurt loved. He flopped down on the bed and crawled up to rest his head on a pillow as he watched as Blaine squirmed down to lay beside him. There they were, lying side by side, basking in their love and how the world they knew had drastically changed.

They dressed in their given night attire and slipped under the covers together. Blaine shuffled his body so he could spoon Kurt from behind. Once they were settled, Kurt let out a happy little sigh. He was so ready to go to sleep.

“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt murmured sleepily.

Blaine kissed the back of his neck; his breath felt warm on Kurt's skin “Goodnight, Kurt.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Kurt. Kurt, you need to wake up, love,” a gentle voice chimed in his ear.

However pleasant sounding Blaine's voice normally was, Kurt was too groggy and sleepy to enjoy it and he growled back in protest at being woken. “Piss off,” he muttered before he started to drift back to sleep.

“But Kurt, it's morning!” Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes snapped open. Morning. Blaine said it was morning. He jolted awake, sitting up on the bed to see the dappled sunlight coming in through the opened windows. Tears spilled over his pale cheeks and his lip quivered under the strain of trying to hold himself together. “It's morning,” he sobbed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and he was soon crying as well, but they were happy tears. Kurt laughed awkwardly; he had never been so happy before in his entire life. Blaine joined him in his laughter and they celebrated with a tender kiss until curiosity got the better of Kurt and he stood up from the bed to take a look outside. It was still early in the morning and the sun was still low in the sky. Kurt took it all in, savouring everything. It didn't matter that he had seen daylight just a few months ago; now that he had Blaine at his side, he could truly appreciate the beauty. “It's morning,” he repeated softly.

“Our first morning, Kurt,” Blaine said.

The future for them was still unknown, and there would be many trials to come their way, he was sure, but no matter what happened, nothing could tear them apart.

“The first of many,” Kurt said as he leaned towards Blaine and kissed him.  
_________________________________________________________________

Whether Lord Clarington was in his lavish mansion or in a much less fancy-looking prison cell, Hunter still managed to pull off an air of superiority. Too bad the person he was coming to meet wasn't so easily swayed. The second the man in question came into Hunter's view, his expression was anything but impressed; it was stoic.

Hunter still smiled at him charmingly despite the less than warm reception his visitor was giving him. “Why, Kurt, fancy seeing you here. You are the last person I would expect to come visiting me and, what's even more surprising is that Blaine would agree to let you come here.”

Kurt's jaw tightened ever so slightly at hearing Hunter's dry comment. He had half a mind to make a snarky comment in return, but that wouldn't do him any good – despite how low Hunter had fallen. Hunter was no longer dressed in the finest suits but in a drab and faded pair of blue prison coveralls. The near-shabby state of him, complete with stubble and tussled hair, frustratingly worked for him, if it weren't for the almost dead look in his eyes.

“It's true. You are the _last_ person I'd ever want to visit, Hunter, and Blaine did voice his concerns about me coming here,” Kurt said to confirm Hunter's claims.

Hunter leaned forward on the table to place his chin in his hands, ignoring the prison guard who was seated in the corner of the room. “Why did you come here then? Are you here to gloat?”

Kurt ignored the taunt and chose to get right to the point. The sooner he could get this over and done with, the sooner he could leave and meet up with Blaine. “Why, Hunter? Why did you do it? Why bother to give me anything now? I keep racking my brain for possible reasons why you would do something so generous. Especially when I am one of, if not the main catalyst that led to your incarceration and life sentence.”

Stalling was second nature to Hunter and yet he only spent a few moments studying Kurt, who's stern expression never wavered. Hunter sighed. It seemed that losing his magic had caused his usual spark to dampen. “You want to know my motives for giving you so much of my fortune?” Hunter asked.

Kurt nodded; hiding his surprise at the fact that Hunter wasn’t dragging things along.

“I would think my reasons were quite easy to deduce, Kurt. Maybe I wanted to better my ruined reputation, or perhaps I did it to make you think that you were wrong about me, to make you realize that I am not the villain you so easily pegged me for, and take my money, go build a life for yourself, and always feel indebted to me,” Hunter said.

For the first time since Hunter's true intentions were revealed to him, Kurt believed what he was saying was the actual truth. That didn't mean he agreed with the claims, or had any intention of accepting them. “That sounds like something you would do,” Kurt said.

Hunter laughed, “I know you took the money, Kurt,”

“Not all of it.”

“Do you think that matters? Does it make you feel any less inferior to me or something?”

Kurt leaned forward in his chair, to make it quite clear that Hunter didn't intimidate him anymore. “I don't feel anything towards you, Hunter. I don't hate you, but don't expect me to feel grateful either. I came here today to ask you why you did it and, now that I have my answer, I shall take my leave,” he said as he stood up.

“That's it, then? This is where it all ends?” Hunter said.

Kurt turned on his heel to look right into Hunter's lifeless eyes. “The only thing that ends here and now, Hunter, is our association with one another. This is where I'll close the page on my past and start a new chapter, one that no longer includes you,” he said coldly.

“How poetic,” Hunter remarked with a taunting grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Hunter, then he nodded toward the guard, who headed toward the door and Kurt followed him. “Goodbye, Hunter,” he said in closing, before stepping out of the cell and the life he had once known.

Blaine was waiting right where Kurt had left him and, as soon as he caught sight of him, he hurried over to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him, though he was careful not to appear to be too overjoyed since he and Blaine had become so well known to the town (all thanks to Hunter's trial). As much as they hated to admit it, they would have to hide their relationship from the outside world most of the time. So Kurt merely kept close to Blaine as they signed out and walked side by side out of the building.

“How did it go?” Blaine asked softly.

“Better than I thought it would. I got my answer,” Kurt said.

Although his response was vague, Blaine didn't press him to go into more detail, probably because he knew Kurt was waiting until they were alone to fill him in. The sun was shining bright and Kurt squinted as he tried to see through the blinding light. He hoped it wouldn't be long before he finally adjusted to the change in his environment.

“Are we all ready to go?” Kurt asked Blaine absentmindedly as they walked through the crowds.

Blaine ignored the whispered chatter as people recognized them as they went and nodded in confirmation. “Yes, I sent the letter to my family this morning, so there is nothing left for us to do,” he said.

As much as Kurt wanted to head off, he couldn't help but feel guilty. “Are you sure you don't want to go see them?”

Blaine frowned at Kurt. “Kurt, we have been over this a hundred times. I am a different man since the last time they saw me. So it's better if I tell them in writing what has changed and that I am not coming home. It is up to them if they can accept the person I really am, the man who loves you, or if they'd rather pretend I am lost for good. Whatever their decision is, I have no regrets, Kurt, so you need to let the issue go.”

“All right then,” Kurt said lovingly.

They soon arrived at the train station, where their luggage awaited them. Packed and ready to go, Kurt stared out at the platform. There was nothing left to do but to take that final step onto the train. Blaine made the first move, until he noticed that his lover wasn't at his side. Blaine turned to look at him, and Kurt smiled back at him sheepishly.

“It's silly... All I've wanted was to make my dreams a reality and now that I finally can... I'm afraid to,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled at him. “It's not silly, Kurt.” he said, strolling over to Kurt to gently nudge him with his shoulder. “Come on, let's go find ourselves.”

With unsure footsteps, Kurt walked onto the train with Blaine in tow, ready to start a new chapter of his life – one that he and Blaine would discover together.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

The black abyss Blaine found himself in was growing unbearable. How long had it even been? He had lost all sense of time. The fabric surrounding his eyes was too thick to see through, which only added to his growing impatience. This was becoming insane! It was time that he confronted the man who had done this to him in the first place.

“How much longer?” Blaine said, as if he were an impatient child.

Unfortunately for Blaine, he was unable to see the reaction his question caused but he did hear what sounded like quiet moaning. That made him scowl which only produced laughter next and Blaine threw his hands up in the air. “I'm warning you, I'll take this bloody thing off and ruin the surprise at this rate!” he threatened.

“There's no need for you to be so dramatic, Blaine, I'm nearly finished,” an amused voice replied.

If weren't for the fact that he'd heard those exact words for what felt like the fourteenth time (when it was more like four), Blaine might have been more compliant. When he'd agreed to being blindfolded and placed upon a chair, Blaine had assumed the grand reveal wouldn't take so long. But that's what he got for falling for such a perfectionist, he supposed.

“Kurt, at this rate my birthday will be over before I even get to see my present,” he said, grinning in the direction of his lover’s voice.

“Try to be patient, love. It won't be long now. I just need to give it one final look before you can see it,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine willed himself to calm down, since he hadn't been waiting for that long. He was just so excited to see Kurt's gift for him. For the past three months, Kurt had locked himself away in the workshop that was connected to the music shop he and Kurt ran and owned. Not even the beckoning streets of Paris right outside the door could lure him away. At first, Blaine had been kept rather busy minding the store when it was his turn, along with holding lessons for his many music students, but now that the day was here, there was nothing to distract him anymore.

At least the morning had started out well enough (the understatement of the century) and, as the memory of the many pleasurable things Kurt had done to him drifted back, a dumb little smile spread across Blaine's half-covered face. It was by far the best birthday he had even woken up to and, after spending the whole morning making love to Kurt, his lover had gone and cooked him breakfast in bed – thought it was more like brunch by the time they were finished having sex.

None of that made up for the fact that Kurt was taking far too long to get to the big reveal. After all, it wasn't like Blaine had no clue what his present was. Not considering the fact that Kurt was a luthier and, since his transformation back to a human, Blaine was without a cello. He had intended to buy one himself once their business got underway until Kurt had told him not to.

“Can I see please just see the cello you've created for me, Kurt? You know I'll love it!” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt responded with a fake-sounding gasp, as if he were shocked to discover that Blaine knew his secret already. “Did you peak?” he said.

Blaine would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t hidden under his blindfold. Not for much longer, though, because as much as he always enjoyed being playful with Kurt, enough was enough. He couldn't wait a second longer, so he brought his hands to his face and said, “That's it. This is coming off.”

Kurt made no attempt to stop him, proof that he was fine to play along with the birthday boy’s wishes, though only to a certain point. “Keep your eyes closed until I say so! I want to get in the perfect position to see your reaction, Blaine,” Kurt said.

“All right, but make it quick.”

“Okay, you can open them, sweetie,” Kurt cooed lovingly a few moments later.

When Blaine opened his eyes they immediately fell upon the instrument placed directly in front of him and Kurt's presence was nearly forgotten. His eyes widened in amazement; it was the most beautifully crafted cello he had ever laid eyes on. He almost felt guilty for thinking this, since the past holder of that winning position had been Kurt himself. Hunter may have used magic to achieve such fine craftsmanship, but the amount of love Kurt had been put into this cello was clear for Blaine to see. He stood up and hurried over to get a closer look. When his hands made contact with the smooth wooden finish, there was no little spark of energy but his expression was still that of pure wonder.

“Oh, Kurt, it's breathtaking,” Blaine whispered.

“You really like it?” Kurt said, as if he couldn't believe Blaine's delight.

Blaine stopped running his hands up and down the cello so he could convince its creator just how much he loved the cello, and him by extension. He reached for Kurt and pulled him close so he could kiss him softly on the cheek. Kurt giggled as Blaine's lips gravitated from his face toward his neck and, when Blaine found that special spot, he let out a deep moan.

“It's not _that_ amazing, Blaine,” Kurt said.

“I beg to differ, Kurt.”

Blaine couldn't wait to play it, but not until he'd showed Kurt proper appreciation for his present. Since the cello was his he would have ample time to become acquainted with it, and this one didn't have a trapped human soul inside, so it could wait.

“Well, it was quite the labour of love. I was so worried I wouldn't finish it in time,” Kurt admitted.

“I never doubted you for a second, Kurt,” Blaine said reassuringly.

“Happy Birthday, Blaine,” Kurt announced.

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt passionately. He could barely believe the life he was living now, how he and Kurt, in an attempt to find their place in the world, had gone all the way to Paris. Once they had reached the foreign land, the young couple had instantly fallen for the city and how relaxed things were there. Of course, Blaine and Kurt could never let their love be as open as they would have liked, but the subtle difference was still a pleasant surprise. With the money Hunter had given Kurt, they had bought two adjoining buildings and turned the larger one into a workshop for Kurt, while the second became a store to sell his instruments as well as a place for Blaine to teach and share his love of music with others.

It was far from the life of fame that Blaine had once longed for, but he had never been happier, nor as grateful that he had found and fallen in love with Kurt, who made his world so much brighter. He knew that worldwide acclaim could never make him feel so loved and content, so he didn't feel like he was missing anything. Not when he had everything he had ever wanted: love, a sense of worth, a life in which he not only enjoyed but felt proud of.

During his little inner monologue, Kurt had taken over kissing Blaine on the lips and neck and, while it was a pleasurable exchange, there was something else he wanted to do next and, for once, it wasn't related to sex.

“You know what would make my birthday truly perfect, Kurt?” Blaine said as he glanced at the cello he'd momentarily abandoned for Kurt.

Kurt eyed him playfully. “I think I do, but I'll let you be the one to suggest it. It's your birthday after all.”

Blaine laughed. He released Kurt so he could go over to his new cello and sat down on the chair nearby. Without having to ask, Kurt carefully handed him the cello and it felt so right in his arms. It was different from when Kurt had been in his cello form, but that was understandable. That it was just a normal cello didn't diminish how special it was to Blaine. It had been months, since that fateful day of the concert, that Blaine had played a cello that was truly his. His hands were itching to make up for lost time and Kurt seemed to know this too, judging by his encouraging smile. As Blaine brought the bow up to begin, it all came back to him the moment he struck the first note. How much he longed to feel the special bond between a musician and their instrument, and Blaine had felt it for sure. He knew he wasn't just imagining things to make it seem more special; he was meant to play this cello. Even when no magic was involved – thank the maker – he could still tell.

There was no hint of jealousy on Kurt's face as he silently watched Blaine throw himself into the performance. He just gazed affectionately at his lover, as if he too were under a trace just by watching Blaine play. He no doubt felt a similar rush from getting to see someone play one of his creations so beautifully.

“You got the pitch perfect, Kurt. You should feel proud of yourself,” Blaine told him.

“Oh good, though I think a lot of the credit is due to your talents, Blaine.”

“A musician is only as good as his instrument, and this cello is remarkable.”

“Yes, well, I am a little worried that anything I make after it will fail to compare...”

Blaine rolled his eyes up at Kurt, who looked too adorable for words. “Nonsense. You love the craft far too much to give up the fight.”

Kurt laughed, “You know me so well.”

“Well I should hope so!” Blaine tutted. 

Their playful banter continued throughout Blaine's song and, by the end, Blaine felt so happy that he could burst with joy. He put the cello down so he could sweep Kurt up in his arms and spin him around the room until Kurt stopped laughing long enough to make him cut it out. Blaine smirked at him and kissed Kurt on the mouth.

“You'll make our neighbours talk,” Kurt said teasingly.

“Oh, as if they don't already know how madly in love we are. That's the beauty of Paris, and it is the reason we moved here. Well, that and the food.”

“Now if I could only get used to the language here, I'd be set.”

“I know what could help you there. Why don't you sing in French? How about it, Kurt? Want to do a romantic duet with me?” Blaine said as he looked over at his new cello.

“Are there any songs in French that would work for the cello, though?” asked Kurt, who had that little glint in his eye that told Blaine he was kidding around.

Blaine took a seat back on the chair and picked up his cello next as he thought of any possible songs to suggest. It was true that, normally, the cello wasn't an instrument that usually included vocals, but that couldn’t stop him. He and Kurt had proven long ago that their chemistry had no boundaries, so making beautiful music together was like child's play for them. He also knew for a fact that Kurt, as a hobby, had translated some of his favourite songs into the French language so that he could sing them. So far, he hadn't gotten the nerve to share those songs with anyone but Blaine, which was a gift he treasured greatly. Now, what he just needed to do in this case was simply play along until Kurt would start to sing one on his own.

“Not for artists of our calibre, Kurt,” Blaine said.

As if on cue, Kurt cleared his throat lightly before breaking out into a gentle song. Blaine's grasp on the French language was still a work in progress, so it took him a few lines to recognize the melody. Eventually he figured out that the song in question was 'Stars of the Summer Night' and the translation, from what Blaine could tell, was none too shabby. But then, Kurt could make even the most roughly composed song sound beautiful with his angelic voice, Blaine thought lovingly.

Blaine struggled in his first attempts to join in but, by the second verse, harmony was achieved. And he, for one, looked forward to that trend continuing for the rest of their time together – which he hoped would be long indeed.

The End


End file.
